


Waiting for the Mating Moon

by Isa_Iadel



Series: From Here On [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Rough Trade, Stiles is the Sheriff, lots of magic, stiles is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Iadel/pseuds/Isa_Iadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For generations, the Stilinski clan and the Hale pack have shared the territory of Beacon HIlls.  People are happy, comfortable and no one is at all prepared for the attack against the territory.  As Sheriff, Stiles Stilinski is bound by his Oath to uphold the Law, but there are times when negotiation isn’t possible and his most important duty is to protect the people of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read the part one (Generations) first :)
> 
> Do not reproduce

**From Here On**

**Waiting for the Mating Moon**

**Part 1**

Stiles Stilinski woke slowly, warm and comfortable except for the one-foot that had somehow slipped out from under the covers.  He smacked blindly in the general direction of his alarm clock, totally missing until a hand caught his and turned off the alarm for him.  Stiles groaned into his pillow and refused to move.  Warm lips pressed kisses against the back of his neck, but still Stiles did not fully rouse.

“I made you coffee….” A familiar voice murmured enticingly, lips moving from his neck towards his ear.

Stiles made one further token noise of protest before flopping onto his side and rubbing his face tiredly before meeting Derek Hale’s gaze.  Despite that it was just barely six in the morning, Derek was already wide-awake and dressed for the day.  And by the expression on his face he was entirely happy with it.  He was utterly unlike Stiles in that way because the witch was in no way a morning person and rarely cheerful to be woken up before nine.

“Wheresit?” Stiles mumbled.

“Sit up and you can have it,” Derek cajoled

Stiles struggled into an upright position and once Derek pressed the mug of steaming hot coffee into his hands he said nothing until half of it was drained.  Derek’s gaze was fond when Stiles finally looked up.  He ran his hands through Stiles’ messy hair and cupped the back of his neck in order to kiss him.

“You have dark circles under your eyes.  You’re working too much.”

“Maybe a bit, but I’m having trouble sleeping.  Weird dreams.”

“Oh?”

“It’s nothing,” Stiles insisted, even though he wasn’t entirely sure that was accurate.  It was never wise for a witch to ignore a recurring dream, but he couldn’t recall enough of the details to know for sure if it was something he ought to be concerned about.  “What’s your day like?”

“Busy,” Derek said.  “I have to go out of town in the afternoon.  Would you mind terribly getting my sister from school?”

Stiles finished the rest of his coffee, “Of course not.  If it’s a quiet day she can come on patrol with me.  I’ll pass her off to whichever of your parents is free first.”

Derek looked briefly pained, “Okay, but stop letting her play with the megaphone in your car.  She hasn’t yet developed a brain mouth filter and I can’t deal with her announcing to the entire town that some boy in her class is a stupid head.  Again.”

Stiles grinned, “Derek, if you think Cece is ever going to develop a brain mouth filter… you’re in serious denial.”

Derek groaned, but didn’t deny it.  “Are you working late?”

Stiles put the coffee mug on the end table and shifted until he was in Derek’s lap, “If I say no will you stay over again tonight?”

Derek pressed his face into the side of Stiles’ neck and inhaled lazily.  “Do you want me to stay over again tonight?”

“Yes,” Stiles replied, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders.  They’d been shuttling between their two apartments for nearly three months now and Stiles was getting a little tired of it.  It didn’t particularly matter to him which apartment they were at, but the days when he woke up without Derek beside him always seemed to feel a little slower, greyer.  Yet he wasn’t entirely sure how to broach the idea of them living together.  Derek wore the talisman everyday, but he hadn’t yet bitten Stiles.  Maybe it was still too soon?  But at the same time, he had no doubts about wanting to spend the rest of his life with Derek.  “I’m off before dinner.  I’ll get takeout from that Thai place that you like?”

Derek smiled and nudged at Stiles’ face until his head was up enough so they could kiss, “I’ll bring wine.”

“White?”

“If you like,” Derek said agreeably, kissing him again.  “I have to run.  There are fresh muffins on the counter.  I went to the bakery on my way back from my run.”

“Ohhh,” Stiles smiled happily, “Is there a blueberry one for me?”

“Of course.”

Stiles showered and dressed after Derek left.  He settled his father’s talisman over his uniform before pinning on his badge and wandering into the kitchen.  It wasn’t for lack of trying, but he still hadn’t replaced his talisman.  Most of his attempts had been a total failure and the one that he had been able to complete never felt right when he put it on.  He kept it in a drawer at his father’s house because he wasn’t sure what to do with it.  Stiles had even tried to give the new talisman to his father, but Joachinek had refused to wear it. He too said it didn’t feel entirely right, like it belonged to someone else.

 Stiles devoured his fresh blueberry muffin happily before leaving for work.  It was a slow day so he took himself off to the diner with his favorite deputy for lunch.  Stiles and Vernon Boyd chatted easily, mostly about work stuff, while they waited for their food.  It wasn’t until he was mostly done with his burger and plate of fries that he caught sight of his father sitting in a corner table with Peter Hale.

“What’s that?”

Boyd caught sight of where Stiles indicated as he sipped on his strawberry milkshake, “Hm?  Oh, they’re the Seconds.  Just doing their thing.”

“What thing?”

“They meet once a week to discuss business about the pack, the clan and the territory.”

“But…nothing is going on?”

“Yeah,” Boyd agreed, “So they have lunch to further their little bromance and gossip like teenagers.”

“Really?”

Boyd nodded, “It’s a cross between cute and hilarious.  Apparently Adam is jealous that they don’t invite him especially since Talia has been giving him a hard time about his love for fried foods.”

“Talia is a wise woman,” Stiles said pointedly, craning his neck to try and see what his father was eating.  After a moment Stiles realized that Peter was watching him in amusement, so he got up and headed towards their table.  Joe followed Peter’s gaze, his eyes widening in alarmed surprise and he did some quick rearranging of the plates on the table before Stiles reached them.

Stiles crossed his arms, “I saw that.”

“Saw what?” Joe asked innocently.

“Stiles,” Peter grinned.  “How are you today?”

“Fine, thanks.  You?”

“Hmm,” Peter replied without answering.  “I bumped into my nephew this morning when I was jogging.  He mentioned you haven’t been sleeping very well.”

“You have dark circles under your eyes,” Joe agreed.  “Have you been working too much?  It’s okay to take a day off every now and then, kid.”

“Weird dreams,” Stiles said dismissively.  “I’m fine, honestly.”

“Dreams about what?”

“I keep hearing a voice,” Stiles admitted, “A girls voice.  She’s asking me something, but I never remember what.  I think I said yes to whatever it was last night.”

“That sounds a bit like dream magic,” Joe commented idly.  “It can be difficult to remember the dreams when you wake the first couple of times it happens.”

Stiles shrugged, “Maybe, but who would try to contact me with dream magic?  I’m not exactly hard to get a hold of.”

“Perhaps you should talk to your Aunt Hyun-Ki?  She’s extremely proficient at dream magic.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll give her a call.  I’ve been meaning to go ask her and Uncle Wit to bring the kids and come for a long weekend.”

Joe smiled a little at the mention of his younger brother; “We can probably put them up comfortably between my house and your apartment.” 

Stiles smiled, but his reply was paused as the radio at his hip flared to life.  Stiles glanced over his shoulder as Boyd responded to the message and waved as the deputy left the dinner.

“What’s a 10-14?” Peter asked curiously.

“A prowler.  It’s usually just high school kids bored in the woods.”

“Hmm.” Peter replied.  “Derek mentioned he was going to ask you to retrieve Cecilia from school today.” 

“Yeah, I can swing it.”

“If you cannot, Cora should be able to leave work early,” Peter said, “Though Cecilia has been extremely vocal about not seeing you enough these past two weeks.  I was treated to a retelling of the tea party you hosted at your apartment last month in great detail.”

Stiles laughed, “If its quiet she can come on patrol with me.”

“She’ll enjoy that,” Peter replied.  “Though perhaps don’t let her play with the sirens this time.”

“Or drive your patrol car,” Joe added in.

“I didn’t let her drive!  I mean, not on a road or anything.  I let her steer the car in the parking lot one time,” Stiles said. 

“Yes, well, she’s telling anyone who cares to know and probably a few who don’t that she wants to be a police officer.”

Stiles smiled at the statement, “Really?”

“Really,” Peter confirmed, “She’s even changed her Halloween costume to that of a Beacon Hills Deputy.  Derek was less than thrilled with this change, perhaps because he was looking forward to dressing as Dumbledore, but also perhaps because Laura and Cora have been making cracks about him looking like a cop stripper.”

Stiles snorted, “Well, he’s not very good at saying no to her.” 

“And you are?” Joe challenged.

“I guess I’m not either.  God help us when she’s a teenager.  Anyway, I’ve got to get back to the office.”

“Bye, kid.”

Stiles paused long enough to settle his bill before exiting the dinner.  He crossed the street and was halfway back to the office when he heard a voice calling his name from behind.  Turning, Stiles slowed his walk but didn’t fully stop and accidentally bumped into another a figure.

“I’m sorry, excuse me,” Stiles said, looking forward.

The man was young, with a mop of curly blonde brown hair and bright blue eyes.  He wore a thick dark coat with the collar turned up and from the moment they bumped into each other, Stiles’ felt their magic brush briefly.

“My fault entirely, Sheriff,” the man replied without meeting his gaze.  “I apologize.  Please excuse me.”

Stiles turned and watched the man as he continued down the sidewalk, crossing the street and hesitating briefly beside the bench outside the dinner.  He seemed to be about to take a seat, but when he glanced over his shoulder and saw that Stiles was watching the witch continued on his way.  Beacon Hills wasn’t a small enough place for him to know everybody and it was entirely possible that the man was just passing through, but it was strange to bump into a witch he’d never met before.  And there was something about his magic that bothered Stiles.

“Hey, man!”

Stiles turned away from the strange witch when Scott caught up to him.  “Hey,” he replied distractedly.  When he turned back to look, the witch was gone and Stiles couldn’t tell which directly he’d gone when he’d reached the end of the block.

“So this weekend,” Scott began, tugging Stiles along down the sidewalk, “I was thinking beer and pizza?  Marathon Die Hard or Harry Potter or something?”

Stiles laughed, “Scott, what kind of mood are you in that your choices are Die Hard or Harry Potter?”

Scott shrugged, “You in?”

“Saturday?”

Scott nodded.

“Sure.  I’ll bring the beer.”

“Awesome,” Scott elbowed him affectionately as the reached the station.  “See you then.”

Stiles spent the rest of the afternoon bogged down in paperwork and only made it to pick up Cece on time because he hit all the traffic lights when they were green.  Her face brightened when she saw him waiting for her when school let out and she jumped into his arms with a flying leap and a shriek loud enough that it caught the attention of everyone in hearing range.

“Stiles!”

“Hey, Cece.  Derek had to work so I said I’d come get you.  I hope that’s okay.”

“You bet!”

Stiles swung her onto his back as he walked back to his patrol car, “How was your day?”

“It was okay,” Cece replied.  “How was your day?  Did you arrest anyone?  Did you go on any high-speed chases?  Did you punch anyone?”

“No, no and no,” Stiles replied.  “The most exciting thing that happened was I had lunch with Boyd and I saw my dad and your uncle at the diner.”

“My Uncle Peter?”

“Yep.”

“My cousin Kelly told Mama that your dad is a total fox.  She said you look a lot like him, so you’ll probably age really well too.”

“Oh god,” Stiles mumbled under his breath.  Before Cece could further elaborate, and judging by the expression on her face she had plenty to add, he got her into the front seat of the cruiser.  After buckling the seat belt, he clutched the strap and murmured a quick spell to shield Cece in the event of any kind of collision or accident.

Cece was quiet for a few minutes when they were in the car, briefly distracted by listening to Boyd report he that he’d had no luck with the 10-14. She hadn’t picked up on any police codes except for 10-4, though Stiles doubted it would be long before she had them memorized.

“So, Cece,” Stiles began when he pulled into the station, “Do you want to hang out in my office while I do paper work or go on patrol?”

“Patrol!” she cheered.  “But can I have a snack?”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed,  “One second.  Stay here, okay?”

“Okay.”

Stiles went back into his office long enough to grab an apple as well as a bag of chips and a bottle of water from the vending machine.  He paused at the front desk to check in with the deputy before heading back out into the parking lot.  Stiles rolled his eyes when he saw that Cece was out of the car with the passenger door open, and dropping the snacks on the seat he headed towards the sidewalk.  She wasn’t far down the street, but Stiles didn’t see her straight away because the bulk of the man she was talking to obscured her.  He only noticed her when the man knelt down to talk to her.

“…..taller.  How old are you?”

“I’m almost six,” Cece proclaimed loudly.

“Six is a good age,” the man replied.  “I think I have a….” he patted his pockets briefly before pulling out a chocolate bar and offering it to her.  “Ah ha.  Would you like this?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, but I need you to do me a little favor.  And it needs to be our secret, okay?”

Stiles felt his heart leap into his throat, “Cecilia!”

Cece peered around the man and joined Stiles when he gestured, the candy bar clasped in her hands.  The man stood slowly, turning, and it was the strange witch from before.  He nodded politely, “Sheriff,” and again refused to meet Stiles’ gaze before he walked away.

Stiles said nothing until the man was out of sight, carrying a wide-eyed Cece back to his patrol car. He sat Cece in the passenger seat and crouched down to talk to her.  “Cece, do you know that man?”

Her hands twisted in her lap and she shook her head, “No.”

“You should know better than to accept things from strangers.  You don’t know him.”

“Sorry, Stiles.”

Stiles sighed.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No,” he replied, “But you need to practice safe behavior.  Remember what I talked about when I came to your school?”

“I remember.”

Stiles sighed again, “Okay.  Give me your hands.”

Cece obligingly offered up both of her hands, palm up.  “Can I still go on patrol with you?  Please?”

Stiles traced a safety sigil in both of her palms and watched for them to glow briefly as the magic activated before he replied.  “Yeah.  But you can’t play with the megaphone or I’ll be in trouble with your brother.  And no siren either.”

Cece smiled as Stiles buckled the belt and recast the safety spells, “Hmm.  Can I turn on the lights?”

Stiles chuckled as he walked around the car and got into the drivers seat, “We’ll see.”

After an uneventful patrol in which Cece played with the lights repeatedly, Stiles brought her home before getting takeout and heading back to his apartment.  Judging by the time he had a few minutes before Derek would be home.  Placing a stasis spell on the bag to keep the takeout food warm, Stiles placed his iPhone on the kitchen counter.  He pressed and held down the home button until the phone beeped.

“Activate magic safe mode.”

“Magic safe mode activated,” Siri replied.  “This phone is now protected from magical damage for spells designated blue power level and below.  Wifi and Bluetooth have been deactivated.”

“Play Twinkletoes Playlist.”

“Playing Twinkletoes Playlist,” Siri agreed a moment before the song began. 

Stiles paused long enough to remove his gun, his badge and his talisman before he began to dance.  The song was upbeat and it wasn’t long before Stiles was dancing around the kitchen without a care in the world.  As it came to an end, Stiles gathered all the magic around him and pushed it into the protection spells around his apartment.  He spun in a circle, but nearly tripped over himself in surprise to see an opened mouth Derek staring at him from the doorway.

Stiles felt his cheeks heat, but smiled anyway, “Hey.”

“Wha..what was that?”

Stiles shrugged, “Just felt like moving around the kitchen a little.”

“Stiles,” Derek objected gently, “You…”

“Look like a total dork.  I know,” he admitted.

“No,” Derek contradicted immediately, “No.  Stiles, you’ve got dance moves.”

Stiles titled his head, “Huh?”

“That was really cool and kinda sexy, and I’m actually a little jealous.  I can’t really dance,” Derek admitted.

Stiles smiled slowly, “Yeah?”

Derek nodded eagerly, “Yeah.  Do you think maybe you could teach me?”

“Right now?”

“Not right now,” Derek raised his hand and waved the bottle of wine at Stiles.  “I’m starving.  But maybe over the weekend or when we have some free time?”

“Sure.”

“Okay,” he smiled, “I just want to change before we eat.”

Derek placed the bottle of wine on the table beside the steaming bags of food before kissing Stiles on the way to the bedroom.  Stiles joined him, kicking off his boots and removing his uniform and Derek removed his tie and button up shirt.  Stiles changed into jeans and a worn hulk t-shirt, while Derek changing into dark sweats and a white t-shirt.

“So,” Derek asked as he rummaged through the cabinet for wine glasses, “Were you doing some kind of spell while you were dancing?”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied as he pulled the containers of food from the bag, “How could you tell?”

“I can tell when you’re doing magic,” Derek admitted.  “There is a sort of charge in the air.”

“Oh?  Can all wolves do it?”

“I don’t think so,” Derek admitted.  “But I’ve never actually asked.  I mean, I don’t feel it around others witches.  I didn’t feel it around your father or your grandfather.  Just you.”

“Hmm,” Stiles commented idly.  “Maybe because I tend to draw on more power for my spells?”

“Maybe,” Derek said, his voice quieting with each word, “Or maybe it’s a mate thing.  I’ve never met another wolf who was mated to a witch.”

Stiles turned his attention away from Derek and smiled at him, pleased when the nervousness faded away from his expression.  Things weren’t still fully and explicitly decided between them and Derek rarely ever referred to them as mates.  Their relationship wasn’t anything like how wolves usually handled their mates.  Sitles had once overheard Laura saying that he and Derek were more like a human couple dating than mates.  The more things settled between them, the more comfortable Stiles felt with viewing the relationship as permanent. 

“Maybe it is a mate thing.  How was work?”

“Busy,” Derek said, “But I managed to get the book I wanted from the estate sale.  You?”

“Fine.  Had lunch with Boyd and then bumped into Peter and my dad.”

“And you got Cece okay?” Derek asked as they moved back into the living.  “Oh, do I smell Rad Na?”

Stiles grinned as he set the containers of food on the table, “I know what you like.  And yeah, everything was okay with your sister…but I think she needs another chat about stranger danger.”

“Oh?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I kid you not, I caught her accepting a chocolate bar from a stranger who was asking her to do some kind of unspecified favor.”

Derek looked up from his food, his eyes glowing blue, “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“I’ll talk to my parents about it.  Who was the guy?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles said.  “I’d never seen him before.  But I didn’t get any bad vibes off him.  I mean it looked bad and I talked to her, but the badge didn’t react so he didn’t have any imminent plans to break the Law.”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely talk to my mom first thing about it tomorrow.”

“Maybe I overreacted.  But she’s your sister.”

A smile replaced Derek’s frown, “You love her.”

“Yeah.”

Derek elbowed him gently, “She loves you too.  You know she talks about you all the time.”

Stiles grinned.

“She, uh, she also refers to you as her brother,” Derek admitted tentatively after a moment.  “My parents have tried to get her to stop, but you know how she is.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Stiles repeated.  “It doesn’t bother me, unless it bothers you…?”

“Of course not,” Derek said quickly.  “I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“I’ve never been less uncomfortable in my life, Derek.”

“Really?”

Stiles nodded and cleaned up the table before they retired to the couch to polish off the rest of the bottle of wine.  Derek slouched in the corner while Stiles sprawled out with his feet in his lap.  When Derek was finished with his wine, he wrapped his hands around Stiles ankle and rubbed his thumb in circles on Stiles’ skin.

“When’s the full moon this month?”

“In five days.”

“Is it a mating moon?”

Derek’s head whipped around to stare at Stiles, his eyes glowing blue.  “Do you…” He cleared this throat and took a calming breath, “What are you asking?”

Stiles met his gaze, “You wear my talisman.  We practically live together.  I- I’m happy and I think you are too.”

“I am,” Derek replied in a rush.  “Don’t ever doubt that.  I’m incredibly happy, Stiles.”

“If you still want to bite me…”

“It was never if,” Derek replied.  “Only when, once I had your consent.  But you don’t have to do that.  We don’t have to change how things are.”

“I want to,” Stiles replied.  “I want you to bite me.  And I want you to live here.  Or I’ll move in with you.  Or we’ll find a new place.  I don’t care.  It doesn’t matter.”

Stiles didn’t even realize Derek had moved until he was flat on his back on the couch and Derek was taking his mouth in a kiss that made his entire body quiver.  “Yes,” he said in a rush between kisses.  “Yes.”

“Can it be this month?” Stiles asked against his lips.

“It isn’t the full moon.  It’s either the first or third quarter.”

“Third quarter isn’t too long after the full moon, right? We can do it then?”

“Right, we can do it then.” Derek agreed. “Stiles, I love you.  I love you so much.  I want you to know that.”

Stiles pressed his lips together and nodded, surprised to realize that they’d gotten that far without admitting it to each other.  Derek wore his talisman and they were always together and they said it to each other with every action, but never before with words.

“I love you too,” Stiles whispered.

Derek let his forehead rest against Stiles’ for a long moment.  “You’ll be part of the pack if I bite you.”

“You’re technically an auxiliary member of my clan because you’ve worn my talisman for so long and because I declared my intentions to your parents.  You’ll be a full member if we…”

“If we what?”

“If we receive a union blessing from the head of the clan or if…. If we get married.”

“But you are the head of the clan.  Can you give yourself such a blessing?”

“Technically, no.  We’d need a blessing from the oldest member of the clan.”  Stiles smiled, “His name is Gustaw, he’s one hundred and thirty years old and I think he’d be happy to give it.”

“And if we got married?” Derek asked quietly.  “If that’s even something that you’d want?”

“You pick the date and I’ll meet you at a sacred circle.”

“No,” Derek insisted, rolling off him and resting on his knees beside the couch.  “I want to do this properly.  Godek Stilinski, will you marry me?”

Grinning, Stiles nodded, “Yes.”

Derek exhaled slowly, like he’d actually been nervous about the answer, and slipped a ring off his right hand.  He slipped the ring onto Stiles’ finger, kissing his fingertips.  The ring was surprisingly light give how large it was.  Stiles ran his thumb across wolf carved into the top of it before lightly touching the talisman.

“I want to take you to bed.”

Stiles grinned, “Then take me to bed.”  
  
___________________________________  


[I like to make collages for my stories](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/)

 

[The video that inspired the dance scene](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ueJ4-lTa1s)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't always protect people from themselves.

[THE RING!!!](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41eXVkH-kML.jpg)

[About Talismans ](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/70217600498/hi-i-love-your-fic-generations-and-im-wondering-if)

[Cast Photo](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/70401421101/cast-photo-for-my-story-waiting-for-the-mating)

**From Here On**

**Waiting for the Mating Moon**

**Part 2**

The next morning came far too soon, and even by his own standards Stiles was unusually resistant to waking up.  He was vaguely aware of Derek’s attempt to rouse him after his shower, but Stiles drifted back into a half sleep the moment he disappeared into the kitchen.  In his dream he stood on the end of town, just before the _Welcome to Beacon Hills_ sign.  There was a girl in front of him and he knew her, but Derek was calling his name from the kitchen and threatening to drag him out of bed if he didn’t get up of his own volition in the next thirty seconds. 

_I don’t understand?  I thought we resolved this.  I paid them restitution and they gave every indication of being satisfied._

_It’s about my talisman.  It’s complicated; it’s probably better if I tell you about it face to face.  Can I come?_

_Why didn’t you just call me, Julie?_

_I think he has someone watching me._

_I’ll come get you.  I’ll come today._

_No.  I can make my own way.  It’ll be easier for me to slip away, but if they see you they might know something is wrong._

_Okay.  I’ll-_ Stiles opened his eyes as Derek gently shook him, “see you when you get here.”

Derek tilted his head, “Hmm?”

Stiles rubbed his face, “Just a dream.  Or maybe more.  I’m not sure.  I can’t remember it exactly.  There was a girl and she was…she was asking me for something.”  He shook his head, “How late am I?”

“Not terribly,” Derek assured him.  “But you need to get moving.”  He winced, “I’m sorry, I hate to ask again but…”

Stiles kissed his cheek as he got out of bed, “It’s not a problem for me to pick Cece up from school, Derek.  Honestly, I don’t mind at all.  If something comes up I’ll call Cora or my father.  Don’t stress about it.”

“She has a half day today.  Is that okay?”

“I’m not scheduled to work this afternoon.”

“No more late nights after this for a while, okay?  I promise.”

“Hmm,” Stiles agreed.  “What is it this time? Another estate sale?”

“No.  An auction.  Usually I get notified way in advance, but I guess I missed it.  I have a client looking for some rare books on something he called the small death magic and apparently there will be a collection of magical tomes at the auction so I thought I’d go check it out.”

Stiles stilled, slowly turned until he was facing Derek, “The what?”

Derek shook his head, “Actually, I think he said little death magic.”

Stiles pressed his lips together, “Derek…”

“What?  He assured me…” Derek’s eyes widened, “Is it a euphemism for black magic?”

Stiles shook his head, his eyes bright with mirth, “There’s no such thing as strictly black magic.  Not really.  I mean there’s forbidden magic, but it’s more about intentions than content and-”

“Stiles.”

“Sorry.  No, it’s not a euphemism for black magic.  But it’s definitely a euphemism.”

“For what?”

Stiles grinned, “La petite morte.”

Derek’s face went red so quickly that Stiles could no longer hold in his laughter.

“Are you kidding?”

Stiles shook his head, “Nope,” he replied, popping the P.  “You’ve been hired to find books on sex magic.”

Derek’s eyes widened as his face somehow managed to further redden.  “I don’t even know what to say to that!  I didn’t even know sex magic was a thing.”

“That’s probably why he tried to be so discrete,” Stiles replied, “Its rarely discussed with non-witches.  He’s either from a nontraditional clan or he’s being careful not to embarrass his family by discussing such things with an outsider.” 

“Is sex magic taboo?”

“No,” Stiles replied, “But we keep it to ourselves because it’s private.  It’s special.  Some people even say it’s the most powerful magic there is… a combination of mental connection, emotional affection, and physical intimacy,” Stiles closed most of the distance between them.  “Why so curious?”

“Have you ever practiced sex magic?”

Stiles smirked, “Believe me, you’d have noticed that.”

“What about before me?”

Stiles’ smile calmed a little, but he shook his head, “No.  Never.”  He shifted until he had Derek pressed against the wall and teased at his mouth with fleeting kisses.  “You interested?”

“Intrigued.”

Stiles kissed him again, “I’ll tell you more about it tonight.  But… this stays between us, right?”

Derek nodded.  “Of course.  Now you’d really better get going or you’re going to be very late.”

“Shit,” Stiles cursed and gave Derek a swift kiss before bolting in the direction of the bathroom.  Derek called that he was leaving when Stiles was still drying off, but on his way out the door he found an apple juice box and a peanut butter and apricot jelly sandwich for breakfast in a plastic bag hanging on the door knob.  Stiles quickly texted Derek as he ran down the stairs, _< 3 <3 <3 thanks!_, before driving himself to work.

The morning went by slowly and just before his lunch break dispatch notified them about a 10-14 in the woods, this time with the description that it was a young blonde woman in a dark t-shirt.  Boyd went out to investigate the report and Stiles headed towards the diner.  After a quick sandwich for lunch, and an entirely uncomfortable conversation with the waitress about if that handsome Hale boy was responsible for the dark circles under his eyes, Stiles made it back to the station to find three teenagers waiting for him.

The Deputy minding the front desk seemed a little frustrated with them and was visible relieved when Stiles entered the station.  “Sheriff, I’ve explained to these kids that they need an appointment but they’ve insisted on seeing you.  They aren’t local,” her gaze briefly darkened with disapproval, “But they insisted on waiting.” 

Stiles studied them carefully, neither of the two boys nor the girl was magical, but they’d obviously been in close contact with witches recently judging by the spells settled on their skin.  The spells were all geared towards health and protection.  “What’s this about?”

“We want to talk to you privately,” the oldest boy replied, a hint of attitude in his tone.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, but let the rudeness slide.  “Alright, you three can come back to my office.  Any word from Boyd?”

“Nothing yet, Sheriff.”

“Hmm.  Alright, follow me you three.”

Once they were settled in the office, none of them said anything.  Stiles raised an eyebrow and the three of them exchanged meaningful glances, before the oldest boy cleared his throat.

“We’d like a Union Blessing from you.”

Stiles straightened in surprise, “You aren’t here to see me in my capacity as Sheriff?”

“No,” he replied.

“Okay,” Stiles said slowly, “Have you spoken to my Second, because he-”

“We don’t trust him.”

The girl elbowed him sharply, “Patrick!”  She turned wide, slightly alarmed eyes on Stiles, “He didn’t mean that.”

“I can see clearly that he did mean that,” Stiles replied coolly, “So lets take a deep breath and start over.  You seem to know who I am, but I don’t know you.”

The girl nodded slowly, “Right.  Well, that’s Patrick.  My other brother is Adam and I’m Felicia.  We’re the Archambaults.” She said as though the names should mean something to him.

“The Archambaults,” Stiles replied.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Okay.  You don’t live in Beacon Hills.  You aren’t witches.  Why are you interested in a Union Blessing?”

The middle boy, Adam, who Stiles guessed was probably about eighteen, leaned forward in his chair, “You don’t know who we are?”

“No.  But it seems that I should?”

“We’re Klara Byron’s children.  Klara is the daughter of your grandfather’s sister Blanka.”

“Yes, I know who Klara is,” Stiles replied in surprise.  “I wasn’t aware she had children.”

“Your grandfather refused us clan membership because we’re human,” Patrick replied sullenly. 

“Is your father human?”

“We’re adopted,” Felicia said in a rush, cutting off whatever Patrick was going to say.  “We want a Union Blessing for our mothers and clan membership for ourselves and our mother, Emily Archambault.”

“Of course you may have a Union Blessing,” Stiles replied in surprise, “Though I need to receive the request from Klara herself.  Did my grandfather refuse them a Union Blessing?”

“Yes,” Patrick grumbled.  “And he forbade them to marry.”

“That should have faded when he was removed from head of the family, but if it hasn’t I can fix it,” Stiles promised.

“And clan membership for us?” Patrick demanded.  “Or do you follow the same philosophy as Konstany?”

Stiles exhaled slowly, giving himself a moment to regain his patience before he replied.  “As Klara’s adopted children you should have membership.  I’m not sure what Konstany did to prevent it, but I’ll take care of it.”

Felicia bit her lip, “We weren’t legally adopted by Klara.  Konstany forbid her to adopt, so Emily adopted us.”

“Ah,” Stiles leaned back in his chair, “So Klara has no legal right to any of you?”

“None,” Adam replied quietly.  “Does that matter?”

“Yes,” Stiles said bluntly, “Depending on your ages.  How old are you?”

“I’m nineteen,” Patrick replied, “Adam is seventeen and Felicia is fifteen.”

“I can offer you membership, Patrick.  But Adam and Felicia…Neither of you have any genetic, legal or magical connection to my clan.  Without a compelling reason, any offer of clan membership would be akin to custodial interference.”

“But Emily would never-” Felicia started to object.

“I would offer it anyway,” Stiles said gently, “But I can’t.”  He tapped his badge.  “The Law would see it as custodial interference so I can’t unless you are legally adopted by Klara.”

“Oh,” Felicia said quietly.

“Hey,” Stiles said gently, “This is entirely fixable.  Have Klara contact me about a Union Blessing.  Once she and Emily are married, either legally or magically, you’ll be considered her children and welcomed into the clan.”

“Even though we’re human?”

“See this?” Stiles tapped the talisman he wore.  “This is my father’s.”

“What happened to yours?” Felicia asked.

“I gave it to someone.”

Patrick sneered, “Yeah, we know all about it.  We overheard Uncle Amadei talking to our mother about your future wife.”

“I think you mean husband,” Stiles corrected, with a hard edge to his voice, “I gave my talisman to a werewolf three months ago and very soon I’ll honor that promise.”

“Really?” Felicia perked up.  “Is it one of the Hales?”

“He is,” Stiles replied, managing a smile for her.  His gaze narrowed on Patrick, “Would you care to elaborate on what you heard Amadei saying?”

“It was nothing,” Patrick mumbled.  “I probably misheard.  This was like two years ago.”

Stiles studied him for a moment long, but let it drop because continuing the conversation in the face of Patrick’s hostility seemed pointless.  But two years ago he’d been single, so he couldn’t imagine whom Amadei had inferred would be his wife.  “Talk to your mothers and we’ll get it sorted,” Stiles promised.  “And in the meantime,” his gaze landed pointedly on Patrick, “Take sometime to consider if you really want to be part of the clan.  Talk to your cousins, Eliza, Andrew or Carrie.  And Gustaw is always a good resource.”

“We don’t know Gustaw,” Felicia said tentatively.  “We don’t really know most of the clan members.”

Stiles smiled gently, “Gustaw is the Keeper of the Clan Annals.  He’s very old and a little hard of hearing, but if you decide you want to meet him I’ll let him know to expect you.”  Stiles pinned a slightly disapproving glare on Patrick.  “Should you chose to go see Gustaw, you will speak to him with far more respect than you did when you came here.  He is the oldest member of the clan.  Do we understand each other?”

“Yes, Sheriff,” Patrick replied, and though his expression was still slightly mulish there was no overt rudeness in his tone.

Once they were gone Stiles dropped his forehead against his desk and groaned.  For the millionth time he wondered why his grandfather had been such an unbelievable jackass to his own family.  How could he would refuse his own niece a Union Blessing, refuse to see her wed to the woman of her choice and prevent her from having legal custody of their children?  And Amadei.  Stiles still didn’t know what to think of Amadei.

He was complicated.  He’d had a place of prestige among the clan for years as the Shadow, but he’d never wanted it and from the little he’d shared at the clan gathering Stiles knew that Konstany had forced Amadei to act more as an enforcer or a spy among the family than as a protector.  It was a duty he’d released him from immediately, but hadn’t found anyone to replace him with.  Since becoming the Patriarch, he’d divided all the clan duties up between himself and his father but that wasn’t going to be feasible in the long run.  Once he’d calmed a little, Stiles called his father.

“Hey, kid.”

“Hey, dad,” Stiles replied.  “I just had a visit from the Archambault kids.”

“Who?”

“Klara’s children.”

“Ah,” Joe said carefully.  “I’ve never met them.  I didn’t realize they weren’t Byrons.  Your grandfather… he wasn’t good to them.  Amadei tried to look out for them, but your grandfather saw Klara’s choice to remain with Emily after he’d arranged a betrothal to another as a personal betrayal.  He never forgave her.   The only reason he didn’t force her out of the clan was because Amadei threatened to leave.  With Zofia…” Joe’s voice briefly caught, “After my sister Zofia died, there was no one else left with the temperament to act as the Shadow.  Konstany couldn’t afford to have Amadei leave.  Not to mention the embarrassment.”

“Hmm.  Well, I told them they could have a Union Blessing and once everything is sorted, they’d be welcome among the clan.”

“I’m sure that will make Klara very happy,” Joe said.  “Is there a reason they didn’t come to me about this?”

“You were your father’s Second,” Stiles gently, “I think they’re a little afraid of you.”

“I see.”

“Hey,” Stiles said, “They just need to get to know you.  Don’t worry about it.”

“I won’t,” Joe replied quietly, but unconvincingly.  “What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“I’m getting Cece from school again and then… that reminds me actually… uh.  Derek and I have come to a decision about our relationship.  He’s going to bite me on the third quarter moon and we’re going to get married.”

Joe whooped, “Yes!  I knew it.”

Stiles laughed, “Did you?”

“The two of you have been gone on each other since you brought him out of the woods.  I’m really very happy for you, kid.  And I know… I know your mom would be too.  She would have approved.  She liked the Hale kids a lot.”

“Thanks, dad,” Stiles replied quietly.

“Well, I should let you get back to work.  You and Derek’ll come by for dinner this weekend?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Ok.  Love you.”

“Love you too, dad.”

Stiles glanced at his watch and headed out of the station to get Cece from school.  He had plenty of time so he decided to walk to her school and was halfway there when a familiar voice called his name from behind.

“Godek!”

Stiles winced, but turned around, his mouth opening a little when he caught of his cousin, Julie Stilinski-Suh, jogging towards him.  “Did someone schedule a family reunion and forget to tell me?”

“What?”

Stiles shook his head, “Never mind.  And stop calling me Godek.  It’s a perfectly horrible name.”

Julie tilted her head and tucked her dark hair behind her ears, “Did Konstany pick it?”

Stiles’ expression soured, “Yes.  What are you doing in Beacon Hills?”

Julie frowned a little, “You said I could come.”

“I said- ohhhhh.  Oh, wow.  So it was dream magic… I’d been meaning to call your mother and ask her about it.”

Julie shrugged, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you aren’t familiar with it.  Konstany always said such things were for women and he hated it when my mom taught us any of her weird Korean magic.  He was such an ass.  I’m not sad he’s in jail.”

“No one is sad he’s in jail,” Stiles replied.  “But don’t say ass.”

Julie put her hands on her hips, “I’m sixteen.  I can swear if I want to.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but didn’t bother arguing with her.  “Come on.  I have to meet someone.  You can tell me what you’re doing here as we walk.”

For the rest of the walk, Julie did an impressive job of talking nonstop without actually telling him anything.  Stiles suddenly had a surge of sympathy for his own father.  Meeting Julie had delayed him, and he was a little late getting to the school.  He caught sight of Cece right away, but again she was standing with the strange witch from yesterday and chatting to him like he was an old friend.

“Julie, stay here,” Stiles said.

Eyes wide at his sharp tone, Julie simply nodded.  Stiles approached Cece and the strange witch from the side, silently casting a spell to blur his appearance.

“….meet you after dark.  And I won’t tell anyone,” Cece promised in a fervent whisper.

Stiles felt both his badge and his talisman flare in reaction to the panic he felt from Cece’s words, but he simply let his spell drop and approached them casually.  The smile he wore felt plastic, but Cece didn’t seem to notice anything was amiss.  Though she did cast a nervous a glance at the stranger.

“I was just saying hi.  We met yesterday so he doesn’t count as a stranger.”

Stiles continued to smile, “Cece, see that girl back there?  That’s my cousin, Julie.  I want you to go wait with her.”

“But I-”

“Now, Cecilia.”

The safety sigils we’d traced into her palms would be more than enough to protect her, but they weren’t designed to protect her from herself.  Stiles waited until she was halfway to Julie before turning his attention back to the stranger.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, again refusing to meet Stiles’ gaze.

“Just a second.  I don’t think we’ve met,” Stiles replied cordially.  “I’m Godek Stilinski, Sheriff of Beacon Hills and Patriarch of the Stilinski Clan.”

The witch took the offered hand with some reluctance, “Isaiah Lehigh.  I’m just passing through.  I didn’t mean any harm.”

Stiles shifted his grip, wrapping his fingers around Isaiah’s wrist and grabbed a hold of his magic.  The brief contact was enough to make him blanche, not because there was something intrinsically wrong with his magic but because Isaiah was much older than he looked.  Decades, likely.  And there was only one way for a witch to maintain such prolonged youth and the thought that Cecelia might have been his next victim made Stiles feel sick.

Isaiah tried to pull his hand away, but Stiles cast a magical tether on him to prevent him from leaving.  “You aren’t going anywhere.”

Isaiah’s shoulders dropped, but he didn’t say anything.  “I see.  What gave me away?”

“So you admit it?” Stiles demanded.

Isaiah shrugged, “No point in lying.”

“Hmm.  Your magic is much older than your face.  It sickens me that you’ve been allowed to live this long.”

He stared at his feet; “I didn’t have a choice in this, Sheriff.  And I do my best to keep to myself.  But sometimes it just gets to be too much and I have to come back.”

“You harm a hair on Cecelia Hale’s head, or that of anyone on this territory, and I will end you,” Stiles promised.  “Do you understand?”

“I understand.”

Stiles heard laughter from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see that Allison Argent and Lydia Martin had joined his cousin and Cece.  “Hey!” Stiles called to them, forcing a smile onto his face, “Can you do me a favor and take Cece to the Hale house and Julie to my father’s house?”

“Sure,” Allison called back.

“What are you doing?” Cece asked anxiously.

“I’m just helping Isaiah get where he needs to go,” Stiles replied.

“Really?” She beamed. 

“Yep.”

Stiles watched Allison and Lydia leave, taking Cece and Julie with them.  He wanted to shake Cece, to shout at her, that after everything he’d said to her the day before how could she act so foolishly? It was better for Allison to take her home until Stiles calmed down, but something was going to have to be done about her utter disregard for her own safety.  Isaiah was quiet, subdued and stooped, as they walked back to the station together.  He said nothing as Stiles locked him in a cell in the back, covered in heavy wards to prevent him from escaping or trying to harm anyone.

“Can I get in touch with your clan?”

Isaiah dropped into a dark corner of the cell, wrapping his arms around his legs.  “No.  They declared me lost to them long ago.”

“Of course,” Stiles replied.  “All the same, I’d like to get in touch with them.  Perhaps you’d like to tell me your real name?”

“I have nothing else to say.”

Stiles didn’t push because it would come out in the end, but instead left the creature in its cell and went back to his office.

Of course he’d heard stories of them before, witches who ate children to maintain eternal youth and beauty, but he’d never before met one.  And that he’d gotten so close to Cecilia…

“Sheriff,” the radio had his hip crackled to life.

“Yeah, Boyd?”

“I’m in pursuit of the 10-14,” he said, panting for breath as he ran.  “I’m herding her, but I need back up.  Can you cut her off at Elmwood Rd in fifteen minutes?”

Stiles stood, “I’ll be there.”

_

[Follow me on Tumblr](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the prowler.... its not high school kids messing around in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I had computer problems.

 

**From Here On**

**Waiting for the Mating Moon**

**Part 3**

Following Boyd’s directions, Stiles headed down towards Elmwood Rd.  A young woman burst out of the woods and sprinted across the street.  He was barely able to take in more than her blonde hair and the blood on her clothes before she was dashing towards the woods.

Stiles threw himself out of the car, “Wait!  I want to help you!”

She stopped abruptly, nearly losing her balance, before turning slowly.  She parted the curtain of messed blonde hair away from her face, “Godek?”

Stiles reared back in surprise, taking a couple of steps forward, “Erica?”  It had been years since he’d seen her, but the Stilinskis and the Reyes had been friends for a long time and despite that she was more than ten years younger than him, Stiles had always been fond of her.

She pressed a hand over her mouth, nodding quickly.  She closed the distance between them, stumbling over her bare and bloodied feet, and collapsed against him as soon as she was close enough.

“Oh my god, Erica,” Stiles managed.  “What the hell happened to you?”

“I’m in Beacon Hills?  I’m in Stilinski territory?  I couldn’t tell for sure.”

“You’re in my territory,” Stiles assured her gently.  “You’re perfectly safe.  How about I take you to the hospital and you can tell me how this happened?”

She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear and her expression frantic, “I need to see the Sheriff.”

“I’m the Sheriff.”

She raised her head in surprise, but nodded slowly when she saw the badge pinned to his shirt.  “You wear it well, Godek.”

“Come on,” he tried to smile at her.  “Call me Stiles.”

“Can I see your Patriarch?”

“Ah.”  Stiles frowned at her in surprise, because the Reyes clan was one of the first groups he’d notified after assuming his grandfather’s position.  David Reyes hadn’t been particularly impressed, he’d always been a friend to Konstany, but Stiles’ hadn’t figured he’d keep Konstany’s arrest a secret.

“I’m the head of the clan.”

Her eyes widened, “Is he… did he… Did he die?”

“Ah, no,” Stiles replied.  “He’s in jail.  I promise we can talk about all this later, but you need to see a Doctor.”

The radio at his hip flared to life, “Sheriff?”

“10-23,” Stiles replied.  “10-6.  Head back to the station.”

“10-4,” Boyd replied.

Erica stared at him for a moment, “I have sanctuary here?”

“Yes.  Of course.”

His talisman flared briefly at his words and Stiles offered his hand to Erica, palm up, to grant her magical sanctuary.  Erica hesitated briefly before pulling her talisman out from under her shirt and resting her hand atop his.  The emblem of Beacon Hills appeared on the top of her hand with the Stilinski crest beneath it.  The marks glowed briefly, before fading to a faint grey color. 

“You won’t let them take me away?  You promise?”

“You’re safe here,” Stiles reiterated.  “You know what this does, right?” He tapped the mark on her hand.

“It means you can track me.  But you won’t let the Hales give me back?”

“Give you back to who?  Why aren’t you with your clan, Erica?”

Her shoulders slumped, “It’s a long story.  And it isn’t a nice one.”

“Tell me on the way to the hospital?” He said gently

Erica shook her head, “I don’t need a Doctor.”

“I’m sure you’re a very competent healer.  All the same-”

Erica’s hands tightened in his uniform shirt, her eyes wide as she looked over his shoulder.  Stiles turned, following her gaze, but saw nothing.  She was shaking and for a moment Stiles worried that she would begin to hyperventilate.

“Erica?”

“They found me.”  She clung to his arm.  “Don’t let them take me.  Stiles, please.  You can’t.  Please.”

“Erica, are you being chased by the Law?”

She shook her head quickly.  “No.  I’m not and I haven’t done anything wrong.”  She grabbed hold of her talisman and lifted it to rest against her palm.  “I swear.  Don’t let them take me.  I can’t go back.”

Stiles copied her, grabbing his talisman to rest against his palm and raising his hand.  “I won’t make you go with them if you don’t want to.  I swear.”

Erica nodded slowly, some of the fear in her eyes dimming, “You should get out your gun.  You don’t have any wolfsbane bullets, do you?”

“Erica, are you being chased by werewolves?!”

Her unhappy nod was pointless, because five werewolves burst out of the trees.  The wolves slowed as they approached and the largest of them shifted back into her human form when they were close enough to talk without yelling.  Stiles rested his hand on his gun but did not draw it, angling himself to be slightly in front of Erica as he addressed them.

“Do you have permission from Alpha Hale to be in this territory?”

“I doubt Alpha Hale will object,” she said flippantly.  “And we don’t plan to stay long.”  Her gaze rested on Erica.  “Come.”

Erica steeled herself, “No.”

“This is not a request.  You will come.”

Erica shook her head, “No.”

The werewolf flashed her fangs at Erica, but Stiles cleared his throat.  “I’m Sheriff Stilinski.  Who are you?”

“You may call me Kali,” she replied.  “I’m a member of the Alpha pack.”

Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he hesitated when her eyes flashed red and a moment later the eyes of all the wolves behind her flashed red as well.  “Well, Kali,” he replied.  “You’re not welcome in this territory and you’re not removing Erica Reyes from it without her permission.  And it seems like you probably aren’t going to get it.  I suggest you leave.”

“I would think you’d be glad to get a creature like her out of your territory…and I know Alpha Hale will side with us.”

Erica whimpered quietly behind him.

“Regardless,” Stiles replied, “I’ve already granted Erica sanctuary here.”  He shifted to the side slightly, long enough for Erica to raise her hand and show the mark.

 “It’s true.  You can’t make me go with you.”

Kali roared and Stiles drew his gun.  “I won’t ask you again to withdraw.  Leave my territory.  NOW.”

She flickered her hand, her claws elongating, and approached them.  The first two bullets to the chest didn’t even slow her down, but she hit the ground after Stiles emptied his clip.  He reached for the radio at his hip, but the other wolves were faster.  Two of them went around him, going for Erica, and the other two charged him directly.  His badge and his talisman both reacted, the first of the wolves to charge him was thrown into a near by tree and the second yelped like he’d been burned when he swiped at Stiles.  He missed hitting Stiles, but he got a hold of the radio and smashed it.  Stiles reloaded his gun as fast as he could manage and shot at the other werewolf until he crawled away, whimpering.

“Erica?!”

Stiles darted around the police car, pausing only briefly when he saw the driver’s side of the car had been utterly smashed.  Erica sat on the ground, her legs curled up to her chest as she sobbed, surrounded by pieces of the two werewolves who had attacked her.  There was blood and fur everywhere, but Erica looked up when Stiles approached. 

“Erica…holy hell…. How-”

She wiped away some of the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.  Whatever she planned to say was halted when Kali appeared on her other side, and Stiles pulled her to her feet and pushed her behind him.

Kali stared at the carnage, her eyes red, “Do you see now why it’s better for her to come with us?  Deucalion would have given her a high position in the pack as third wife and we would have…handled her.”

“I won’t go back with you.”

“Then you’ll die.”

“I’m not going let you kill her,” Stiles said.

Kali shook her head, “You’re impressive, for a witch.  I’d heard that about you.  But you _cannot_ protect her.  Even if I don’t take her, someone else will.  It’s better for everyone involved if you let me take her back now.”  Her eyes landed on Erica briefly.  “Deucalion will forgive you…eventually.”

“You aren’t taking her anywhere.  I won’t let you.”

Kali tilted her head, “You can’t stop all of us.”

“You seem to be the only one left standing.”

She laughed loudly at his assertion, “Do you think I came to get here with just those four?  No, that was just our attempt to be reasonable.  The entire pack is here, waiting for my signal, and we will rip your territory apart to get her back.”  She turned to Erica again, “Is this what you want? You’re coming back with us no matter what.  Do you really want to see this town burn first?”

“You forget that I share this territory with a wolf pack.  The Hale’s-”

“The Hale’s would give back what was ours if they were here,” Kali shouted.  “Don’t make the mistake of thinking they will support you.  If you fight us, little witch, you will do it on your own.”

“So be it,” Stiles raised his hand when Kali took a step forward.  “Erica, run.”

“But, I-”

“Follow this road.  It’ll take you to the center of town.  Find my father.”

“Stiles…”

Stiles kept his gaze glued on Kali, “Go, Erica.  I know what I’m doing.”

He listened to the sound of her retreating footfalls for a moment.  Kali leaned forward, growling when she could get no closer to him.  But when Stiles took a small step backwards, Kali was able to move forward an equivalent amount.  “This won’t hold me forever.”

Stiles ignored her, pausing for a moment to reinforce the spell, before bolting after Erica.  He pressed his hand against his throat, his fingers pressing against his Adams Apple hard enough to bruise.  He opened his mouth and what first started as a scream, was quickly warped into a piercing howl by his magic.  A chorus of howls responded seconds later, the loudest of which was Talia, but the closest of which Stiles was fairly confident was Peter.  A few moments later Stiles felt the spell holding Kali break.  He spun around when she was only a few feet behind him and was surprised to see that it wasn’t Kali pursuing him, but the wolf that had been thrown against the tree.  The wolf reached for him, eyes red and claws ready, but a force slammed into him from the side.

The werewolf howled when his head cracked against the pavement, but went silent when the figure over him ripped his heart out through his chest.  Stiles stumbled backwards, only slightly less alarmed when Peter Hale turned around to meet his gaze.  Peter dropped the heart on the ground beside the body and that, coupled with the mess of body parts he had seen surrounding Erica, was too much.  Stiles turned, vomiting, and would have fallen to his knees if Peter hadn’t grabbed hold of him.

Peter had grabbed Stiles with his clean hand, but Stiles’ gaze was drawn to the hand dripping blood onto the ground.

“Stiles,” Peter said gently.  “He was going to kill you or try to turn you.  Any wolf coming at you like that is going to die.”

“You ripped his heart out of his chest,” Stiles gasped. 

“You’d be surprised what we can heal from,” Peter said.  “I regret that I appear to have…startled you.  You’re an ally as a Stilinski and a part of the pack as my godson’s mate.  Not three months ago you saved not only my life, but also the lives of everyone in my family.  He’s lucky I killed him quickly.”

“But I-”

“And I do not believe that Derek would ever recover from your loss, Stiles.  Are you going to arrest me?”  Peter smirked a little, not cockily but in a more self-deprecating manner.  “I won’t flee.  I understand you can’t ignore your Oath.”

The badge was quiet and Stiles shook his head, “No.”

Peter was quiet for a long moment, his unblinking gaze pinned to Stiles.  “I would never want you to be afraid of me.”

“I’m not.”

Peter nodded after a short pause.  “Are there anymore?”

“Two more dead and two confirmed alive, but she said…”

But Peter’s attention was elsewhere.  “I hear them.”

Stiles blanched as he felt a chill run through his body, “My wards are going off all over town.”

“Are we being invaded?”

Stiles nodded numbly.  “I think- Yeah.  Yeah, we are.”

Peter growled loudly, shifting into his beta form.  “Go. I’ll slow them down.”  He slipped out of his jacket and tossed it to Stiles, shifting into his wolf form before the witch could object.   Stiles felt through his pockets until he found Peter’s phone, before dropping the jacket and continuing towards town.  The sounds of a fight behind him reached his ears and Stiles began to run.  He pressed the home button on Peter’s phone and held it down until it beeped.

“Call Talia.”

“Do you want to call Talia Bossy Alpha Hale?” Siri asked. 

“Yes!”

“Calling Talia Bossy Alpha Hale,” Siri responded.

Talia answered after two rings.  “Peter, did you find Stiles?”

“He found me,” Stiles panted, gasping for air as he tried to talk while sprinting.

“What happened?”

“Alpha pack,” Stiles managed. 

“Is the territory under attack?”

“Yes.”

“Are you safe?”

“Safeish?”

“Stay that way,” Talia said in a rush.

“I’m heading to the center of the city.  I need to access the ley lines there.”

“By the library?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“I’ll meet you there.”

Stiles ended the call and pressed the home button again until it beeped.

“Call 911.”

“Calling 911,” Siri replied.

“911,” the dispatcher said.  “What is the nature of the emergency?”

“This is the Sheriff, the territory is under attack.  Sound the alarm.”

There was half a moment of shocked silence before she agreed and ended the call and a few seconds later a siren began to blare throughout the town.  Stiles continued to run and when he estimated that about ten minutes had passed, he pressed his hand against his badge and raised the wards on the public and town owned buildings. 

His legs were shaking and he could barely breath by the time he got to town.  Erica was standing in the middle of an empty street, tears streaming down her face, looking lost and terribly young.  Stiles linked his arm with hers and tugged gently, until she walked with him of her own accord.  His father was waiting for him at the center of town, Julie, Lydia and Allison at his side.

“Did you get Cece home?”

Allison nodded, “Yes, I left her with her father.  What’s going on?  Who is this?”

“We’re being invaded by an Alpha pack.”  All three of them froze in surprise, but Stiles turned to Allison and continued, “I need you to go to your father’s house and get all his wolfsbane bullets.”  Stiles took a small step forward and then to the side, making small movements until he felt himself standing in the exact center of his territory.

“Oh god, Stiles,” Allison replied.  “After what happened with Peter…I had a talk with my father and we got rid of all of it.  There’s no wolfsbane in the territory.  I’m sorry.  I thought it was for the best.”

“It’s fine.  You did right, Allison,” Stiles said.

“My god, Erica?” Joe spoke up suddenly.  “Erica Reyes?”

She nodded quietly.

“I didn’t recognize you with all the…” he paused, his eyes glued to the blood covering her clothes, “You need a Doctor.”

Erica shook her head quietly, “It’s not my blood.”

“The Alpha pack came here chasing Erica. I gave her sanctuary and they attacked.  I’ve raised all the wards on the public buildings and I’m going to try to raise the wards surrounding this territory.”

Joe’s eyes widened in surprise, “You have wards surrounding the entire town?”

“Yeah.”

“And you can hold them in place by yourself?” Julie demanded.

“I actually have no idea.  They were more an exercise in boredom, I never thought I might have to use them.” Stiles admitted.  “But we’ll see.”  Stiles let his hands drop to hang up his sides, spreading his fingers, and tilted his face up to the sky.  His ley lines spread out to the edges of his territory in twenty-four different directions.  Drawing from them, he felt the invading wolves like bitter pulses.  Many had crossed into his territory already, but many more still were on their way.  It suddenly occurred to Stiles that Derek was out of town and the thought of trapping his mate outside the territory pained him, but he pushed the wards up and surrounded the entire territory.  For a moment it was overwhelming and the power pulled at him like a vacuum.  He tugged back carefully, until the vacuum faded and the power behind the spell began to swell.  For a brief moment the strength of his magic was so strong Stiles wondered if he could give the spell enough power to make it self sustaining, but it wasn’t worth the risk that the entire spell might collapse.  After a moment he adjusted and it just felt like a heavy weight resting on his shoulders.

Both Joe and Julie were staring at him in surprise, but Joe spoke first, “Holy fuck, kid.”

Erica offered a watery smile, “You always were a damn good witch, Stiles.”

“Did you almost make a magical self sustaining power source?” Julie demanded.  “How the fuck-”

“Julie!” Joe objected.

“Sorry,” Julie said, her expression entirely unrepentantly, “But did you?”

“I’m not sure,” Stiles admitted.  “But I’ve got the wards stable and I can hold the spell for quite some time.”

“Can you move out of the center?” Lydia asked.

“I think so,” Stiles replied.  “But I need to stay on the ley lines.”  Catching sight of Talia approaching, Stiles waited until she joined them before speaking again.

“I’ve warded the town.”

“The town buildings?” Talia asked.

“No, the entire town.  More of them were coming.  I had to keep them out.”

“How many made it in?” Talia asked.

Stiles let his eyes close briefly.  He held one hand over his badge and one hand away from his chest, focusing on the intruders.  After a moment he opened his eyes, grimacing a little, “Eighteen.  Have you heard from Peter?”

Talia nodded, “Peter is fine.  He killed one, but the other escaped.  He said she introduced herself as Kali and said they would retreat once their stolen pack member was returned.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening,”

Talia sighed a little, “Stiles, you have a good heart, but we cannot just take people from their packs…even from ones as backwards as the Alpha pack.”

Erica backed away, moving so that Joe was between her and Talia. “Stiles, you promised,” her wavering voice reminded him.

“I know,” he replied to her.  “I haven’t forgotten.  Talia,” he said slowly, “Erica Reyes is a friend of mine.”

Talia glanced at Erica briefly, “There are ways for her to break from her pack if she truly wishes, but not like this.”

“She doesn’t belong to them,” he argued.

“She’s a part of their pack.  I understand that she is your friend and you want to help her, but I cannot support removing a wolf from their pack like this.”

“I granted her sanctuary.”

“Stiles,” Talia sighed a little.

“She was right,” Erica said.  “She was right.  Kali said she’d side with them.  I can’t go back.  I won’t-”

“Erica,” Joe said gently, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Talia held up her hands, “Calm down.  It’s obvious that something isn’t right.  I can tell just by looking at her.  But if she wants to break from her pack, she needs to-”

“Erica isn’t part of their pack.”

Talia frowned, inhaling deeply, “Yes, she is.  I can smell it on her.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Stiles replied.  “She’s sixteen and she’s a witch.  She cannot be part of their pack.”

“Stiles,” Erica whispered, her eyes wide with panic.  “Stiles, I-”

“Did this girl tell you she was a witch?” Talia asked, a frown spreading across her face.

“I’ve known Erica her whole life,” Stiles replied.  “She’s from an ally clan.  She’s absolutely a witch.” 

“Stiles, this girl is a werewolf,” Talia said.

“No, she’s a witch.  She’s…” Stiles turned to as Erica began to openly weep.  “Oh, Erica.”

She shook her head as she continued to cry, “I tried to hide the scent, but I couldn’t keep up the spell.”

“You were turned?” Stiles asked gently.

“Everyone should back away from her very slowly,” Talia cautioned.

Joe, Allison, Lydia and Julie obeyed.  Stiles held out his hands to Erica, and intertwined their fingers when she stood before the ley line.  “What happened?”

“Stiles, be careful,” Talia warned.

“About two months ago, a werewolf bit me.  He- he died within minutes of it.  But I lived and I turned.”

“And you didn’t go mad?” Stiles asked gently.

“No,” Erica wiped the tears off her cheeks, “I don’t know why, but I didn’t die and I didn’t go insane.  But I have trouble controlling my magic and the wolf… You saw what happened to the two who attacked me.  I lashed out with my claws and my magic at the same time.  After it happened,” she cleared her throat.  “My father gave me to the Alpha pack and told me to never come back.”

“Did he expel you from the clan?”

She shook her head, “No, he didn’t want the kind of questions that would bring.  But he told me I wasn’t welcome among them anymore.  Deucalion told me he would bite me on the next moon because then he would be my Alpha and he could control me.  And he said he would marry me, to give me a place of honor among them.  I know what they make people like he do for them, Stiles, and I couldn’t.  So I waited until they were distracted, until they thought I was complacent, and I ran away and came here.”

“Stiles,” Talia said, “I feel for her, I do, and I’ll do what I can to help keep her from the Alpha pack but witch-wolves…they’re extremely dangerous.”  She met Erica’s gaze, “Young lady, I don’t hate you and I certainly don’t wish you ill…but I have to think about the safety of this territory.”

“I’ve never hurt anyone,” Erica whispered.  “Except those two Alphas who attacked me.”

“Can you control your wolf?”

“No,” Erica admitted.  “Not fully.”

“Can’t she be taught?” Joe interjected.  “Just like any other bitten wolf?”

“Magic and lycanthropy don’t go well together,” Talia said.  “I’ve never heard of anyone being able to control it, but then again…” she studied Erica carefully, “I’ve never heard of a witch surviving the bite and retaining their sanity after their first full moon.  Those that don’t die go mad.  How long since you were bitten?”

“I’ve turned for two moons.”

“How was it?”

“I don’t know,” Erica mentioned, “I don’t really remember it.  But I know I didn’t hurt anyone, because my father locked me in my room.”

Stiles looked at Talia in surprise, recalling what Cece had told him about Peter’s friend who was a wolf-witch, but he said nothing.  “You’ll help?”

Talia nodded slowly, “Yes.  So long as she remains with you, with me or with someone else we’re both confident can subdue her if she loses control.  Do you agree to this, Erica?”

Erica nodded slowly, “Yes.  I agree.”  She squeezed Stiles hands briefly before releasing him.  “You didn’t disavow me. I thought you might when you found out.  You’re a good person, Stiles.”

Stiles tapped the crest of his family on her hand, “I promised you sanctuary.  I don’t go back on my promises.”

Erica managed a smile, though her eyes were still a little watery.  “I meant I’m surprised you didn’t disavow our engagement.”

“Whoa, disavow our _what_?!”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha Pack is just one of many problems

**Part 4**

Everyone was staring at him and Stiles felt their gazes like a weight.  His father looked shocked, an expression that was likely mirrored on his own face.  Both Lydia and Allison looked surprised and confused, Julie just seemed confused, but it was Talia’s reaction that Stiles was currently the most concerned about.  But she didn’t look angry, just perplexed, as her gaze darted between Stiles and Erica.

“Our engagement,” Erica repeated quietly.  “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you’d kept it a secret.”

Stiles took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm, “It was a secret from me, Erica.”

“Your grandfather never told you?”

“My father is so damn lucky he’s already in jail,” Joe mumbled under his breath.

Erica’s gaze darted from Joe to Stiles, “My father and your grandfather agreed on our engagement when I was very young.  We’re to marry after I turn eighteen but before I turn twenty-two in case I want to go to college first.  After that I’ll live here with you and…”

“And?” Stiles prompted.

She steeled herself, “And care for our children.  If we don’t have a son by the fifth one, we have the option to separate.” 

“Erica, do you actually want to marry me?” Stiles asked. 

“I would be honored to marry you,” Erica replied evenly, though without meeting his gaze.  “If you’ll still have me.”

“You came here because you thought I might give you sanctuary because we’re engaged,” Stiles said to himself.

“Yes,” Erica admitted.  “You gave it to me without knowing we’re betrothed?  Why?”

“Because you’re my friend and I had the power to help you.  Erica, I love another.”

Erica shrugged, “That doesn’t bother me.”

“It doesn’t?”

“I don’t expect fidelity from you, Stiles.”

“Oh my god,” Lydia interrupted after a moment.  “This is the most fucked up thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Your father and mine wrote a contract?” Joe asked Erica, continuing after she nodded.  “And the only separation clause is if you can’t bear a son?”  He groaned when she nodded for a second time.  “I should have known.  He’d made a point of planning nearly everyone's marriages.  Of course he had a plan for you, he just never told me.”

“His evil master plan was for me to marry Erica?” Stiles asked skeptically. 

“You come from twelve generations of witches,” Joe said after a moment.  “And Erica does as well, if I recall correctly?”

“I do,” Erica agreed.

“You have the potential to have some very magically powerful children.  Your magic must be extremely compatible, or he wouldn’t have bothered with a contract,” Joe said quietly.  “That’s it.  That’s his plan.”

“Is twelve generations important?” Talia asked.

Joe sighed a little, “Yes and no.  It’s complicated.”

“Well it’s a stupid plan,” Stiles objected.  “There was never any chance that it was going to happen.”

“Really?”

Stiles was quiet briefly, “You want the truth?”

Erica nodded.

“Okay,” Stiles agreed.  “The truth is that I still see you as a little girl, Erica.  You’re a lot younger than me and you’re still a teenager.”

Erica shrugged, “I know I’m still young, but I won’t be forever.”

“And I’m in love with another.”

“I don’t expect you to love me, Stiles,” Erica replied.  “I never really hoped for more between us than friendship.  And I’m not the jealous type.  You wouldn’t even have to see me if you didn’t want to after we had a son.”

“What is the obsession with having a son?” Lydia demanded.

“An heir,” Joe explained.  “Both to lead the clan and to replace Stiles as Sheriff.”

“It has to be a boy?” Lydia asked.

“No,” Julie interjected a bit curtly, “It doesn’t.  That was just Konstany.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Stiles interrupted, “Erica, it would be extremely difficult for us to conceive a child together naturally.  Probably impossible.”

Confusion spread across her features briefly, “Is your lover a man?”

Stiles nodded, “Erica, you’re a beautiful girl and a powerful witch…but I don’t love you and I’m not attracted to you at all.  I’m not attracted to women at all.  You’d be miserable with me.”

“I’d be safe,” Erica said quietly. 

Talia cleared her throat, “She does have a point.”

“What?” Stiles demanded.

Allison took a step forward, “We should do this later.  We need to make a plan about the eighteen Alpha’s in the territory.”

“They aren’t doing anything,” Stiles said.  “I mean, they aren’t currently breaking any laws.  They’re in four groups at the edges of the territory.  I think they’re trying to see if they can push down my wards to let the rest of their pack in.”

“Can they?” Talia asked.

Stiles’ smile was all teeth, “No.”

“So what are we going to do?” Lydia asked.

“Talia, I was thinking perhaps the pack could go through the town and escort everyone who isn’t already there to one of the warded public buildings.”

Talia tilted her head a little, “You don’t want us to fight the Alpha pack?”

“No.  I have an idea… As the Sheriff I can appoint four Protectors to the town.  I want to send each one of these Protectors down the closest ley line to where the Alphas are.  I’ll remain on the center of the ley lines and use them as a vessel to force the Alphas out of the territory and onto the other side of the wards.”

Joe whistled lowly and Talia looked at him briefly before replying, “That sounds like some rather intense magic.”

“Stiles,” Julie said cautiously, “Are you sure-”

“I think I can do it,” Stiles insisted.  “It’s the best way to get them out of the territory with minimal bloodshed.  I don’t think my stomach is up to watching anymore hearts get ripped out of chest cavities.”

Nearly everyone grimaced, with Julie looking the most alarmed, but Talia replied quietly and without any concern.  “Any wolf who goes for you with the intent to harm you in front of any of us is going to be dealt with harshly.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

“Did Peter scare you?”

Joe blanched, “ _Peter_ ripped the heart out of a persons chest??”

“To be fair the person was trying to kill me at the time,” Stiles admitted.  “I’m not afraid of Peter,” he clarified to Talia, “But it was…alarming.”

“I understand.  We would never want you to fear any of us.  It is possible that Peter reacted somewhat more violently than was called for, but Derek is his godson and Peter is very fond of you.”

“So you don’t think he should have killed him?” Joe asked.

“No.  If I had been there, I would have killed the wolf as well.  As would Derek or Laura or any of us.” Talia disagreed.  “But ripping the still beating heart from his chest might have been a tad dramatic.”

“Whose Peter?” Erica asked quietly.

“My brother and my second,” Talia replied.

“Your lover?” she asked Stiles.

“Ah, no.  But Derek is.”

Erica shifted restlessly, “Is Derek a werewolf?”

“Derek is my son,” Talia confirmed. 

She turned her gaze back to Stiles, “So you’re his mate?”

“I am,” Stiles answered gently. 

Erica stared at her feet, “I don’t have a chance, do I?”

“Erica,” Talia said gently, “You need to know that there is a very good chance any children you have would be wolves.  And that’s discounting the entirely real possibility that your children might be witch-wolves.”

“Oh.  I- I just assumed they’d be witches,” Erica mumbled.  “I never… I never thought.  I don’t- What am I going to do now?  I have no value as a wife or a potential mother.”

Stiles couldn’t move off the ley line and she was standing too far away for him to take her hands.  His father moved closer to Erica and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.  Some of the tension left her expression, but she still looked very close to tears.

“You have far more value than just as a wife or mother,” Lydia said.

“I know that,” Erica said quietly.  “But I just thought…I just thought if I got here and I could convince Stiles to marry me… I thought it might make everything okay again.  I don’t want to die.  Its true I ran away from the Alpha pack, but I suppose in a way I was lucky with them.  Most anyone else would have just killed me.”

“Erica, listen to me,” Stiles said insistently, “We’ll find a way. I promise.  We’ll figure it out.  You aren’t going back to them and you aren’t going to die.”

Erica nodded, but she didn’t look particularly reassured, “We have more important problems to deal with right now.  I… I didn’t think they’d follow me,” she admitted.  “I knew you shared this territory with a werewolf pack and I thought they’d respect that.”

“No one blames you,” Talia said.  “Stiles, the Protectors?  Who would they be?”

“Since I need them to follow the ley lines to north, south, east and west, they need to be different from each other in four ways.  They have to be people I trust and people connected to the territory.”  He was quiet for a moment, pointing first to his father, Allison and then Lydia.  “Witch, human, banshee.”

He paused for a moment as the three of them agreed, “There’s still one more.”

“I would be happy to volunteer,” Talia said.

“I know you would,” Stiles said, “And I would be glad for your help, but you’re going to need to help coordinate getting the rest of the townspeople to the warded buildings.  And…”

“And?”

“I didn’t just pick them because they were standing in front of me,” Stiles explained, tapping his badge.  “I didn’t choose them.”

“How about Scott?” Talia suggested.

“It isn’t Scott.  Plus Scott was bitten, he was born a human and is now a werewolf.  It wouldn’t work.  It needs to be a born werewolf.”  Stiles sighed, running his hands through his hair.  “Fuck.  It’s Derek.  We need Derek for the spell.”

“You can’t think he’ll refuse?”

“No, it isn’t that.  He isn’t here,” Stiles told Talia.  “He went out of town looking for some books on ‘the little death magic’ and wasn’t planning to come back until tonight.”

Both Julie and Erica laughed, but Joe choked and went red in the face.  “Damn it, Stiles, TMI!”

“For a client, dad,” Stiles said with a put upon sigh.  “And even if it wasn’t for a client, don’t think I don’t know about when you-”

“No more!” Joe cried, “oh my god, stop.”

“What am I missing?” Talia asked.

Lydia smirked at her, “Your son is looking for books on sex magic.”

“Well,” Talia said, both her eyebrows raised, “How…interesting.  Is it perhaps related to witching marriage ceremonies?”

“Oh my god,” Stiles said.  “Moving on.  We need Derek.”

“He’s probably on his way back already,” Talia said.  “It’s entirely likely he knows something is wrong.  Is there anyway to get him through the wards?”

Stiles hesitated, “Letting someone in isn’t the same as pushing someone out.  It’s much easier to push someone out, but letting someone in can weaken the wards or even cause them to drop fully.”

Joe shook his head, “Is he wearing your talisman?”

Stiles nodded.

“Then if he meets you at the end of a ley line, you should be able to pull him in.”

“Assuming the Alpha’s don’t stop him,” Erica interjected.

“If they do,” Lydia said suddenly, “Can they use your talisman to move through the wards?”

“Not freely,” Stiles said, “But they can weaken an area.”  Stiles fished Peter’s cellphone out of his pocket and pressed the home button.  “Call Derek.”

“Do you want to call Derek Broody McBibliophile Hale?” Siri asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yes.”

Talia smiled a little, “Peter’s always had an interesting sense of humor.”

“Peter?” Derek whispered, continuing before Stiles could reply. “What the hell is going on?  I came back early, but I can’t get back into town and there are Alpha’s everywhere!  Please tell me you’re with Stiles and he’s okay.”

“Peter’s not with me right now, but I’m fine.  I’m with my father and your mother and Allison and Lydia.”

“Stiles,” Derek exhaled his name, “You’re okay?  Is everyone okay?”

“Everyone is fine.  I put up the wards because long story short the Alpha pack invaded the territory.”

“So none of them got in?”

“Eighteen of them got in.”

“Shit,” Derek cursed.

“How close are you to the boundary?”

“Not far,” Derek said, “But I’m on foot and moving to stay downwind of the Alphas.”

“Okay, do you remember when I took you walking through the preserve and I showed you where my wards were?”

“I remember.”

“Remember the one by the tree that you said you and Laura used to climb when you were kids?”

“Yes,” Derek confirmed.

“I need to you meet me there.  I can use the talisman to pull you through.”

“I’ll be there.  Be careful,” Derek said, he lowered his voice.  “I love you.”

Stiles’ smiled.  “You too.  I’ll be there as soon as I can.  Don’t get caught.”  He shoved Peter’s phone back in his pocket and turned to look back at the others.  “Talia, can you get started with moving everyone?”

Talia nodded, “Have Derek call me when he’s inside the ward?”

“Of course.”

Talia hesitated briefly, “Erica, I think you’d better come with me.”

Erica glanced at Talia nervously, before turning to Stiles.  “It’s okay.  You can go with her.”

“What if she gives me back to them?”

“She won’t.”

“Her son is your mate,” Erica objected.

“Hmm,” Stiles tapped his chin for a moment before turning to Julie.  “Can I see your talisman?”  Stiles studied it briefly when she pulled it out from under her shirt.  He pressed his thumb against her forehead, murmuring quietly.  “Erica, this is my cousin Julie.  Between her talisman and the spell I placed on her, you won’t be able to hurt her if you lose control of either your magic or your wolf.  Julie,” he rested his hands on her shoulders, “Will you stay with Erica and protect her as the,” he winced slightly, “the fiancé of the head of the clan?”

Wide eyed, Julie only nodded.

Stiles turned back to Erica, “You can trust Talia.  I trust her with my life.  I’d trust her with the lives of my clan members.  But Julie is going to go with you because I don’t want you to be afraid.  Is that acceptable?”

Erica nodded slowly, “Yes.  Thank you, Stiles.”

“You’re a marshmallow, Stiles,” Lydia said once Talia had left with Julie and Erica, but she smiled as she spoke.

“She’s just a kid,” Stiles replied.  “None of this is her fault.  And until I find a way to break the contract, she technically is my fiancé and I’m honor bound to protect her.”

“I’m pretty sure her turning into a witch-wolf is cause enough to break it,” Lydia disagreed.  “You could drop the wards and give her back, or just kick her out on her ass to fend for herself and most people wouldn’t even blink.”

“Fine,” Stiles smiled a little, “I’m a big softie.  Speaking of softies…I’m assuming since he hasn’t dropped out of the sky to start slicing up the invading Alphas that Jackson is out of town again?”

Lydia sighed, “He’s going to be so pissed he missed this.”

“Okay.  I’m going to go get Derek so we can do the spell.”

“That’s not a short walk,” Joe replied.

“I have to stay on the ley line.  I can’t drive.”

“Wait,” Allison said, “Do your feet have to stay on the ley line?  What about a bike?”

“That would be okay.  The line is thick enough that I can ride a bike and still be on top of it,” Stiles said.

“I’ll call Scott and tell him to bring his dirt bike.”

Allison stepped away briefly.  Joe turned to Lydia, “Would you mind terribly running to the station and getting Stiles something with a lot calories from the vending machine?  He’s expending a lot of energy.”

“Of course.”

Joe waited until Lydia was out of hearing range, “Once this is over I’ll go through your grandfather’s things and find the marriage contract.  I’ll find a way out of this for you.”

“I don’t think it will be a problem,” Stiles said, “I can’t imagine Konstany would have wanted a witch-wolf in the family, let alone one as the mother of my heirs.  Fucking prick.”

Joe nodded and caught Stiles’ hand, his gaze lingering on the ring, “This is nice.”

Stiles smiled, “I like it.”

Allison rejoined them, “Scott says that Cora has his dirt bike.  She’s going to bring it here before meeting up with Peter to bring Cece and Adam into town from the Hale house.”

“Okay.”

Lydia returned a moment later, her arms and also her large purse, full of what was likely the entire vending machine from the station.  She shrugged at Stile’s god smacked expression.  “I smashed the glass.”

Stiles groaned when his badge warmed at her statement.

“Bill me later,” she waved her hand dismissively, “I don’t care.”

Stiles had finished a kitkat, a bag of barbeque chips and was halfway through a strawberry pop tart when Cora appeared.  She didn’t have a helmet, but she took off the gloves she wore and passed them to Stiles.  She glanced over everyone quietly, assessing that they were all okay, but there was a tightness to her expression that Stiles’ didn’t understand.

“Cora?”

Cora worried her bottom lip, “Who was that girl with my mother?”

“Um, the girl with the black hair is my cousin Julie.  The girl with the blonde hair is my friend Erica.”

Cora stared at him unblinkingly, “Is Erica a witch?”

“She’s from an ally clan,” Joe replied.

Cora’s eyes narrowed, “And?”

“Why are you asking?” Stiles’ asked.

“There’s something about her….”

“Hm.  Don’t worry about it,” Stiles said gently.  “Erica is complicated, but she’s not a bad person and she won’t hurt anyone.”

Cora nodded slowly, “I’m to meet my uncle to bring my father and Cece here.  We’re going to put them in the Sheriff’s station.”

“Ah, no,” Stiles said.  He suddenly recalled the child-eater and was confident that he couldn’t escape, but he didn’t want Cece in the same building as that creature.  “I arrested someone the other day… It’s just better if Cece isn’t in the same building as him.  He’s dangerous.  How about you take them to the library?”

Cora shrugged, “Sure.  Just yell…” she smiled a little, “Or howl if you need anything.  That was pretty damn impressive you know.  I didn’t know you could do that.”

Stiles grinned, “I’m glad it worked.  I wasn’t sure you guys would know it was me.”

Stiles put the gloves on as Cora shifted and took off towards the Hale house as a full run. 

“Who did you arrest?” Joe asked.

Stiles sighed, “I met a strange witch the other day and his magic felt like it was your age, but his face was younger than me.  And he was a little too interested in Cecilia.”

Joe’s face twisted with revulsion, “A child-eater?”

“A what?” Allison demanded.

“They are taboo,” Joe replied.  “A witch is capable of many things, most of which are beautiful and wondrous.  There is little you can’t accomplish.”

“You said his face was younger than his magic,” Allison said thoughtfully, “He did something to extend his life?  Or make himself stay young?”

“Like I said, there is little that a powerful witch can’t accomplish.  But some of those things that utterly go against nature…they have a price.  And the price of this… they gain eternal youth and beauty, but the magic requires a child.”

“They murder children to remain young forever,” Allison whispered.

“Yes,” Joe replied, shivering a little.  “They eat their flesh and absorb the energy of their spirit.  It’s reprehensible.”

“That’s horrifying.”

“Yes,” Stiles agreed, “But it will have to be dealt with later.  This Isaiah guy isn’t going anywhere.  You three take shelter in the library, okay?  I’ll be back with Derek as soon as possible.”

A good portion of the ley line followed the street, but eventually he got to the preserve and he had to drive along one of the dirt paths.  It wasn’t the first time he’d ridden Scott’s dirt bike, but he wasn’t particularly experienced and he didn’t like it.  He cast a spell to muffle the sound of the bike, and kept a sharp eye out as he approached the ward.  Now that he was no longer standing in the intersection of the ley lines at the center of the territory, he wasn’t sure where the alphas were.  Stiles dismounted the bike and approached the ward, starting in surprise when his touch caused it to shimmer.

Derek appeared a moment later, wide-eyed and anxious looking.  Stiles pointed to his own talisman and after a moment Derek took the one he wore out from under his shirt.  He reached out for it with his magic and the talisman reacted instantly, reaching back for him.  At first it tried to pull Stiles closer to Derek, but Stiles twisted his magic and yanked.  Derek stumbled forward like someone had yanked on his talisman.  One of his hands went to steady himself on the ward, but his fingers slipped through it.

Grinning, Stiles took hold of his fingers and tugged gently.  Most of his arm was through the ward when the smile suddenly slipped from his face.  Derek glanced over his shoulder and Stiles followed his gaze.  At first he didn’t see anything, but a moment later several werewolves appeared from behind various trees.  Stiles tugged harder, but he couldn’t manage to pull Derek through the ward any faster.

One of the wolves stood in front of the others, shifting back into his human form.  He spoke to Derek for a moment, but whatever words they exchanged displeased him because his claws elongated, and Stiles could hear none of it because of the ward.

“No!” Stiles tugged harder and once part of Derek’s torso was through the ward Stiles grabbed the talisman with his free hand and pulled.

Derek turned his attention back to Stiles, fully ignoring the Alpha behind him.  His facial expression didn’t change at all and Stiles would never have known what was happening if he couldn’t see the Alpha stabbing him in the back over and over.

Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he leaned his forehead against the wall.  His hands tightened in Stiles’, his thumb brushing over the ring.  Derek’s lips parted in pain when the Alpha pulled his claws from his back.  He stepped forward and locked gazes with Stiles, pressing his claws against the side of Derek’s throat.

His mouth moved slowly as he carefully enunciated the words, “Give back Erica Reyes.”

He pressed his claws ever so slightly into Derek’s skin and small rivets of blood rolled down his neck.  Stiles tugged with all his strength when the Alpha moved his claws away.  Derek tipped forward through the ward and fell to the ground beside Stiles.  The Alpha stepped forward, this arm moving through the hole in Derek’s wake, but Stiles threw him back with his magic and sealed the gap.

Without bothering to see where the Alpha landed, Stiles’ dropped to his knees beside Derek.  He rolled the werewolf onto his back, crying out in relief when he saw that his eyes were open.

“Derek…”

“I’m okay,” Derek whispered, trying to lean up into the kisses Stiles’ pressed around his face.  “I’m already healing.  I’m okay.”

But the wounds on his neck were still bleeding sluggishly, “You aren’t healing.”

“I am,” Derek said weakly.  “Wounds from Alpha’s take longer, but I’m healing.  Look at me,” he commanded gently; threading his fingers with Stiles’, “I’m going to be okay.  You got me through and I’m going to be okay.”

Heart in his throat, Stiles glanced over his shoulder to see that the Alpha was back beside the ward and watching them.  Stiles’ kissed Derek briefly, “Did he tell you his name?”

Derek nodded, “He said his name was Deucalion and that you stole a member of his pack, a girl called Erica.  What’s he talking about?”

“It’s complicated,” Stiles’ admitted.  “I’ll tell you when we’re back in town, okay?”

“Okay,” Derek agreed, his eyes closing briefly for a moment.  “I’m tired.”

“Oh god, no,” Stiles half shouted.  “Don’t go to sleep.  You can’t sleep!”

Derek smiled, “It’s normal, healing takes a lot out of us.”

“Can you stay awake until we’re back in town?  Your mom is there.”

“I’ll try.”

“Are you healed enough to get up?  I have Scott’s dirt bike.”

“I need another minute,” Derek admitted.  “And you’ll have to help me.”

“Of course,” Stiles kissed him again before standing and turning his attention back to Deucalion.  The Alpha’s expression was a little smug, but he didn’t move as he watched Stiles.  Still keeping on the ley line, Stiles moved to stand directly before the ley line.  He met Deucalion’s gaze and spoke quiet, but slowly so the werewolf would be able to read his lips.

“You have made an enemy out of my clan on this day.  All who see you will know what you are.”  Stiles wrapped his hand around his talisman.  “As head of the Stilinski clan I declare that you are taboo.  There can be no forgiveness.  I have marked you for life as the enemy of my clan and all those who call us allies.”

Stiles waited long enough for the mark to appear on his cheek before turning his attention back to Derek.  He helped the sluggish werewolf back to his feet and used a spell to ensure that he wouldn’t fall off the bike and didn’t stop until they were back in the center of town.  There was a bench nearby, but Stiles couldn’t reach it without leaving the ley lines, so he sat down where they intersected and used his thigh as a pillow for an increasingly drowsy Derek.

The talisman lay against his chest and when he touched it, it glowed brightly.  When he took his fingers away it stopped instantly and Stiles suddenly understood why it hadn’t protected Derek.  It wouldn’t fully protect him from an attacking werewolf, but it should have done something.  Yet it had done nothing.

Stiles bowed his head.  “When I touched it to pull you through the ward, I took control of it and it latched back onto me.  It didn’t protect you at all.  I gave this to you to keep you safe and it didn’t do jack shit.  I’m so sorry.”

But Derek’s eyes had drifted closed and even though the steady rise and fall of his chest assured Stiles that he was merely sleeping, he couldn’t prevent the hot tears from slipping down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.”

 

[Tumblr!](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/isa-iadel)


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

In a fit of anger, most of which was directed at himself, Stiles tore the talisman off Derek’s neck and threw it. Instead of hitting the ground, it stopped midair and flung back, hitting a surprised Stiles in the face. The anger left him suddenly and studied it carefully.

“What’s wrong? Did I break you when I tried to use you to pull him through the ward?”

“It’s not broken,” Stiles looked at his father and said nothing as the older man dropped to kneel beside him. “He okay?”

“He’ll heal.”

Derek shifted in his arms, “Stiles…”

Stiles kissed his forehead, “You’re safe. I’ve got you,” and the werewolf stilled. He met his father’s gaze, “I grabbed hold of it to pull him through the ward and when the Alpha attacked him from behind… it did nothing to protect him. It didn’t do shit!”

“Had you not lost it during restitution, would you have given this to Derek?”

“I love him,” Stiles said hotly.

“Hey,” Joe said gently. “You don’t have anything to prove to anyone, least of all him. He knows. Answer my question.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Joe disagreed. “Be honest. Would you have given it to him?”

“I’d have made him his own,” Stiles admitted after a moment.

“There is nothing wrong with that,” Joe said. “Is it something you thought about? Considered the making of?”

Stiles nodded, “Yes.”

“Would it have looked at all like the perfectly good talisman gathering dust in a drawer at my house?”

Stiles’ mouth opened a little, “Well….Yes.”

“You may have been willing to part with the talisman, but it wasn’t willing to part with you. It’s latched back onto your magic, I can tell by looking at it. But even if it hadn’t, it would never had worked fully for Derek.”

“Because this whole times I sometimes still wished I had it?” Stiles whispered in shame. “Because I was too attached to fully let it go?”

“No, son,” Joe said gently, “Because your mother poured her love for you into when she helped you make it. She wanted something of her to remain to protect you when she was gone,” Joe closed his eyes tightly for a moment, his voice tight, as he continued you, “That kind of magic can’t be redirected. And it isn’t because you still wished you had it and it doesn’t mean that your feelings for Derek aren’t strong enough. This talisman will never truly belong to anyone except you. And when you die, its magic will follow yours and it will be nothing more than a necklace.”

“What should I do?” Stiles asked uncertainly.

“Put your talisman back on,” Joe instructed him, “And give Derek the one you made for him. It will protect him far better than this one will.”

Stiles closed his eyes and cupped both of his hands in front of him. A moment later there was a briefly warmth in his hands and the new talisman appeared in his hands. Passing his talisman off to his father, Stiles placed the talisman around Derek’s neck and let the amulet rest directly over his heart. Taking back the talisman from his father, Stiles put it on and was briefly dizzy with the feeling of his magic readjusting to its presence.

“This feels right,” Stiles admitted, “Yet I still feel like I don’t have the right to wear this.”

“Do you truly think any of the Hale’s would object to this? You are stronger and Derek is safer.”

“I don’t want to be like Konstany, I don’t want to be so motivated by greed and self interest that I take shortcuts and act without honor.”

“You could never be like him, Stiles,” Joe said. “Because your primary concern in all of this has always been other people. I sometimes wish you’d be a little more worried about yourself.”

“Stiles… you can’t…” Derek mumbled. “Don’t. Don’t.”

Wide eyed, Stiles ran his hand through Derek’s hair gently, “Derek, I don’t know what else to do.”

“…Put the mark on his cheek…”

Joe froze, “What?”

“I…”

“What happened to the Alpha who attacked Derek?” Joe asked sharply.

“Nothing.”

“Is he dead?”

Stiles met his father’s gaze, “Not yet.”

“Who isn’t dead yet?” Lydia called as she and Allison approached from behind. “Is Derek okay?” She demanded.

“I was talking about the Alpha who hurt him,” Stiles clarified. “Derek is going to be fine. He’s just resting.”

“What are we doing to do about the spell?” Allison asked gently, but still with some sense of urgency. “We need him.”

Derek forced his eyes half open, “’m here. I can help.”

“You can’t even stand up,” Stiles objected.

“Can too,” Derek replied petulantly, but didn’t bother trying. “’m just comfortable like this.”

“Dad, can you call Talia? Maybe she knows something we can do to speed up his healing process.”

“Okay,” Joe replied, stepping away.

“This is helping,” Derek said, his voice a little stronger than before as he dropped his hand on the news talisman he wore. “You made this for me?”

“Yes,” Stiles admitted.

“I like it. It’s better. It feels right. The other one was still yours, I could feel it, but I wasn’t sure how to give it back without offending you.”

“So you aren’t upset?”

“Why would I be upset? I’m proud to wear a talisman you made for me.”

Stiles leaned forward to press his forehead against Derek’s. Derek leaned up a little to kiss him briefly. Stiles helped him sit up, but still kept himself angled so that Derek could lean back against him. Derek tilted his head to rub his face against Stiles’ neck. “Tell me what’s going on?”

“Promise you won’t get upset?”

Derek tensed, “Why would I get upset?”

“A family friend showed up looking for sanctuary,” Stiles admitted. “She’s a witch, but apparently she was bitten and….”

Derek tensed, “You granted a witch-wolf sanctuary?”

“She’s only sixteen and I couldn’t just let the Alpha pack take her back.”

“And if she goes crazy and tries to kill everyone in this territory? She could lose control of her wolf or her magic or both!”

“She won’t,” Stiles said. “She hasn’t hurt anyone except the two Alphas who attacked us when she asked me for help.”

“Were you hurt?” Derek demanded. “If either of them so much as touched you, I’ll-”

“It was handled.” Peter Hale joined them, dropping to sit between Lydia and Allison. “I was nearby and I smelt your blood.”

“I’m healing.”

“So I see. And rather quickly at that.” His gaze lingered briefly on Derek’s new talisman. “Interesting.”

“You handled it?” Derek asked.

Peter smiled, “Permanently.” He offered his hand to Derek, frowning when his nephew shied away from it. “Derek.”

“I’ll heal,” Derek insisted. “You just said I’m healing quickly. I’m fine.”

“I understand from your mother that you’re needed for some kind of spell,” Peter explained.

Stiles nudged Derek gently, “Why won’t you let him help you? It won’t hurt him?”

“His healing still isn’t-”

Peter rolled his eyes, “You sound like your mother. I’m perfectly fine.”

“You took three wolfsbane bullets to the chest and the poison was within an inch of your heart,” Derek objected.

“I am perfectly fine.” His eyes narrowed at Derek’s stubborn expression. “Do not deny me the right to protect my godson. Give me your hand.”

Derek hesitated briefly, but after a moment he finally let Peter take hold of his hand.

“I thought you could only take pain away, not heal?” Stiles asked.

“We can help each other heal,” Peter explained. He kept Derek’s hand between his for a moment and the only change noticeable was that some of the color left his cheeks. He rolled to his feet and moved towards Joe. “Joe, I’d like to talk to my sister please.”

“How do you feel?”

“Fine. Normal,” Derek admitted. He got to his feet and gently pulled Stiles up as well. Allison and Lydia joined them and after he handed off his cell phone to Peter, Joe came over as well. “Let’s do this.”

Stiles nodded slowly. “Alright. Human, witch, wolf, banshee.” He pointed to the corresponding ley line for each person as he continued. “Allison, north. Dad, south. Derek, east. And Lydia, you take west. The more things we can think of that come in fours, the stronger the spell will be. I need a moment.” Stiles closed his eyes, thinking of things that come in fours, and mentally began to weave a spell together. “Okay, Allison.”

Allison stepped forward to where her ley line met the center. Stiles cupped her cheeks, bringing their faces almost uncomfortably close together as he spoke. “Allison Argent. You are human. You are winter, you are earth and your feet will take you north. You are sanguine. You carry the bow, you look for the cause, you use your sight and you seek justice. I declare you a vessel, a protector of my territory, and an enforcer of my will. Do you accept?”

“I accept.”

“Dad.”

Joe stepped forward, still and unblinking as his son held his face. “Joachinek Stilinski. You are a witch. You are spring, you are wind and your feet will take you south. You are melancholic. You carry the sword, you follow the matter, your power is in your hands and you act with prudence. I declare you a vessel, a protector of my territory, and an enforcer of my will. Do you accept?”

“I accept,” he echoed.

Stiles turned to Derek and cupped his face. He didn’t stay anything for a moment, still worried about him, but Derek leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “Go on. I can do this.”

Stiles exhaled slowly, “Derek Hale. You are a wolf. You are summer, you are fi-…” he hesitated briefly, changing his mind at the last minute. “You are water and your feet will take you east. You are phlegmatic. You carry the shield, you go until the end, you follow the scent and you act with temperance. I declare you a vessel, a protector of my territory, and an enforcer of my will. Do you accept?”

Derek kissed the side of his mouth. “Yes. I accept.”

Stiles pressed his fingers into the back of his neck before turning to Lydia. She grinned a little at him. “Four seasons, elements, directions, temperaments, causes, senses and cardinal virtues.”

Stiles returned her smile, “Not bad, Dr. Martin.”

“There was one I didn’t know. The bow, the sword and the shield?”

“It’s the basis of the spell,” Stiles explained. “The original distinctions between the protectors.”

“What does that leave me with?”

“You can’t guess?”

“I’m kind of hoping for a trebuchet.”

Stiles laughed, “It’s not a trebuchet, but I think this will suit you more. Lydia Martin. You are a banshee. You are fall, you are fire and your feet will take you west. You are choleric. You carry the scepter, you look at the form, you follow the sound and you act with fortitude. I declare you a vessel, a protector of my territory, and an enforcer of my will. Do you accept?”

“I accept.”

“If I recall correctly,” Peter said, “They need the physical item the spell is based on. Also,” he met Derek’s gaze briefly, “I updated your mother and told her you’re well. She says that the evacuation is going fine and the Alpha’s inside the territory are attempting coordinate with their pack to beat down the ward with no success so far.”

“Good.”

“She also asked me to tell you that your fiancé is well,” Peter replied with a little smirk.

Derek tilted his head, “What?”

“Goddamn it, Peter,” Stiles hissed.

“I assumed you would have told him already.”

“I was trying to tell him when you interrupted before.”

Peter’s expression was slightly chagrined, “I apologize.”

“Your what?” Derek asked breathlessly, his unblinking gaze fixed on Stiles.

“Derek-”

Derek closed his eyes, “Of course you’re engaged. You were his heir. Of course he arranged for you to marry a witch of suitable talent and pedigree.”

“Hey,” Stiles tried.

Derek caught his hand, brushing his thumb over the ring Stiles wore, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you let me put this on your hand when you’re promised to another?”

Stiles jerked his hand away, “If you want this back, you’re going to have a fight on your hands.”

“Of course I don’t want it back!”

“Then stop looking at it like you want to take it back! I didn’t know.”

“You-”

“Look at me,” Stiles said gently. “Derek, I didn’t know.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Well I’m certainly not planning to run off unto the sunset with her, if that’s what you’re asking,” Stiles replied, a tad testily.

“Was it a verbal agreement or a contract?”

“Erica seems to think it was a contract,” Stiles admitted. “But I’ve never seen such a thing and neither has my father. I need to find it and read it before I know how to best address this situation.”

“Okay.”

“You could try to have a little faith in me.”

“It isn’t you I worry about, its whatever your grandfather put in that contract,” Derek replied. “What if it isn’t as easy to break as you think it is?”

“Then we don’t get married,” Stiles replied. “Would that matter to you?”

Derek brushed his fingers against Stiles’ cheek, “I was looking forward to calling you my husband, but I don’t need a certificate to tell me that I belong to you and you belong to me. I already know that.”

“This is so sweets it’s actually disgusting,” Lydia interjected when neither of them had spoken for a bit.

“Sorry,” Stiles laughed sheepishly. “Peter, you’re right. We need a bow, a sword, a shield and scepter.”

“My bow is in my house,” Allison said.

“I have the family sword. It’s more ornamental that functional, but it should work well enough,” Joe added.

“I don’t have a shield,” Derek admitted.

“I know of something that will work,” Peter said. “What about a scepter for Lydia?”

“What about the Judge’s staff? Um, its called a tipstaff, right?” Allison suggested.

“Yes, but Braedan isn’t here,” Peter replied. “She was one of the first people I went to look for after the ward went up. She had business elsewhere in the county today.”

“Maybe Alan Deaton or one of the other Druids has something we can use? Is he in town?” she asked.

“He’s with Adam and Cece,” Peter replied.

“It’s better if it has personal meaning to you,” Stiles said.

Lydia swallowed thickly, “Stiles, I still have the lacrosse stick. Would that work?”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “You still have the lacrosse stick from when…?”

“Yes. Would that work?”

“The lacrosse stick from…” Allison’s eyes widened, “Are you guys talking about the thing with Jackson? That lacrosse stick?”

“Yeah,” Lydia admitted.

“I assumed it had been destroyed,” Stiles replied. “Holy fuck, Lydia. But yeah, it’ll work. Where is it?”

“Danny has it right now.”

“Peter,” Stiles said, “The spell has been cast and we can’t move off the ley lines. Allison’s bow is in her apartment-”

“In a case in the living room,” she interjected.

“And my sword is hanging on the wall in my office at my house,” Joe added.

“I have no idea what shield your talking about,” Derek shrugged.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Peter said.

“-and Danny Mahealani has the lacrosse stick. Can you go get everything?”

“I’ll be right back,” Peter promised. He shifted into his wolf form and took off running. He wasn’t gone particularly long, but long enough that Joe was sending deeply concerned looks to Stiles and Lydia, and Derek had given up trying to get someone to explain what was so special about an old lacrosse stick. When he returned, Peter approached Lydia first.

“I can feel the power in this thing. What is it, exactly?”

Lydia gingerly took the stick from him, “It’s better if you don’t know.”

He watched her for a moment longer before passing Joe his sheathed sword and Allison the case with her bow in it. Peter handed Derek a small plastic bag and everyone stared when he removed a toy Captain America shield from it.

“What’s that?” Stiles asked.

“It’s a Captain America shield,” Derek said a touch defensively.

“I can see that,” Stiles replied with a smirk, “But why do you have it?”

Derek sighed, “Cece was really into the Avengers last year. When we went trick or treating, I dressed up as Captain America,” he waved the shield for emphasis.

“Oh my god, please tell me there are pictures of you in red, white and blue spandex.”

“Oh, there are,” Peter assured him.

“Who was Cece?” Stiles asked. “The Black Widow?”

“Cora was the Black Widow,” Derek replied. “Laura was Thor and my father was Bruce Banner.”

“Was she Hawkeye?”

“No. She was Phil Coulson.”

Stiles laughed, “Girl’s got taste. Is everyone ready?” He continued when they nodded. “Alright. Follow your ley lines. So long as you stay on them, you’ll be safe. Once you find the wolves, I’m going to push my push my magic through you to force them out of the territory and across the ward. It won’t hurt you, but it might feel strange.”

“Peter,” Derek interjected, “You’ll stay with Stiles?”

“I will,” Peter promised.

“Allison, take Scott’s bike. Derek, you can shift and run. Lydia-”

“I can shift into one of my other forms. I’ll be faster.”

“Okay, just not a crow,” Stiles replied. “That will take you too far from the ley line.”

“I’m fast as a jackrabbit,” she replied.

“Dad, can you cast a speed spell on your feet?”

“Yes, but I still won’t be as fast as the others. Do we need to reach the wards at the same time?”

“No,” Stiles replied. “It’s fine. Alright. Let’s do this.”

 

 

* * *

 

[The Protectors of Beacon Hills](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/80194417452/the-protectors-of-beacon-hills)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again because I'm bored and not feeling that great. Enjoy! :)

**Part 6**

Stiles sat down in the center of the intersection of the ley lines, quiet as he felt his father, Derek, Allison and Lydia moving down their ley lines. Peter paced in front of him, quiet and tense, but still visibly alert. He glanced at Stiles more than a few times, but for some reason he kept his thoughts to himself. He seemed hesitantly, and after a while Stiles broke the silence

Stiles cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

Peter stilled and tilted his head, “Whatever for?”

“You saved my life,” Stiles said quietly, “He was going for my throat. It doesn’t matter if it was going to try to turn me or kill me. I’d be dead either way.”

“I think your friend Erica proves that we don’t know as much as we think about witch-wolves.”

“From what I’ve heard, Erica isn’t the only one.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter replied evenly without even so much as a blink. “You think a bite would kill you? It’s entirely possible it wouldn’t. Erica seems to be a strong witch and she survived. She has a lot of learn about control, but she’s alive and she doesn’t seem to be bat shit insane. I’m certainly not advocating trying it for shits and giggles, but you never know.”

“Peter, you know a little bit about magic.”

“I do.”

“More so than the rest of the pack.”

“Adam not withstanding, yes,” Peter agreed.

“How?”

“Adam’s roommate in college was a witch,” Peter explained. “They still talk sometimes.”

“So Adam taught you?”

Peter hesitated briefly, “No. I suppose you’ve never heard the story of how Adam and Talia met?”

“I haven’t,” Stiles admitted.

“It’s probably better saved for another time,” Peter admitted.

“Okay…” Stiles trailed off, but continued when Peter did not elaborate, “But you both know enough to understand that I’m… I’m powerful. I’m unusually powerful.”

“Yes, we’re aware,” Peter admitted. “It would be hard to miss that.”

“Do you really think that if I was bitten and I went mad, if I lost control, that anyone would be able to stop me?”

Peter narrowed his eyes, “What are you saying?”

“You’re a pragmatist, yes?”

“Most days,” Peter admitted with a slight smile and a quirk of his eyebrows.

“It wasn’t something I ever considered because I know that no one in your pack would ever bite me, but when that wolf came at me…” Stiles exhaled slowly met Peter’s gaze evenly, “If I ever get bitten and I don’t die, you have to kill me before I turn.”

Peter took a step back, his eyes flashing briefly, and his expression twisting into distaste, “No. How can you even ask that of me? No. Never,” he insisted. “And I highly suggest you never mention such a thing to Derek unless you’re in the mood to see him lose control of his wolf.”

“I could destroy this town so easily, Peter,” Stiles cautioned. “Please. Think about it.”

“No.”

“Peter,” Stiles said gently.

Peter shook his head stubbornly, “No. No, Stiles. I can’t. You’re a member of the pack, the mate of my nephew… my godson… and you’re my friend. I can’t.”

“Believe me, I know what I’m asking of you and I hate to do it.”

“Then don’t!” Peter interjected, a hint of anger in his tone. But there was also something more, something like desperation and despite that it made Stiles feel guilty he still couldn’t just let it go.

“I’m sure it’s hard for you because of your friend-”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter replied stonily.

“Fine,” Stiles said, “Though considering my behavior towards Erica, I hope you don’t think you have to keep your friend a secret from me for their own safety. But the point is you’re the only one powerful enough to actually kill me. I can’t ask Derek to do it and I don’t think anyone else could considering the situation without being clouded by their emotions.”

Peter shook his head slowly, “You have no idea, Stiles. I’m the worst person to ask.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles replied. “But will you think about it?”

“No,” Peter replied honestly, swallowing thickly, “I won’t. But I can see this is important to you…. I’d be willing to revisit the discussion at a later date.”

Stiles exhaled slowly, “Thank you.”

“But seriously,” Peter cautioned, “Do not mention this to Derek. He will go mad at the thought of it.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. How are they doing?” He gestured to the ley lines.

“Derek is almost there. Lydia and Allison aren’t too far behind him. My father is about half way there,” Stiles replied.

Peter was quiet for a moment, “Look, Stiles, about my _friend_ … I need you keep this to yourself.”

“As you wish.”

Peter took a step closer, “There are only two people who know about my _friend_ and I can guess which one of them let it slip in front of you,” He rolled his eyes briefly. “But Talia doesn’t know. I mean of course she knows,” he made a complicated and totally indecipherable gesture with his hands, “That isn’t something that we can hide from each other. And she’s knows its complicated and problematic, but she doesn’t know the details and its safer for everyone if it stays that way. Do you understand?”

“Wow, not at all,” Stiles admitted, “But I won’t say anything to anyone about your friend. I don’t even know anything beyond that he exists.”

“Thank you,” Peter replied quietly.

Stiles smiled at Peter, after Derek and Cece the older man was probably his favorite out all the Hales, and though he didn’t regret what he’d ask, he was still glad that it hadn’t damaged their relationship. “Oh, you probably want this back?” Stiles reached into his pocket and offered the phone back to Peter.

“Ah, yes,” Peter replied. “Thank you.”

“What am I in your phone?”

“Hmm?”

“Well I saw that Talia is Bossy Alpha and Derek is Broody McBibliophile.”

“I stand by both of those statements,” Peter replied with an unrepentant smirk.

“Do I have a nickname too?”

“Yep.”

“Well, what is it?” Stiles asked with a grin.

Peter chuckled lightly, “It’s-”

“Wait,” Stiles said abruptly, “Derek is at the end of the ley line. He’s found them.” Stiles closed his eyes and reached out with his magic, following the ley line, to grab hold of Derek as a vessel. Derek and the wolves were arguing about something, but Stiles didn’t try to figure out what. Stiles lifted his arms, feeling that Derek’s body copied him. He braced his feet and made a shoving motion with his hands and the werewolves were forced out of the territory and on to the other side of the ward. It was so easy that Stiles actually stumbled in surprise and would have fallen if Peter hadn’t steadied him.

‘Can I come back?’ He didn’t hear Derek’s voice like a sound, but his desire to return swirled and pressed around Stiles like a deep yearning.

“Yes. Come back,” Stiles replied, before severing the connection. Allison reached the end of her line next and though it wasn’t as easy with her as it had been with Derek, he was able to use her as a vessel for forcing the wolves through the ward and out of the territory. It was only when his father arrived at the end of his ley line before Lydia arrived at the end of hers that Stiles realized something was wrong. Using his father as a vessel had been as easy as with Derek and the moment the wolves were forced out, Stiles turned his attention to Lydia.

She was close to the end of her ley line, but still and in pain. He felt her cast off her rabbit form, achy hurt and fear blooming down the ley line at him like he was the one who had been injured.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked.

“It’s Lydia. They attacked her. She’s hurt.”

“I’ll go-”

“No!” Stiles said in a rush. He felt Lydia steel herself and hesitate briefly. “No, fuck. Peter, come here.”

“Wha-”

Stiles grabbed hold of Peter the moment he was close enough, slapping his hands over the man’s ears and whispering a quick spell, and ignoring Peter’s cry of surprise when he was suddenly deaf. He reached out with his magic to ensure that the wards on the public buildings would protect the people inside, but he had no way to protect the people outside of those buildings, including his father, Allison and Derek.

“Stiles,” Peter demanded at a half shout, “What’s going on?!”

Stiles thought desperately, convinced from the fear, pain and panic that he could feel from Lydia radiating that when she screamed, it would be a death wail.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Stiles stilled briefly when he felt his badge warm against his chest. He grabbed a hold of every ward he had set around the edge of the territory, the wards around the public buildings and every other piece of protective magic he could feel in the town to use as a sort of megaphone to warn everyone.

“COVER YOUR EARS. DEATH WAIL!” Stiles clapped his hands over his ears when the sound of his warning had finished echoing throughout the town.

“Stiles?”

Stiles turned at Derek’s voice and in that same moment, Lydia began to scream.

Derek jerked back like he had been slapped, howling in pain. He went down to one knee a moment before Stiles tackled him, pressing his hands against Derek’s ears. He curled up around Derek on the trembling ground, groaning in pain as the sound of Lydia’s wail pierced his eardrums. Derek struggled under him, maneuvering Stiles off him the moment the scream stopped.

“Holy fuck, Stiles!” Derek shouted. “Are you okay?? Your ears are bleeding!”

Stiles touched his ear gingerly, wincing at the blood, but nodded to Derek. “I can’t really hear you out of my right ear, but I’m okay.”

“Why didn’t you cover your ears?” Derek demanded.

“You’re hearing is better than mine. It would have hurt you worse.”

“But I heal.”

Stiles snorted, “Not from a banshee wail you won’t. That shit will fuck you up. Anyone who was close to her when she started screaming is dead.”

“So you preferred to fuck up your own ears?”

Stiles kissed him to cut off his objections, “Just my right ear, but it can be fixed. I know what to do.”

“Really?”

Stiles shrugged, “It isn’t the first time I’ve heard Lydia scream.”

“I’ve heard her give a death keen before too,” Derek said, “But a death wail is different.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said slowly, “But I’ve heard her death wail before. Look,” Stiles cupped his right ear briefly, “It’s fine. It aches, but its fine. I can hear.”

Derek leaned forward to kiss his forehead, turning his head gently to inspect the ear for himself.

“EXCUSE ME,” Peter bellowed from behind him, “Can you please-” he winced when his hearing returned, “Thank you. What was that?”

“Lydia Martin’s death wail,” Derek replied.

“All the wolves near her are dead. She’s headed back here. So is my dad. Allison isn’t moving.”

“I’ll tell Scott to go get her,” Derek said, before tipping his head back and letting out a loud howl.

“So, that’s that?” Peter asked. “They’ve been pushed out or killed?”

“No,” Stiles said after a moment, his shoulders dropping. “There is still one left. I can feel her. Fuck. And I know which one it is…”

“Oh?” Peter asked.

“Kali.”

“Ah. Yes, I spoke with Kali,” Peter said. “Very intent on retrieving Ms. Reyes at any cost.”

“Where is Erica?”

“When I last spoke with Talia they were escorting people to the elementary school,” Peter said.

“Kali is going to go for Erica,” Stiles began. “We need to… fuck, or not.” He didn’t say anything further, because Derek and Peter had both turned to watch Kali approach them from the street. She was moving slowly, a half shifted and feral looking Boyd at her side, with a heavily limping Cora in front of her. One of her hands was wrapped around Cora’s throat, a claw ready to pierce her jugular. Kali stopped when she was close enough to talk without shouting, and with a wave of her free hand Boyd moved to stand beside Derek.

“I’m sorry,” Boyd said lowly, speaking to both Derek and Stiles, “I tried to stop her.”

Derek touched Boyd’s elbow briefly, but said nothing.

Kali smiled, “Sheriff.”

“Kali. Let Cora go.”

“Give me Erica Reyes and I’ll have no need of her.”

Stiles was quiet for a long moment, “Peter, signal Talia to come back with Erica.”

Peter looked to Stiles briefly before tilting his head back to howl. Talia replied a second later. “She’ll be here soon.”

“Good.” Kali kept her eyes pinned on Peter. “Are you the one who murdered James?”

“If James is the one who went for the Sheriff, then the answer is yes,” Peter replied.

“I heard a rumor the Hale’s and the Stilinski’s weren’t exactly friends. But it seems like something has changed,” her eyes lingered on Derek for a moment, “Did you decide you wanted a witch as a pet?”

Stiles touched Derek to prevent whatever reply he would have offered. Stiles felt movement on the ley lines and turned to see that his father and Lydia were within sight and Scott and Allison weren’t far off either. He waved to them to stay where they were and no one spoke until Talia returned. She had Julie and Erica beside her, with Chris Argent on their other side. Chris looked to Allison briefly, but said nothing as they moved to stand between Stiles and Peter.

Kali lowered his eyes briefly when Talia looked at her, “Alpha Hale. Your daughter for my pack mate.”

“Erica Reyes isn’t a member of your pack,” Talia said. “And you’ll take that claw off my daughter’s throat or I’ll rip your hand off.”

Kali kept her hand around Cora’s throat, but her claws fully receded. “You can’t tell me you want her in your territory? Look at how much trouble she’s already caused.”

“More trouble for your pack than mine,” Talia countered. “I’m not giving her back.”

“Than we have reached an impasse,” Kali said. “She was given to our pack. She belongs to us.”

Stiles exhaled slowly. “Erica Reyes is betrothed to a member of my clan. I will not let you take her.”

Kali seemed slightly surprised by the information, but she shook her head, “No witch will want her.”

“It’s a contract betrothal. And as she is a minor without the presence of her parents or an adult member of her clan, I am her legal guardian. She isn’t going with you.”

“You want to fight this out using the Law?” Kali shook her head, “Don’t you know what they do to creatures like her? It’s better to let her go with us. We won’t kill her. She’ll have a respected position in our pack.”

“I know what you want from me,” Erica said. “You want me to be your pet, to attack on command and hurt your enemies.”

“Oh, we want so much more from you than that,” Kali said. “There have been rumors about witch-wolves here and there. One’s who survived; one’s who weren’t crazy and learned to control their wolves and their magic. We’ve never been able to find any of them, but oh we’ve looked and looked.”

“Why do you…” Erica sighed, “Oh.”

“Oh?” Stiles demanded. “Oh what?”

“I thought the marriage thing was just…” Erica shook her head, “You expect me to reproduce with Deucalion. You want to see if my children will be witch-wolves.”

“Think of the power they could have,” Kali enticed. “Born witch-wolves who would be Alphas!”

“They might also be insane,” Erica said.

“It’s possible multiple attempts would need to be made,” Kali allowed. “Would you rather be taken away by the government? Those they don’t kill immediately… no one ever sees them again. Is that what you want?” She continued when she sensed that Erica was beginning to waver. “I’ll speak to Deucalion for you. If you come back on your own, I’ll make sure you aren’t harmed. And think of this girl here,” Kali tightened her hand around Cora’s throat briefly.

Erica took half a step forward, stopping only because Julie grabbed her arm, “Don’t hurt her!”

Cora’s eyes glowed a bright blue, fangs peeking out from between her lips, “Stay where you are,” she growled. “Don’t you _dare_ trade yourself for me.”

“I can’t let her hurt you.”

“Shut up and stay where you are!” Cora snarled.

“Erica,” Kali said firmly. “Come with me, or I’ll rip her throat out.”

Talia growled lowly, Peter, Derek and Boyd following her into a partial shift as they readied to attack. Erica wrestled her arm out of Julie’s grip and took another step forward.

“O-okay. Let her go.”

Kali lifted her free hand, “Come to me first.”

“And you promise to let her go?”

“I promise,” Kali replied.

“Erica, stop,” Stiles commanded.

Erica turned to face him briefly, “I’m grateful that you tried to protect me, but I never should have come here. I can’t be responsible for someone else’s death.”

Erica turned back to face Kali, but Stiles was briefly frozen because her eyes were glowing yellow.

“Don’t,” Cora stop, the anger fading from her voice and turning to desperation as Erica moved forward. “Go back! Don’t you dare!”

Erica stilled briefly as her gaze locked with Cora. Kali tightened her grip on Cora’s throat, “Shut up!”

Boyd took a half step forward, grabbing Kali’s attention. The moment Kali was distracted, Cora drove an elbow back into her stomach and twisted out of her grip. Cora sprang forward, pulling Erica back towards Talia with her. Kali moved to go after them, but Stiles hit her in the face with a spell that paralyzed her. He made a circle with his hangs and flicked his fingers towards Kali and a glowing spell cage appeared around her. For a moment it was fine, and the spell cage held strong, but Stiles was struck by a sudden dizziness and dropped to one knee.

“Julie. Julie…”

“Oh my god,” Julie gasped, darting forward she griped Stiles by the shoulders. “Here. Take some-”

“I can’t. I’m too…. Can you take the spell from me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I can do it,” Julie insisted. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Okay, take it gently,” Stiles instructed. “There you go,” he felt the spell creep over his shoulders and into Julie’s hands. “Do you know the rune for permanence?”

“Yeah.”

“Imagine it in your mind and weave it into the spell. That’s it. Good. How does it feel?”

“It will hold,” Julie replied.

“Good girl,” Stiles said tiredly. “Can you…”

“Yeah,” Julie slipped away, giving Derek space to take her place behind Stiles.

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ throat, “Stiles? You’re shaking.”

“Exhaustion,” Joe said, and Stiles looked up to see that his father, Lydia, Allison and Scott had joined them.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold the wards,” Stiles admitted. “Lydia, you okay?”

“Fine,” Lydia admitted, though Stiles could see that there was blood on her shirt.

“Allison? Scott?”

“Fine,” Scott said gently. “We’re both fine, Stiles.”

“Slip into a light trance,” Joe advised. “It’ll make the burden easier.”

Stiles nodded, “You speak in my stead.”

“My voice will carry your words,” Joe promised.

Stiles shifted, with Derek’s help, to sit with his legs crossed. He leaned back into Derek’s warmth, focusing solely on holding the wards up, and let everything else drift away from conscious thought.

______

[Peter Hale has all the feelings](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/81402244643/chapter-six-of-waiting-for-the-mating-moon)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who got a chapter update only to see that there was no chapter... I tried to post chapter six again because I forgot I had already posted it.
> 
> Oops...

I'm participating in the April Rough Trade Challenge.  I'll be writing a Teen Wolf (Firefly AU) story.  [Check it out! ](http://www.keiramarcos.com/roughtrade/?p=9110)

**Part 7**

Though he tried to contain himself to a light trance, Stiles had expelled entirely too much energy to prevent himself from falling into a deep sleep. He nearly woke once, but warm hands on his face and a familiar voice whispered to him, calming him, and Stiles remained asleep.

When he finally woke it was still light out and for a moment he thought that he had only slept for a few hours, until he realized that the sun was on its way up instead of down. He was still in the center of ley line, curled up on Derek, and covered in a mound of pillows and blankets. Sitting up, though careful not disturb Derek, Stiles ignored the pounding of his head and glanced around to see that he was surrounded by the sleeping forms of the Hale pack, his father, Julie, Erica and Lydia. All of them were asleep except for Cece and Peter. Peter was on his feet keeping watch and Cece was thumbing through an old comic book while curled up in a sleeping bag far too large for her.

“Cece?” Stiles cleared his throat when his voice came out raspy.

Cece dropped her comic and jumped to her feet, but she remained still when Stiles held up his hand. He settled a still sleeping Derek before moving down the ley line to sit beside Cece. She grinned at him and immediately adjusted her sleeping bag to cover his legs.

“Stiles,” she whisper shouted. “Everyone was really worried about you. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. What happened? The wards….”

Peter joined them, though he remained on his feet, “You feel asleep, but the wards held. Your father, Julie and even Erica helped. How do you feel?”

“I have a headache,” Stiles admitted, “And I can’t…I won’t be able to hold the wards for another full day. I can probably manage it for a couple more hours if I don’t do any other magic…” He looked around suddenly, “Kali? What happened to her?”

“Your father moved her into one of your special jail cells and Julie released the spell,” Peter explained. “She’s fine, but she isn’t going anywhere.”

“How’s Erica?”

“As well as can be expected,” Peter replied. “She sticks pretty close to your father and your cousin. What’s going to happen to her?”

“Since she’s a minor and no one from her clan or family is here, I have custody of her.”

“You can’t mean to try to deal with this legally?” Peter asked.

“What are my options?” Stiles asked quietly. “I could give her back to the Alpha pack. I could disavow her and force her out of my territory.”

“But you’ve already decided against both of those.”

“I could force her parents to take her back, but what guarantee is there that they wont just give her back to the Alpha pack? Or I could…”

“Could what?” Peter prompted

“I could marry her,” Stiles responded honestly. “That’s still a possibility.”

“No,” Cece insisted, grabbed her hands around his wrist. “You can’t. Erica is your friend, but Derek is your mate. That’s special. It’s important,” Cece insisted.

Stiles rubbed his eyes tiredly with his free hand, “It isn’t my first choice.”

“Then don’t marry her,” Cece insisted. “You’re supposed to marry Derek.”

“Cece,” Stiles said gently, “Derek and I don’t need to get married.”

“But-”

“Hey, listen,” Stiles said gently. “Derek and I? We’re good. No matter what. It doesn’t matter if we get married, because a wedding would just be an opportunity to celebrate something we already know we both feel. Nothing is going to change that. If I married Erica, it would only be to shelter her. It would only be long enough for her to become a member of the clan, which wouldn’t even take a full year. And even if I did marry her, she’d never be anything more than my friend.”

“But you aren’t even considering that,” Peter objected.

The thought of it made his stomach tighten, but he shrugged helplessly. “It isn’t something I particularly want to do, but do you have a better idea?”

“Maybe. Erica was helpful during the evacuation and willing to trade herself to save Cora. She impressed Talia.”

“You think Talia would accept her into the pack?” Stiles asked.

“Perhaps. Though that can’t be done legally without a nearby witch clan willing to claim her.”

“She’d be welcome in my clan,” Stiles said, “But I don’t know how to add some to the clan who isn’t kin. It’s never been done before.”

“So there is no way?”

“I honestly just don’t know. I could press for her membership as my fiancé and if we married it would be automatic, but…” Stiles ran his hands through his hair, “I don’t know. I have to talk to my father, or maybe the record keeper. It’s unprecedented, but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible.”

“Speaking of clan related business, I admit this isn’t any of mine except I’m curious.”

“About what?” Stiles asked.

“Why hasn’t your Shadow revealed him or herself?”

“There is no Stilinski Shadow.”

“There was,” Peter said, “I remember him.”

“I released him of that burden. My grandfather,” Stiles shook his head abruptly, suddenly realizing that it was an entirely inappropriate conversation to have in front of a child. “There was no one else suited to take his place.”

“You need a Shadow,” Peter said gently. “You’re incredibly young for your position. I’m honestly surprised that no one has tried to take this territory from you or challenged you for it.”

“My grandfather didn’t use the last Stilinski Shadow in that way. The Shadow wasn’t tasked with protecting the head of the clan and ensuring the safety of the family. He was tasked with doing my grandfather’s dirty work.”

“Hmm,” Peter replied thoughtfully.

“I’ve never met anyone outside of a clan who knew about Shadows,” Stiles said. “One these days I’d like to meet the person who taught you so much about us.”

Peter nodded slowly, “I think I’d like that, Stiles. Maybe one day we’ll be able to arrange it.”

“Stiles,” Cece complained loudly after a moment of silence, “Stiles, your stomach is making grumbly noises.”

Stiles laughed a little, “Sorry. You got any snacks?”

“I’ve got some,” Peter replied, stepping away briefly to return with an apple. “Though we’re going to need a real meal soon.” He glance away briefly, “Some of the others are waking up. I’m going to go see if the diner is open and if they can’t come enough with enough food to feed all of us.”

Stiles turned back to the group to see that Cora, Adam, Talia and his father were waking up. Cora’s gaze landed on Stiles and she weaved through the sleeping figures to join him and Cece.

“Mom and dad want you,” she said bluntly to her sister, her eyes never leaving Stiles.

“But I want to stay with Stiles.”

Cora turned glowing blue eyes towards her sister, “You can talk to Stiles later. Go on.” Cora ignored Cece’s annoyed huff, continuing to speak the moment she stepped away. “What are you intentions towards Erica Reyes?”

“Why are you asking?”

Cora stiffened, “Answer the question.”

“To protect her and give her the opportunity to chose her own future. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Is it true that you’re engaged to her?”

“Yes.”

“But you’re going to break it?” Cora pushed.

Stiles tilted the head, “I get the feeling you aren’t asking because you’re worried about your brother. What’s going on, Cora?”

“Answer the question,” Cora shouted, fangs peeking out from between her lips. Her transition from faintly tense annoyance to eye glowing anger was startling, because there was no pause. She took a single step forward, but suddenly Talia was on one side of her and Derek on the other. Talia flashed red eyes at Cora and she calmed immediately, ducking her face, and Derek moved around to take Stiles by the shoulder.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. We’re okay,” Stiles said, glancing in Cora’s direction, “I think?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Cora confirmed quietly.

“What were you arguing about?” Derek asked.

“Nothing,” Cora sniped, ducking under her mothers arm to go stand with her father.

Derek turned his attention to Stiles, “What was that about?”

“I really don’t know,” Stiles said slowly. “Not for sure.”

“Stiles-”

“We have more immediate problems,” Stiles interrupted. “I can’t hold the wards much longer. We need to reach an agreement with the Alpha pack or come up with another plan.”

Talia shook her head, “I took Kali’s cell phone when your father moved her to the cell in the station. I spoke with Deucalion,” Her eyes flashed red with anger briefly. “They want Erica Reyes back and they aren’t willing to leave without her. We give her back or they remain on the other side of the wards. I think they know you won’t be able to hold the wards up forever and they’re prepared to wait until you tire.” He hesitated briefly, “He also mentioned something about a mark you’d left on him?”

Derek turned to Stiles, his eyes wide, “I thought that was a dream. Did that really happen?”

“It happened,” Stiles confirmed quietly. “The thing is, when Peter killed that wolf who attacked me… I wasn’t shocked that he killed him. Just at how gory the wolf’s death was. But I wasn’t shocked that he’d killed him, because if a witch had gone for Derek or any member of your family like that I would have killed him,” Stiles admitted. “We aren’t any less protective of those we love than you are.”

“So you marked him as an enemy of your clan?” Talia asked.

“He’d be dead already if I could have killed him, but it’s hard to push that kind of magic though wards and Derek… I needed to make sure Derek was okay. And it’s more than just an enemy of my clan. That kind of mark is enough to get him shunned by all reputable witch clans.”

“So you aren’t going to kill him?” Talia asked.

“Me personally?” Stiles asked, “Maybe. Technically in these cases there is another member of the clan who should address the threat he presents, but we don’t have anyone currently filing the role. However, should I or anyone else in my clan kill him, it would be extremely difficult for anyone to pursue legal actions against us in retribution.   I couldn’t have cast the mark if he hadn’t committed an act that would inherently damage the survival of the clan.”

“Attacking me wouldn’t inherently damage the clan,” Derek objected.

“But Deucalion didn’t just attack you. He tried to kill you.”

“But he failed,” Derek said. “You pulled me through in time and I healed.”

“That’s irrelevant. He was trying to kill you,” Stiles explained. “And if you think that your death wouldn’t destroy me, than you haven’t been paying attention. An attack on you is an attack is attack on me. So much of our power is connect to our feelings and you are my heart…” Stiles exhaled slowly, waiting until some of the surprise has faded from Derek’s expression. “He attacked you because he couldn’t get to me directly. So he tried to hurt me through you. And any attack on me is an attack against the entire clan. Don’t misunderstand. He understands witches. He knew who you were and he went for you as a message to me and the rest of the clan.”

“You think he knew that about you two?” Talia asked.

“Derek was wearing my talisman,” Stiles said. “That’s warning enough that he was under our protection.”

The discussion was briefly tabled when Peter returned with a box of pastries for Stiles and an invitation for everyone else to head to the diner for a hot meal. Most of the pack went, but some people lingered to talk for a while longer. Stiles, after a fair bit of coaxing from his father and Derek, managed to eat a little. Erica stood nearby, casting Derek anxious glances, and doing her best to hide behind Julie. Cora stood off from the rest with Boyd, her posture defeated as they spoke quietly. After a few minutes Boyd appeared to persuade her to go to the diner, and they left together, his arm around her shoulders as they walked. Cece had insisted on remaining with Stiles, which after agreement with Stiles and Derek before parents permitted before heading down to the diner. Allison and Lydia were there as well, sitting on the sidewalk with Scott but they moved to join Stiles as everyone else meandered towards the diner.

“Hey.”

Stiles sighed tiredly, “Hey, man. Can you do something for me?”

Scott nodded quickly, “Of course. What do you need?”

Stiles glanced at his dad, “After you guys get something to eat, can you two go look for the contract?”

Joe sighed, but nodded, “Yeah, alright.”

“I need to know what it says before I can figure out what to do,” Stiles explained. “Scott, can you help him look?”

“Yeah,” Scott agreed and after a quick glance back continued, “Allison and Lydia will help too.”

“And me,” Julie piped up.

“Thanks.”

Erica quickly stepped forward to remain with Julie, “Me too.”

“No, you’re going to stay here,” Stiles said.

“But I-”

“Nope,” he replied. Erica fidgeted, but moved to stand closer to Stiles when he gestured as the others left with his father. “Erica, have you met Derek?”

Erica shrugged and Derek studiously avoided looking at her. It wasn’t that Stiles had a burning need for them to be friends, but he hated how they both seemed so nervous around the other. Erica was afraid of Derek and Derek was afraid of what might happen because of her. They both felt uneasy in their connection to Stiles, intimidated, uncomfortable and insecure. Only a concrete resolution would ease that fully, but until then Stiles at least wished they could be near each other with seeming so on edge.

“Okay. Erica Reyes, Derek Hale. Derek, this is Erica.”

“Hey,” Erica murmured.

“Hi,” Derek replied tonelessly. Derek continued when Stiles elbowed him sharply in the side, “You, uh, handled yourself well earlier. When you helped with the wards and stuff.”

Erica met his gaze in surprise, “Oh, Thanks. I- um…. the ring you gave Stiles is really gorgeous.”

Derek nodded slowly, “My Uncle Peter made it. He’s a metalworker.”

“Cool.” Erica turned her attention back to Stiles briefly, but her eyes widened and her gaze stayed on him. “Stiles…. Jeez, you…. You aren’t doing well.”

“Yeah…” Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes, “I know.”

“What?” Derek demanded. “But… you just slept.”

“Magical exhaustion can sometimes be visible to other witches, Erica can see my aura pulsating around me. I can’t hold the wards much longer,” Stiles replied quietly. “My father isn’t strong enough to hold them and Erica and Julie are too young.”

“I could try,” Erica offered. “Julie and I might be able to manage it together.”

“You’re both too young to hold such weighty magic. It would damage you.”

Erica’s shoulders slumped, “And there aren’t any other witches in this territory?”

Stiles shook his head, “No. The rest of the clan live in the county, but not in town because they wanted to get away from that fucking manipulative vindictive jackass.”

“Ohhhh, Stiles said A LOT of bad words.”

Derek moved around Stiles and lifted his sister up into his arms, “Stiles isn’t having a good time right now, so lets cut him a little slack, okay?”

“Okay,” Cece replied, before turning her attention to Stiles, “Can I help?”

Stiles offered her a tired smile, “Not unless you know of another witch in the territory.”

Cece wormed her way out of Derek’s arms and moved to stand beside Stiles. “Stiles,” she made an expression that he didn’t understand at all before waving her arms in her Uncle’s direction. “Stiles, ask Uncle Peter.”

“About what?”

Her flailing reached a level that was truly ridiculous. “About needing another witch.”

Peter tilted his head, “Your father can’t help?”

“No,” Stiles admitted, “And Julie and Erica are too young.”

“So ask _him_ ,” Cece said. “He won’t say no.”

“Huh? Him who?” Stiles questioned.

“You know, _him_ ,” Cece repeated meaningfully. “He can help. He’s powerful.” She turned her attention to Peter, “And Stiles wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. Which means that Joe will be on your side too. And Derek will stand with Stiles because of feelings and stuff. Plus you and me. Oh, and dad obviously. That means no one will hurt _him_. Not with all of us telling everyone that he’s good and to give him a chance.”

“What?” Peter asked, his expression of confusion mirroring Stiles. “Who?”

“ _Him_.” Cece said.

“Cecilia,” Derek interrupted, “No one knows what you’re talking about.”

“Yes they do,” Cece insisted. “Well maybe you don’t, but they both know. Stiles, remember? You met _him_.   Twice!”

Abruptly, Stiles knew what she was talking about. Though cottoning on to who she was talking about did little to clarify the situation, in fact it only made Stiles feel further confused and unsettled. She meant the witch, Isaiah Lehigh, the child-eater. “No,” he said. “Absolutely not.”  Except, how did she know he was a witch? He didn’t think Isaiah had ever told her and he certainly hadn’t mentioned it. “Cece, how did you know that man was a witch?”

“What man?” Derek asked.

“Cause. I just did,” she twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands.

“Cece, do you know him? You told me you didn’t know him!”

“I didn’t know what to say. I shouldn’t have ever told you about him and then you said not to tell you anything else about him because it was better not to know.”

“What?” Stiles demanded.

“You said you couldn’t accidentally tell anyone anything if you didn’t know anything. It was when we talked at my school right before you got Derek to come out of the woods. Remember?”

“I remember,” Stiles said faintly. “Wait, are you telling me that man… but-”

“But what?” Cece asked.

“I- that man is a child-eater.”

Erica gasped loudly and made a sign over her talisman to ward off evil. “There is a child-eater here?”

“He’s in jail.”

Cece gasped, “What? But you said you would help him! You were supposed to take him to Uncle Peter!”

“What the hell is everyone talking about?” Derek demanded.

“He was trying to get you to do secret favors for him and you said you didn’t know him,” Stiles interjected. “Do you understand how bad that looks? And his face was at odds with his magic. And he didn’t deny it!”

“But-”

“Why did you lie to me, Cecilia?!”

“You told me not to tell you anything else about Isaac!” She shouted, though there was more fear in her face than anger. “Don’t be mad at me! I didn’t know what to do!”

Peter stilled, “This is about Isaac? You’re talking about Isaac?” He met Cece’s gaze. “Isaac?”

Cece nodded nervously, “Yeah. Isaac is here.”

No one moved for a long moment until Derek spoke, “Will someone _please_ clue me in on what we’re talking about? Who exactly is Isaac?”

“He told me his name was Isaiah Lehigh,” Stiles replied quietly. “I thought he was a child-eater. When I arrested him I asked him if it was true and he didn’t bother to deny it. I know that people are afraid of witch-wolves, but to let me think he was a child-eater… They are taboo! They are the worst of what we would ever become, cruel, despicable and shamed beyond redemption. Why didn’t he tell me the truth??”

Peter stared at Stiles, his face utterly blank, “Did you kill him?” There was no anger or judgment in the question, only defeat. He stood as though he knew the answer would be yes and he needed only the confirmation of it to be bowled over. Even when he’d been shot with wolfsbane bullets, hurting from the poison and close to death, Peter hadn’t looked as awful as he did in that moment.

“What?”

Sorrow spread across his features, “I know what your kind do to child-eaters. And rightly so. You saw his face was so much younger than his magic…what else would you think he might be? And if he didn’t deny it… I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t but… Did you kill him?”

Stiles exhaled like he’d been punched, but he shook his head, “No. Peter, I didn’t- He’s not dead. I just arrested him. He’s in jail. I didn’t harm him at all.”

“If one of you doesn’t tell me what you’re talking about-”

“Your Uncle has a friend who is a witch-wolf,” Stiles explained to Derek.

“What?” He asked in surprise. “But… since when?”

“Since a long time,” Peter replied quietly. “No one knows except Cecilia accidentally found out about six months ago.”

“I was with dad and Isaac was hurt so we helped him,” Cece added.

“My father knows about this?” Derek asked.

Peter nodded, “Adam knows that I know Isaac because he was there when we met. I’ve never directly told him that I’m anything more than friends with Isaac Lahey.”

Erica’s eyes light up with hope, “There’s another witch-wolf? And he isn’t crazy?”

“No,” Peter said quietly, some of the color returning to his face, “He learned to control both his magic and the wolf years ago.” He leaned forward, his eyes closed tightly. “When you said you thought he was a child-eater… I thought he was dead.” Peter pressed a hand against his chest.

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed out, “Peter…what you said earlier… Is Isaac- Is Isaac your mate?”

 

______

[Tumbles ](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/81402444729/chapter-seven-of-waiting-for-the-mating-moon)

[Originally posted as a teaser before I posted this story](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/64019091536/for-the-sequel-coming-in-november-to-my-story)


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Derek stood opposite Peter, his sister standing between them and crying silently, with Stiles off the side with no idea how the conversation had spiraled so wildly out of control. Stiles drew Cece away from them, letting her press her face against this side and cry as Derek and Peter stared at each other.

Derek’s expression was twisted, part confusion and hurt betrayal. Peter seemed no less emotional and his shoulders were hunched with guilt. Peter exhaled slowly, though he still did not verbalize an answer to Stiles’ question. But there was no need to.

“How long?” Derek asked finally.

“A long time.”

“How long?” He repeated stonily.

“Since before you were born,” he admitted quietly.

Derek choked, “All this time… You let me think your mate was dead.”

“I never told you my mate as dead,” Peter replied dully. “You assumed.”

“Maybe I assumed, but you never corrected me. I thought him dead, Laura thought he rejected you, Mom’s always thought he wasn’t right with the Law. Peter, I hurt for you. I grieved for you.”

“Don’t fight!” Cece cried into Stiles’ shirt. “Don’t fight, I’m sorry.”

“I had to protect him,” Peter replied evenly. “I couldn’t bring him here because he is clanless and god knows what Konstany Stilinski would have done to him! Between avoiding the damn feds and everyone else that wants to kill him or control him… What choice did I have?”

“I don’t know,” Derek replied, most of his anger fading into hurt.

Stiles lifted a still crying Cece and pressed her into Derek’s arms. “Stay here. You too.” He glanced briefly at a quiet and very obviously uncomfortable Erica before he paused and turned his gaze on Peter, “You come with me.”

Stiles followed the ley line, quiet even though Peter was at his side, to the front of the Sheriff’s office. He unclipped his badge and pressed into Peter’s hands along with a ring of keys. “Use this to free him from the cell.”

Peter stared at him for a long moment before pulling him into a fierce hug. Before Stiles could reply, Peter disappeared inside the station. He wasn’t gone very long and when he returned, it was with the witch-wolf Isaac tucked against his side. Peter returned Stiles’ belongings with his free hand, clutching tight to Isaac like he was afraid he might vanish.

Isaac ducked his head, “Sheriff.”

“Mr. Lahey.”

“Just Isaac,” he said. “Peter tells me you thought I was a child-eater.”

“I did,” Stiles admitted. “I apologize for detaining you.”

Isaac swallowed, but nodded, “I’m just assumed… I’ve heard people talk about you and when you confronted me I just assumed you knew what I was.”

“Believe me, the last forty eight hours have been like a exercise in my own fallibility. Please consider yourself welcome in my territory.”

Isaac seemed slightly stunned, but he nodded, “Thank you, Sheriff.”

“Stiles will do,” he corrected. “I know this isn’t ideal, but I need your help.”

He brushed his blonde curls out of his face and glanced briefly at his mate, the shadows on his face giving way to a fleeting smile, “I’m at your disposal.”

“It may be difficult.”

“Oh?” Isaac asked. He accepted the hand the Stiles offered but moved away from Peter with obvious reluctance. “Ahh. You want me to carry the territory wards? Peter mentioned the territory is under attack. Did you lay these yourself?”

“I did.”

Isaac smiled, his entire face brightening, “Very impressive.”

Stiles returned the smile, “Thank you. Do you feel capable of holding them?”

“For how long?”

“Twenty four hours at minimum.”

“I can do a day,” Isaac admitted. “Possibly two, but I won’t be able to cast any other magic. If I even try I’ll lose focus and the wards will fall.”

“You don’t need to,” Stiles promised.

“And you’re confident that no one will have a violent reaction to my presence?” Isaac asked.

“I think Erica has done a lot to dispel those fears,” Stiles explained.

Isaac tilted his head, “Erica?”

“I’ll introduce you to her once the wards are transferred. Are you ready?”

Isaac nodded, “Ready, Sheriff.”

Stiles took both of Isaac’s hands and interlocked their fingers. He slowly shifted control of the wards, careful not to overwhelm him, by letting his magic spread down in arms, across his fingers and into Isaac’s hands. Isaac’s eyes closed before but after a moment he smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve got it.” His smile lingered for a while after he opened his eyes, “It’s been a while since I let my magic mingle with another witch. I missed this.”

Peter stepped forward, “Isaac… I’ve got to go talk to my sister.”

Isaac nodded, “Go on.”

But Peter hesitated. There was something on his face that was like longing, but there was also fear. Stiles couldn’t guess how long it had been since they’d seen each other, but they unconsciously leaned towards each other and rarely looked away from each other.

“Peter,” Stiles interjected when he made no move to leave, “I’ll stay with Isaac.”

Peter pressed a lingering kiss to Isaac’s cheek before leaving, stopping to glance over his shoulder once before he rounded the corner in the road towards the diner. Derek, Cece and Erica were all staring at Isaac as they approached. Cece practically launched herself at him and though he replied to all her questions and assured her that he was fine, his gaze was pinned to Erica.

“Hi,” Isaac managed.

“Isaac, Erica. Erica, this is Isaac,” Stiles said.

Erica took the hand Isaac offered, but after a moment they ended up grabbing each other by the back of their necks. Isaac’s eyes flashed golden and after a moment Erica copied him. They clung to each other, unblinkingly staring, and Erica was the first to break the silence.

“I- I’m not alone…”

Isaac’s expression twisted at her words, “No. You’re not. You’re not alone.”

She nodded at his words, “Can you help me? Will you teach me to control it? I’ve been trying, but it’s hard and I’m terrified I’ll lose control and hurt someone.   I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“You won’t,” Isaac promised, “I’ll teach you. We’ll figure it out together. I promise.”

Erica threw her arms around his neck and the hug he gave her lifted her off her feet slightly. She was still smiling when the hug ended, but her expression was slightly puzzled. “I didn’t see it, but I felt it when my magic touched yours. I can see why Stiles thought you were a child-eater. How old are you?”

Isaac hesitated briefly, “Older than I look.”

“I figured that,” Erica said. “But how old exactly?”

“Old,” he replied with a slightly self-depreciating smile. “I’m older than Peter.”

Erica’s mouth opened, “But you look like you’re in your early twenties.”

“I know.”

“Is that going to happen to me?”

Isaac shifted somewhat uncomfortably, sending a slightly nervous glance at Stiles and Derek’s direction, before nodding. “Probably. I’ve been aging slower since I was bitten. I can’t say one hundred percent, but I don’t know what else would have caused it.” He studied her for a long moment, “You don’t need to be scared.”

“I’m not,” she said after a moment. “Not anymore.”

Isaac smiled softly, an arm around her shoulders as he kept her tucked against his side, “What’s your clan name?”

“I’m a Reyes,” Erica admitted, “Though I wasn’t kicked out of the clan, I know I might as well be dead to them. Does you clan still acknowledge you?”

“Not officially,” Isaac admitted. “I never had a positive relationship with my father and after I was bitten he tried to kill me.”

“He thought you would go mad?” Erica asked.

“No. It was pretty immediately obvious that I was different from the others. He tried to kill me because he thought insanity would make me weak willed and easily controlled. When I would not be his attack dog I was of no further value to him and when he could not kill me, he cast me out in a fit of anger. It is a decision he came to regret, I believe. I’m not sure if he regretted that I lived or that he could not force me to obey him, but the clan has never stopped searching for me.” Isaac glanced at Erica and Stiles briefly, “I would not be his Shadow. Not like that.”

“My father was ashamed of me,” Erica said quietly. “And afraid of me. He’s the strongest witch I’ve ever met, besides Stiles, and he looked at me like I was the bogeyman. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to my family when he sent me away.”

“Where did he send you?”

“He gave me to the Alpha pack,” Erica admitted quietly.

“To Deucalion?”

Stiles straightened, “Do you know Deucalion?”

Isaac nodded, “We’ve met. The Alpha that bit me died immediately and Deucalion theorized that if I killed another Alpha, I would become an Alpha. An Alpha witch-wolf is a prospect he finds entirely too tempting.”

“Now he seems to think he can have them through procreation,” Erica grumbled.

“With you?” Isaac asked, his eyes glowing. His fangs began to elongate when she nodded. “He will die before such a thing happens.”

“While I fully support his death,” Stiles interjected, “Especially in light of his little theory, you should not strike the death blow.”

“I would be satisfied with participating,” Isaac agreed, his fangs receding. He glanced at Derek and smiled politely before doing a double take, “Are you… Are you Derek?”

Derek steeled himself, “I am.”

Isaac grinned, “I’m sorry, its just I feel like I know you. Peter talks about you all the time.” He glanced at Stiles briefly, “I’m glad things worked out between the two of you.”

Derek smiled softly in Stiles’ direction, “I’m glad as well. Peter never told me about you…so this something of a surprise. I’m happy to meet you,” he offered Isaac his hand, “I’d assumed since childhood that his mate was dead.”

Isaac took his head, “It might have been a kinder fate for him.”

But Derek shook his head, “No, I saw how he looked at you. I’ve never seen him look at anyone like that before. I don’t see how you could do anything but make his life better.”

Isaac seemed briefly stunned, but he nodded at Derek’s words. “Thank you. And you should know that I love Peter very much. Spending so much time apart from him has been difficult.”

“Perhaps that won’t be necessary any longer,” Stiles commented.

“Perhaps,” Isaac agreed. He laughed suddenly, quiet but amused, as Erica’s attempt to scent mark him had her standing on her tiptoes to press her face against his neck. He accepted it gracefully, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head, “Would you claim me as kin, little witch-wolf?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitantly, “I would call you kin, clan and pack. Or at the very least, I would call you my friend.”

Isaac inhaled sharply at her words, “I don’t know much about family. Or really about clans. And I know absolutely nothing about being part of a pack. I’ve always been a lone wolf.”

“But we’re going to stick together.”

“I rather imagine we are,” Isaac said. He messed her hair affectionately and she laughed, hip checking him and continuing to scent mark him. Stiles smiled as he watched them, deeply pleased to see that Erica had another ally. Isaac for his part reminded him much of how Stiles observed Derek interacting with his younger sisters.

Stiles heard the footsteps approaching, but thought nothing until Derek snarled and pulled him away. His mate pivoted in front of him, shifted into his beta form, and it took Stiles a moment to regain his bearings and look around Derek.

The Hale’s had rounded the corner in the street, on their way back from the diner. One of them had shifted into their wolf form and was sprinting towards them at such a speed that even Talia could not catch up. Stiles realized it was Cora by processes of elimination and given her hostility earlier he could understand why Derek assumed that she was going for him. However, her path didn’t change when Derek moved Stiles and he then realized that she was charging Isaac.

Isaac swung his arm off Erica’s shoulder, over her head, and across her chest to force her a few steps backwards. He steeled himself, his eyes pinned not to Cora but watching as both Talia and Peter shifted to chase after her. But she’d put too much distance between them for them to be able to catch her before she reached Isaac.

“Stiles…” Isaac said anxiously.

Stiles shifted to stand beside Derek and threw up a ward, but Cora smashed into it like it wasn’t there because it wasn’t strong enough, because he instinctually shied away from anything that might hurt her. Isaac took half a step back, still keeping himself on the ley lines.

“Stiles!” Isaac wrapped one hand around his talisman and raised the other to defend himself, both but Stiles and Erica were faster. Erica grabbed onto the arm he had pressed against her and spun him around so they ended with her standing directly in front of him. When Cora was less than five feet in front of her, Erica partially shifted and roared at Cora with such ferocity that even Derek took a step back in alarm. Cora whined, moving to scramble backwards, but Stiles caught her with a spell. She flailed as she was forced back into her human form, on her back on the concrete, and was still until her mother reached her.

Stiles watched her briefly, alarmed and suspicious, but after a moment turned his attention back to Isaac. Neither Isaac nor Erica were hurt, but Erica stood in front of Isaac with an expression that was half defiance and half hurt as she stared at Cora. Peter joined them a moment later, carefully cupping Isaac’s face and studying him despite that it was clear no one had been harmed. He murmured something that made Isaac smile and brush a fleeting kiss against his mouth.

Stiles rubbed his face tiredly before turning his attention to Derek, “What’s going on with Cora?”

“I’m not sure,” Derek admitted.

“Do you have a suspicion?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Yes, and its likely the same one you have.”

Stiles sighed, “We don’t have time for this.”

“I know,” Derek said gently. “You look like you’re about to collapse.”

“I shouldn’t have been casting,” Stiles admitted. “But I asked Isaac to hold the wards and he can’t protect himself while he’s holding them. I have an obligation to protect him.”

“And you did. But now you need to think about yourself. You need rest,” Derek insisted.

“I can’t,” Stiles said. “I have an obligation-” He began to repeat himself, but Derek cut him off with a slow and thorough kiss, fully ignoring Cece’s proclamations of grossness from somewhere behind them. “Your obligations are my obligations. Let me protect him. You rest.”

“Stiles,” Isaac said after a moment, “If you don’t rest, then giving me the wards will have been useless. Peter is going to be here,” Isaac smiled softly at him, “And if Derek hangs around as well then I’ll have no worries.”

“But Cora…”

“The Alpha seems to have her well in hand,” Isaac said. “And given the stress of the situation, I’m not planning to hold this against her.”

“I don’t understand,” Erica said quietly. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing is wrong with her,” Isaac corrected, “She got overwhelmed and she lost control.” He turned his attention to Erica, “It happens sometimes. Werewolves aren’t perfect, Erica. They sometimes struggle with control.”

“All right, you,” Adam said from behind them as he lifted Cece. He swung her onto his back and sent a pointed grin in Isaac’s direction. “I’m taking Cora home and you’re coming too.”

“But I wanna stay.”

Adam laughed, “Nope. I need your help at home.”

“Doing what?” Cece objected.

“Stuff,” he replied with a laugh. “And off we go,” he glanced at Isaac and Peter again briefly, his affection for both of them obvious, before turning his attention back to Stiles and Derek. “Call me if you need me.” He paused long enough to collect a subdued looking Cora from Talia before heading down the street in direction of the Hale house.

Talia joined them, glancing briefly at her husband’s retreating back before pinning a somewhat disapproving glare on Peter, “I sense there is more to this tale than you shared back at the diner.”

“It’s possible,” Peter allowed.

“I know what you are to Peter,” Talia addressed Isaac after a moment, “But I wasn’t aware you knew my husband.”

“I’ve known Adam for a long time,” Isaac said. “Since he was in College. I actually met Peter through him.”

“Then our meeting has been long remiss,” she commented, holding out both of her hands. “You seem to be a good friend of my husband’s and the mate of my brother, my second.”

Isaac’s eyes widened a little at her words, but he still took the hands she offered. Talia smiled, holding his hands for a moment and then taking a step closer so they could scent each other. “You are welcome here.”

Isaac’s eyes widened, glowing golden, “I don’t know what to say.”

Talia smiled at him, “Say that you will stay and make your life among us, a life you and Peter should’ve had long ago.”

For a moment Stiles didn’t truly understand what he was seeing. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, assuming that his vision was blurry with his exhaustion, but when he opened them again Isaac’s eyes still seemed off. For a moment his yellow eyes bleed into a green color, but the change continued until his eyes were blue.

A startled sound escaped Derek, but the moment Talia released Isaac he replaced her, scented his Uncle’s mate and allowed Isaac to scent him in return. Isaac took hold of Peter when Derek moved back, shocked and unbalanced.

“How…? But you can’t…”

“Of course I can. You are mated to my brother.”

“But the Law…” Isaac trailed off.

“This is unprecedented,” Talia countered. “I’m willing to tackle that issue should it arise. You are part of this pack, Isaac, for as long as you wish to be.”

“I need a clan,” Isaac said.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s stare, “Come on, dude. You can’t possibly think I might say no to him? He’s part of your pack now and mated to Peter, which makes him family. And I’d do just about anything to keep him around to help Erica.”

“I…” Isaac exhaled slowly, “I have a place in your clan?”

“The best resolution to this is for you both to stay here,” Stiles gestured to Isaac and Erica, “As members of my clan and the Hale pack. Few would risk annoying one of us, let alone both of us. Though in the interest of full disclosure,” he admitted, “I don’t actually know how to do it. But if it is at all possible, I will grant you both membership in my clan. That will grant you sufficient legal protection and give Talia and I other avenues to rebuff the Alpha pack should their interest in Erica continue.”

“Thank you,” Isaac whispered. “I don’t even know what to say. Thank you.”

“Your welcome,” Stiles said with a smile.

“Stiles!” He turned at the shout, smiling as he saw Scott returning with Allison, Lydia, Joe and Julie. Scott grinned, waving a piece of paper. “Found it!”

“Awesome.”

“Found what?” Isaac asked.

“Who’re you?” Scott asked.

“I’m Isaac.”

“He’s Isaac,” Stiles repeated. “He’s incidentally not a child-eater, but a witch-wolf. Oh and he’s Peter’s mate.”

Scott’s eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded to Isaac, “Uh, welcome to Beacon Hills.”

Isaac smiled, “Thanks.”

Stiles plucked the contract from Scott’s fingers, “Hmm.”

“Hmm?” Erica demanded. “What hmm? What does that mean?”

“What is it?” Isaac asked.

“A marriage contract for Stiles and I,” Erica replied. “Well, how does it look?”

“You’re in violation of so many of the clauses,” Stiles said with a small grin. “This isn’t a problem. The moment I secure clan membership for you, we’ll burn it together.”

Isaac tilted his head, “The two of you are engaged?”

“It was quite the surprise,” Stiles replied.

“We’re not getting married,” Erica said with a smile.

Stiles returned her grin, “Erica Reyes, we are _not_ getting married. Ow, what the fuck!?” Stiles hissed in surprise as the contract burst into flames, but stilled when the smoke curled into a circular symbol in the space in front of him. “Oh fuck…”

Derek grabbed hold of his arm, “Stiles, what is that?”

“Let go of me,” Stiles said quietly. “And back away slowly. I can’t tell who it’s going for.”

“Stiles-”

“If you’re touching me and it goes for me, it will hurt you,” Stiles said. “I’m not entirely sure what it is, but its goal is to harm.” He did his best to contain it with his magic, but the symbol dissipated into wisps of smoke that branched out into little tendrils to curl around everyone. Derek released him reluctantly.

“Dad, what is this?”

“I don’t know,” Joe replied, his gaze following the tendril circling him.

“It’s a punishment curse,” Isaac said slowly, “Its goal is to hurt the person responsible for causing the contract to be broken. It’s examining us to determine who is responsible.”

“Do you know how to stop it?” Stiles asked.

“I’ve stopped one before,” Isaac admitted, “But if I do it now, I’ll drop the wards.”

Stiles turned his attention to Isaac, “No matter what happens, you do not drop the wards.”

“But I-”

“Promise me!”

Isaac winced a little, but nodded, “I promise.”

“Is its intent to kill?”

Isaac tilted his head, “No, I don’t think so. It certainly won’t kill a witch. It’s intent is to punish, possibly until you repent, but it will need the magic of the victim to power itself.”

“And if the victim has no magic?” Stiles demanded.

“It will find another way to power itself,” Isaac admitted. “A person’s Life force, perhaps? That’s just a guess. I don’t know.”

“Which is probably fatal. Even to werewolves.”

Isaac nodded.

Stiles watched as the smoke retreated from Peter, Isaac, Allison, Julie and Lydia, concentrating around himself, his father, Derek and Talia. After it seemed to pull away from Talia and Joe, concentrating mostly on Derek and Stiles.

“Can it take two people?”

Isaac shook his head, “No. It’ll only work on one person.”

Joe took a deep breath, “I forbid the marriage between-”

Stiles took a step forward, “I’m in love with Derek Hale and I’ll have no other in this life.”

“No!”

The smoke curled around his body and Scott grabbed a hold of Derek before he could touch Stiles. The sound of a fight reached his ears, but Stiles couldn’t turn his head to look. His limbs seized and he fell backwards, straight as a plank, and hit the ground hard enough that his vision blurred from the impact. His gaze focused briefly enough to watch a glimpse of a cloudless blue sky before his eyes slipped closed of their own accord.

It felt just like falling asleep, except Stiles was terrified that his dreams would be full of pain. Or even worse, that he might not dream at all, that he might be dead.

_____

[Erica & Isaac](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/82166442060/updates)


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Derek carefully arranged Stiles’ limp form as Isaac and Joe instructed. He moved Stiles’ talisman to rest in the center of his torso. He placed the one Stiles had given him over his mate’s heart. Joe’s talisman and Julie’s talisman went his in right and left hands respectively. Derek carefully balanced Erica’s talisman on Stiles’ forehead and Isaac’ on his throat.

“Good,” Isaac said when Derek was finished. “Now just whisper the words.”

Derek hesitated briefly, “How long is he going to stay like this?”

“I don’t know,” Joe admitted. “As long as it takes for me to get Konstany to tell me how to reverse it. At least this way he won’t be hurting.”

Derek knelt beside his mate, too wary of disturbing any part of the spell the witches had set up to touch him as he wished to. The only indulgence he allowed himself was a brief kiss below Stiles’ ear before he whispered to him.

“Have sweet dreams.”

And Stiles dreamed.

_Stiles stuck the spoon of brownie batter his mom offered into his mouth and watched as she lifted and dropped the baking pan several times to raise the air bubbles out of the batter. She placed the tin in the oven and set the timer before turning to tackle the mountain of dishes in the sink._

_“Can I help, mommy?”_

_Claudia Stilinski smiled as she turned to face her young son, grinning at the chocolate he had smeared all over his face. She lifted the six year old easily and placed him on the counter beside his sink to clean his face off._

_“How about I use magic and then we can do something fun while we wait for the brownies to cook.”_

_Stiles nodded eagerly, and watched as the dishes were suddenly sparkling clean with a wave of her hand. She sent them flying to their proper shelves with another flick of her hand. She took hold of Stiles elbows, tugging them alternately to make him tip side to side._

_“Moooooooooooom!” he objected._

_“Sorry, Little G,” she replied with a laugh, “What do you want to do?”_

_“Magic!”_

_“You want to do magic?” his mother asked._

_“No, I wanna watch you do magic.”_

_“Well, how about we do it together?”_

_Stiles slumped a little, “No, I just wanna watch you. I’m no good like you.”_

_Claudia laughed quietly, “Oh, sweetheart, one day you’ll be an incredible witch.”_

_“Not like you.”_

_“More so than me,” Claudia promised. “Come here, I want to teach you something.”_

_She reached past him for the radio and turned it on, before lifting Stiles off the counter. “I’m probably of average power for a witch,” she explained. “I can do a fair amount of different kinds of magic, but I can only do them in one way.”_

_“What does that mean?” Stiles asked._

_“Well, my magic is connected to my emotions, specifically to love, happiness and laughter. So the happier I am…”_

_“…the stronger your magic is?”_

_“Right you are,” she said. “Ohhh,” her eyes brightened suddenly. “I love this song.” She began to hum along, tapping her foot. “This song was in the movie that your father took me to see for our first date.” She began to dance, but slowed when Stiles didn’t join her. “What’s wrong, Little G?”_

_Stiles stared at his feet, “I look silly when I dance. Not like you. You’re graceful and beautiful and I have two left feet.”_

_“Says who? I think you’re a great dancer, sweetheart. And whatever grace and beauty I have comes from years and years of dance lessons. Come on. Come dance with me,” she enticed._

_“Can you teach me? I wanna have cool dance moves too.”_

_She laughed, “You bet, kid. I would love to teach you to dance.”_

_Stiles obeyed, but did little more than clap his hands and tap his feet. Claudia caught hold of him and tossed him in the air amidst his shriek of surprised laughter. “Let’s hear it for my baby!”_

_Claudia caught Stiles easily, but kept him in her arms when he wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her shoulders. “Can I dance with you?”_

_“Absolutely!”_

_They pranced around the kitchen together and eventually Stiles overcame his reservations about looking silly enough to release his mother’s shoulders and wave his arms as she jumped around._

_“Spin in a circle!”_

_Claudia obeyed, dancing and spinning in a circle until they were both breathless with laughter. Neither of them heard the front door open and close and they didn’t realize they were no longer alone until Joe cleared his throat from the doorway to the kitchen._

_Joe laughed at the spectacle they made, “What are you two up to?”_

_Claudia grinned at him, shifted Stiles on her hip, “You still wanna see some magic, Little G?”_

_“Yeah!” Stiles cheered._

_Claudia joined Joe in the doorway and caught hold of his neck with her free hand. She kissed him briefly, but deeply, smiling when Joe followed her for another quick kiss. He was still grinning when Claudia stepped away. “Look,” she whispered._

_Stiles turned his attention to his father, his eyes widening in shock and delight as his talisman glowed briefly._

_“What was that?” He asked, his voice full of awe._

_“Just a little protection spell for your father,” Claudia replied with a grin._

_“Wow,” Stiles said. “It’s glowing because you put so much power into it?”_

_“Because I was happy,” she swung him around. “So when I want to cast a powerful or important spell, I do something I really love first.”_

_“Like dancing?”_

_“Like dancing,” she confirmed. “Especially if you’re with me, Little G.” She turned a bright smile on her husband, “Wanna join, Joey?”_

_Smiling, Joe flicked his finger in the direction of the radio, continuing until it turned to a station playing a song he liked. He took Stiles from Claudia’s arms and swung the laughing boy until he was perched on Joe’s shoulders. He took his wife’s hands, intertwining their fingers, and danced around the kitchen as Stiles laughed at clapped his hands from his place on his father’s shoulders. After the next song changed, Joe took Stiles off his shoulders and placed him on the table. Stiles continued to clap, jumping up and down on the kitchen table. Joe pulled Claudia close to him and together they danced around the kitchen, wild and laughing, and as the song ended Joe lifted Claudia off the ground and spun her in a circle._

_“My turn!” Stiles demanded when Joe released Claudia. “Dad, I wanna dance with you!”_

_Claudia made a circular motion with two of her fingers, and Stiles was lifted off the table and floated across the kitchen and into her arms. She tossed him to his father. Joe kept hold of his hands, placing Stiles on his feet, and let Stiles walk up his legs and stomach and flip himself over. Once Stiles had righted himself, he stood atop his father’s shoes as they continued to dance around the kitchen. Claudia tugged her ponytail loose and shook her head to let her long blonde hair fly around as she danced._

_She laughed and laughed and when the song was over, and her smile was so bright that her face was almost glowing, she pressed both of her hands against the kitchen wall. Stiles; eyes widened as he watched new protecting sigils appear on the walls. She shook her hands, laughing a little when the sigils faded._

_“Might as well put it to some use.” She turned the radio down when the timer dinged. “Who wants brownies?”_

_“Me!” Stiles cheered. “Mom, can I-”_

Stiles open his eyes and jerked up right as he screamed, “MOM!?”

His father and Derek knelt on either side of him, though Joe pulled away at Stiles cry. Stiles twisted, panting for breath and resisting the tears he felt burning at the corners of his eyes. He brushed the other talismans aside, curling up around his own, and grabbing onto the feeling of her magic that still lingered in it. “Mom…” he whispered.

“Stiles…” his dad said helplessly.

At the pain in his voice, Stiles rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky, “What was that? What… What happened?”

“We modified the curse,” Joe said quietly.

“I don’t understand,” Derek said anxiously. “You weren’t supposed to…. You had a nightmare?”

“No,” Stiles replied quietly, turning his attention to his father. “Do you remember coming home one day when I was six, I think it was summertime, and mom and I were dancing in the kitchen and she-”

Joe managed a smile, “And she added a bunch of protection wards to the house. Yes, I remember.”

“It’s one of my favorite memories of mom,” Stiles admitted, “But I haven’t recalled it with such clarity in years. It was so vivid. It was like I was actually there with her. And for a moment… When I woke up for a moment I thought she was alive.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek took his hands, “We didn’t mean to-”

Stiles squeezed his hand gently, “I haven’t seen my mother’s face with such clarity outside of photographs in years. It was… It was a good memory. She was happy,” Stiles sat up and briefly took his hands from Derek to press the heels of his hands against his eyes.

Joe wrapped him in a fierce hug that made Stiles want to fall to pieces, but he pulled himself together and leaned away from his father. “How long was I out?”

Joe hesitated briefly, “It’s been a day.”

“And the wards?”

Joe shifted so that Stiles could see Isaac, the witch-wolf waved from his place were the ley lines intersected. He sat with Erica, Peter and Adam and they appeared to be playing cards for Swedish Fish.

“How did you break the curse? Wouldn’t you have needed Konstany for that?”

Joe huffed a little, but jerked his head behind Stiles. Stiles pressed his hands to the ground for balance and turned to look behind him. Standing only a few feet away, Konstany Stilinski raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“Honestly, Godek, I’m your grandfather. It’s unseemly for you to refer to me by my first name.”

_________

[All the feelz](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/82167227954/more-wftmm)

[The song Claudia and Lil G are dancing to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7FGbhpr2pg) (and a clip from the first date movie)


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Stiles raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his grandfather, “I find it sort of hilarious that your curse is punishing me with your presence.”

Derek inhaled sharply, “Stiles, this isn’t part of the curse. You’re awake right now.”

But Joe laughed. He took one look at the annoyed expression Stiles wore and the affronted expression that Konstany offered and laughed so hard his stomach began to hurt. Stiles huffed but wrapped his hand around his talisman and confirmed what Derek said, that he was no longer under the effect of the curse. Which meant that they really had let Konstany out of jail.

He pursed his lips and glowered at his father, “You really let that asshole out of jail?”

“Watch your language, Godek!”

Stiles sneered at his grandfather, “You said I can’t call you by your first name and I’m certainly not going to call you grandfather. Asshole seemed like the next most reasonable choice. Dad, what’s the deal?”

Joe shrugged, “Neither Erica, Julie or I could break the curse, though we did manage to alter it a little. Isaac probably could have managed it, but there was no one to take the wards from him.” He glanced at his own father briefly, “Believe me, it wasn’t my first choice. But Talia and I agreed that there was no other option.”

“Great,” Stiles replied. “Well he ended the curse, so cart his ass back to jail.”

Joe winced a little, “There was some negotiation involved in obtaining his assistance.”

Stiles glowered at his grandfather, “You’re truly despicable.” He turned his attention back to his father, “What did the old man want?”

Joe sighed again, “Clan membership.”

“Nope,” Stiles replied. “No. No way. No fucking way.”

Joe ran a hand through his hair, “Stiles, I had limited options. You wouldn’t have woken up without him or another incredible powerful witch. The point of the curse was to punish you until you obeyed…until you agreed to marry Erica.”

“I’m still not marrying Erica.”

“Nor should you,” Konstany interjected, “The thought of that creature as the mother of your heirs…” He shivered with unconcealed distaste. “Had I known what had happened, I would have burned the contract myself.”

“And you would have just made another on my behalf.”

“Of course,” Konstany replied. He scowled at Derek, “It was my duty to arrange a marriage to someone from the right background for you.”

“Well, lucky for me you no longer have that power. And by the way, you’re not invited to our wedding,” Stiles spat.

“I’ve accepted that I cannot separate you from the wolf. There is no need to be petty.”

“Petty?! What planet are you living on?” Stiles demanded. “Dad, did you give your word?”

“No,” Joe replied after a moment. “I merely promised to present the idea to you and allow him the opportunity to discuss it with you before he was returned to jail.”

“It really would be to your benefit, Godek. It’s obvious to me that you have no idea what you are doing. You’re floundering.”

Stiles scowled, “I’m managing fine.”

Konstany snorted, “You’re trapped inside your own territory and surrounded by a violent Alpha pack. You’ve promised yourself to a beast that can neither provide you with children nor offer any strategic benefit to the clan. And you’ve released the Stilinski Shadow.”

Stiles offered him an entirely unfriendly smile, “Say that about my fiancé again and I’ll punch you in the face.”

“Really? That isn’t an act becoming of the Sheriff or the Patriarch of the Clan,” Konstany cautioned.

“Keep talking and there’s going to be a fight about who gets to punch you first,” Joe interrupted. “I promised you let you plead your case to him, not annoy the fuck out of everyone.”

“It’s going to have to wait,” Stiles said, “I’ll talk to him once this is sorted. What else happened with I was unconscious?”

Joe exhaled slowly, “A lot. Are you prepared to take the wards back from Isaac?”

Stiles nodded and smiled a little when Derek helped him to his feet. Derek kept Stiles in his arms for a moment, cupping his face to kiss his mouth briefly. Stiles smiled into the kiss, “You look tired.”

“He kept vigil over you the entire time,” Joe said quietly.

“I’m fine,” Derek objected and kept his arm wrapped around Stiles’ shoulders as they walked to the center of the ley lines.

“HA!” Erica threw her cards on the ground, “Pay up!”

Isaac groaned and handed her his entire assortment of Swedish Fish, “Damn. How are you so good at that?”

Peter grinned, playfully nudging Isaac with his elbow, “I’ll share mine with you.”

Isaac smiled in reply and snagged a handful of the candy from Peter’s pile and shoved them into his mouth. He straightened when Stiles approached and took the hand the witch offered to get to his feet.

“I’m sorry you had to hold them for so long,” Stiles said.

Isaac waved the apology away, “It was fine.”

“Stiles, how do you feel?” Peter asked.

“I’m okay,” Stiles replied.

“I’m glad to hear it. I’ll send for Talia,” he replied.

Stiles took Isaac’s hands, “I’m going to take the wards back from you now. Ready?”

“Ready,” Isaac confirmed.

Stiles sighed a little once he had taken the wards back, but the weight of them on his shoulders wasn’t unbearable. They felt stronger, and far lighter than they had previously. “Did you do something to them?”

Isaac shook his head, “No, I didn’t. Reach outside the wards and you’ll feel them…”

Stiles was still for a moment, “It’s… It’s the clan. They’re lightening the weight of it. But… but why?”

Joe smiled, “What do you mean, why? Our territory was under siege. You were assaulted and your mate was attacked. They’re stationed on the other side of the wards to help strengthen the spells.”

“But the Alpha pack…?”

Peter sighed, “Yeah, about that. Apparently the wards drew some attention. We no longer have an option about if we want to use the Law to solve this because the BMNH just stuck their noses in the entire thing. They forced the Alpha pack to back off and summoned the nearest Judge to help resolve the matter.”

Stiles resisted the urge to groan at the reference to the Bureau for the Management of Non-Humans. It wasn’t that their presence was inherently problematic, but he didn’t trust their interest in this matter.

“Is it Braedan Belcourt?”

Peter nodded, “Yes. As soon as the wards are lowered, she’ll take petitions for the guardianships.”

Joe took a step forward, “I’ve already drafted out a petition in collaboration with Alpha Hale. Deucalion has declared that he’s petitioning to having his engagement to Erica legally recognized regardless of if she remains a member of the Reyes clan or joins with us.”

“Wow, I really don’t like that guy,” Stiles glowered.

“I’m aware,” Joe replied. “As is everyone else who has seen his face.”

“He tried to kill Derek,” Stiles replied. “I don’t regret what I’ve done.”

“Well so long as we’re both involved in litigation, it will have to wait,” Joe said.

Erica sighed a little, “Also, my father is on the other side of the ward. He’s petitioned to retain custody of me.”

“Really?” Stiles asked. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted.

“And,” Peter continued, “The BMNH is also petitioning for federal custody.”

“Great,” Stiles said. “Just great. Anyone else?”

“Yes,” Joe said quietly. “The Second for the Meridan Clan. Though as David Reyes only petitioned for Erica, Cameron Meridan has only petitioned for Isaac.”

Stiles turned his attention to Peter, “You said Guardianships. I assumed you meant multiple petitioning for Guardianship of Erica…” He ran his hands through his hair, “Isaac, you’re a Meridan?”

“I am. Or I was. Well, I was a Lahey. They were a small Clan that joined with the Meridan’s a couple of decades ago.” Isaac admitted quietly.

“Do you know why they want Guardianship of you?”

Isaac shrugged, “I have no notion. I always assumed they pursued me because they wished me dead, but it is possible I was wrong. Whatever the reasoning, their case is weak. I’m an adult and the fact that I was bitten decades ago is well documented. They will be unable to prove that I’m a danger to myself or others and as I am not a minor I do not require a legal guardian. As for the BMNH… I believe their interest is along similar lines of Deucalion.”

“They want to see what will happen if a witch-wolf reproduces.”

“Which is, I believe, why they want both of us,” Isaac continued.

“This has turned into a total cluster fuck,” Stiles said.

“Somewhat,” Isaac agreed. “What are you going to do?”

“I’ll petition for Guardianship of both of you,” Stiles said after a moment, “You’ll be welcome in my territory as members of my Clan…and I assume as members of the Hale Pack?” Stiles continued when Peter nodded. “I’m not worried about David Reyes, after giving Erica to the Alpha Pack as he did…he doesn’t have much of a case. Same with Deucalion and the Meridans. My biggest concern is the BMNH.”

“I agree,” Peter said.

“Isaac, have you chosen someone to Advocate for you?”

Isaac nodded, “Yes, I think so. A man named Chris Argent was suggested to me. I understand that he is the father of a young woman mated to a member of the Hale pack and that your father considers him a friend.”

“Chris is a good choice,” Stiles replied, “He’s level headed and he isn’t easy to intimidate. How about you, Erica?”

“I don’t know…” she trailed off, glancing at Peter and then Adam somewhat nervously. She took a step closer to Stiles. “Do you know Vernon Boyd?”

“He’s one of my Deputies,” Stiles replied, glancing the Hale’s briefly. “And a member of the Hale pack. He’d do right by you. What’s your concern?”

“It’s just…I saw him with that girl…”

“What girl? Do you mean Cora?”

Erica nodded, “It seemed like they’re very good friends?”

“They are,” Stiles agreed. “Cora and Boyd have been best friends since they were teenagers. There was an unfortunate incident with some extremist Hunters and they’ve been very close ever since.”

“It’s just… It’s just that I’m pretty sure that girl hates me,” Erica admitted, twisting her hands in distress. She took a breath to calm herself, but it did little to ebb the distress visible on her face.

“Erica,” Peter interjected, “Cora doesn’t hate you. It’s just complicated.”

“She does. She hates me,” Erica insisted, staring at the feet.

“Cora hasn’t been by to talk to you since she left with her father before?” Stiles asked.

“She came by once, but she just glared at me before stomping off.”

Stiles turned his attention to Peter, but when the he offered nothing Stiles turned to look to Derek instead, “Well?”

“It isn’t for us to interfere with,” Derek replied quietly.

“She has a right to her own opinions,” Erica said in a small voice. “Not everyone is going to be tolerate of what I am. It’s best to learn that lesson now.”

“Good grief,” Stiles said, a tad sharply. “Don’t we have enough problems without adding to it by keeping secrets?”

“Cora will speak or not speak to Erica as she chooses,” Derek said, though there was regret on his face as he watched Erica.

“Peter,” Stiles tried. “Come on.”

“It isn’t something we interfere it,” Peter said. “It will work itself out in time.”

“I literally don’t have words for how stupid this is,” Stiles said.

“This isn’t something that pack interferes with,” Peter said, though from his tone Stiles could tell that he was sympathetic. “Cora will address or not address Erica as she choses.”

A petrified whimper escaped Erica’s lips, “Is she going to challenge me?”

“Oh, for fucks sake!” Stiles exploded. “Erica, what everyone is avoiding telling you is that-”

“Stiles, you cannot interfere,” Derek interjected. “It isn’t done. This isn’t how we do this.”

“I’m not a werewolf.”

“But your part of the pack,” Derek said.

“She’s afraid of Cora. How does that help anything!?”

“Erica,” Isaac interrupted, “The first time I met Peter, my heart leapt into my throat and I couldn’t look away. I was petrified because I couldn’t imagine a worse pain than knowing he was afraid of me, but he wasn’t. In fact, the stubborn bastard wouldn’t go away. Do you know why?”

“Because he’s your mate…” Erica replied quietly.

“Right. Do you remember when you first saw Cora?”

Erica nodded, “I was with the Alpha and Julie. She was walking down the street, but I knew she was there before I saw her. There was a scent and… I don’t know…I guess it was her perfume,” she mumbled.

“Do you really believe that?”

“Isaac,” Peter said, “Cora has the right-”

“Erica has the right not to be terrified that your niece is going to hurt her,” Isaac replied, a slight snap to his tone. “Especially when that couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

“What are you saying?” Erica asked.

“I think you know what I’ve saying. I think you’ve known all along, but you’re afraid because you weren’t born to ever expect anything like this and because her lack of control frightened to a little. But you feel it, don’t you?”

“I feel it,” Erica admitted at a whisper. “Cora Hale is my mate.”

“Isaac,” Peter said, “We don’t-”

“Don’t look at me like that. Stiles is right. This is stupid. And Erica is the closest thing I’ll ever have to family. She is the only other person like me and I’m not going to let her flounder because you want to hold Cora’s hand while she deals with whatever was causing her to lose control. If you want her to get over her fear-”

“She’s afraid of me?” Erica demanded.

Isaac took her hands, “People are always going to be afraid of us, Erica.”

She looked up at him. “But you said Peter wasn’t afraid of you.”

Isaac’s expression softened as he glanced at his mate, “You shouldn’t judge everyone by that standard. I’m pretty sure Peter is at least a little nuts.”

“I don’t want people to be afraid of me,” she admitted.

“But they will be. It’s just that what they don’t realize is that we’re even more afraid of ourselves. And the thing with Cora, I don’t think she was afraid of you exactly. She’s young and this has been an incredibly stressful situation. She found her mate in the middle of a pack invasion, during which her brother was nearly killed by an Alpha, and found out that her mate was engaged to a witch who happened to be the Sheriff and the head of his clan. If Stiles wasn’t willing to break the engagement, there was probably little you could do to get out of it. And Cora would have no recourse.”

“But why didn’t she just talk to me? And what about the second time she lost control?”

“Recent events aside, the Hale pack doesn’t have the greatest history with my family,” Stiles admitted. “Though I would have hoped Cora would know me better than that.”

“She does,” Derek said, adding to the conversation without meeting anyone’s gaze, “It was instinct. She hasn’t yet addressed it with you because she’s embarrassed and didn’t want to further distract you until the crisis is over. And the second time…”

“It’s because I was touching you,” Isaac said. “I had my arm around your shoulder and you were scent marking me.”

“She didn’t like that I touched another person? I don’t…” Erica worried her bottom lip, “I don’t want a mate who tries to control me. I’ve had enough other people controlling me and making decisions for me to last a lifetime.”

“This is why this should have been something you heard from Cora,” Derek said.

Erica met his gaze, “Isaac and Stiles were right to tell me and it isn’t fair to be angry at them. I don’t think I should be kept in the dark until she feels it’s the right time to discuss this. It involves both of us,” Erica said stubbornly as she lifted her chin a little. “And I won’t blame her at all if she’d prefer not to have a witch-wolf for a mate. I have a right to know the truth, but she also has a right to chose the future she wants for herself.”

For one spoke for a long moment, though at least to the werewolves the scent of Erica’s hurt was strong, and after a moment Isaac wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her against his side.

“Erica,” Adam said after a moment, speaking for the first time since the conversation began. “Cora doesn’t hate you or want to hurt you. She isn’t angry or upset at you or at the prospect of having you as a mate.”

“Adam…” Peter cautioned.

“Look, everyone here is at least partially right. We don’t typically like to get involved in such business between mates unless the situation is dire. And it’s true that this is a discussion you and Cora ought to have in private. But at the same time, I agree that you shouldn’t have to be in fear of her for no reason. Isaac, I understand your need to look out for Erica. And Stiles, I understand that until the contract between you is officially canceled you are not only bound by magic, but also by honor to look out for her. This isn’t an easy situation for anyone.”

“I don’t know a lot about mates,” Erica admitted. “I didn’t have much to do with werewolves until I was bitten. But I need to know the answer to this question.”

“Go ahead,” Isaac suggested.

“It’s rude,” Erica cautioned. “And probably a little insulting.”

“I promise I won’t take offense,” Adam said. “And I speak for the pack when I say that.”

Peter nodded in agreement and Derek shifted uncomfortably before nodding as well.

“I mean no disrespect-” Erica began.

“Ask your question,” Adam said.

“If I join the Hale pack, am I obligated to mate with Cora Hale? Is it something that the Alpha will or even could force?”

No one spoke for a long time. Neither Peter nor Derek reacted verbally, but they both tensed at the question and it was obvious Derek was fighting hard to prevent his claws from elongating.

“She’s been a werewolf for two months,” Isaac said. “Cut her a little slack. You’ve grown up in a pack and after being attacked by a wolf, she was thrown to the Alpha pack. Not all of us are lucky enough to have an Alpha like Talia Hale.”

Adam kept his gaze on Erica, ignoring everyone else. “The answer isn’t straightforward, except to say that no one in this pack, the Alpha included, would ever force anyone to mate. That isn’t to say there aren’t some Alpha’s that arrange pairings in their packs, and sometimes there is coercion involved, but a mating bond cannot be created. That only exists between mates and only develops of out deep affection and respect. Erica, I give you my word that should you chose you do not wish to mate with Cora, you will still be welcome in our pack. It won’t be comfortable and you’ll likely need to avoid each other as much as possible, but we won’t reject you if you decline to mate with her.”

“Or if she declines to mate with me.”

“Or should that be the case,” Adam agreed.

“Why are you doing this for me?” She asked quietly.

“I’ve known Isaac a long time,” Adam admitted, “And for a variety of reasons, I wasn’t in a position to help him. Nothing can ever make up for the years he spent on the run, without a pack or a home. But I can make sure that you don’t suffer like he did.”

“Adam,” Isaac interjected throatily, “I didn’t…It isn’t your fault. It was too great a risk. Hell, it’s still a risk.”

“I should never have listened to me when you asked me to keep your secret,” Adam said. “I owed you far more than that.”

“Hell, Adam,” Isaac said quietly, pulling the man into a fierce hug.

Adam returned the hug just as tightly.

“Thank you for explaining it to me,” Erica said to Adam after the silence had dragged on for a while. “If he is amendable to Advocate for me, I would be grateful for Vernon Boyd’s assistance.” She hesitated briefly, “Did Cora ask him to Advocate for me?”

“She didn’t ask him directly,” Adam said, “But Boyd volunteered because he wanted to help his best friend’s mate. Assuming we’re going in the legal direction?”

“If the BMNH is here we don’t have a choice,” Stiles replied. He sighed a little as he felt a ping on the wards, “In fact, that is likely them trying to get my attention. I need to go. Dad, keep an eye on Konstany,” Stiles hesitated briefly, “Peter, can you and Isaac keep an eye on him as well?”

“It’s not a problem,” Peter replied.

“Erica, you should-”

“I want to stay with Isaac.”

Stiles shrugged when Isaac nodded, “Alright. Stay in this general area. Can someone signal Talia to meet me at the ward…” he paused slightly, “Hmm, the ward behind the Elementary School? We should both be there to talk to Judge Belcourt before I lower the wards.”

“She’s on her way here,” Peter replied, “But I’ll tell her where to meet you.”

“Thank you.”

Derek cleared his throat, “And what should I do?”

Stiles studied him carefully. They’d been opposed to each other on what to tell Erica and though Stiles wouldn’t exactly call it a fight, he knew Derek was unhappy with how the conversation had progressed.

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to walk you to the ward.”

Stiles offered his hand to his mate, “Then lets go.”

They walked in silence for a while and Derek only spoke when they reached the trees. His voice was quiet, and raspy, and his shoulders hunched as he avoided meeting Stiles’ gaze. “When the curse hit you and you collapsed…there was a minute when I thought you weren’t breathing and felt my hear turn to ice.”

“Then I suppose you know very well how I felt when Deucalion hurt you,” Stiles replied gently.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt,” Derek admitted.

“I can guess the spell that they used to transmute the curse. It may have taken magic to cast it, but it wouldn’t have worked without you.”

“Really?”

Stiles smiled at him, “It might need magic to start it, but it was sustained by love.”

“I love you.”

“I know that,” Stiles replied. “I’ve never questioned how you felt about me…but,” he stopped suddenly, cupping Derek’s face, “I didn’t understand how much. And I want you to know that my feelings for you are just as strong. What I said before the curse hit me…”

“I know why you said it. You wanted to make sure it didn’t hurt anyone else.”

“Yes,” Stiles admitted, “But my intentions wouldn’t have mattered if what I said wasn’t the truth. When I said I would have no other in this life, but you… I spoke the truth.”

Derek leaned forward and rested his forehead against Stiles. “I imagined this conversation would go differently. I thought we would fight,” he admitted after a long moment.

“Do you want to fight?”

“No,” Derek replied.

“Then lets agree to disagree and let this one go?” Stiles suggested.

Derek nodded, “Okay. Let’s let this one go. I’ll still walk you the rest of the way.”

Stiles grinned, “Yeah you will. And when this cluster fuck is over we’re locking ourselves in my apartment for an entire weekend and not coming out. I don’t care what happens. I don’t care if there are zombies. I want you for a full, uninterrupted forty-eight hours. And honestly, I’d really like it if we spent the majority of those hours naked.”

Derek eyes flashed briefly at the suggestion, but the smile he offered was soft and warm, “I’d like that, Stiles. And maybe we could, uh, do that thing again. You know, the thing with the-”

“Oh, I know,” Stiles interrupted with a grin, “Only we’re going to have to think about the logistics because I don’t want to have to replace my headboard again and despite the expert spackle job you did, I’m pretty sure I’m not getting my deposit back on the place back.”

Derek laughed, “Probably not. Which leads me to something I’ve been thinking about.”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t want us to get a new apartment.”

Stiles shrugged, “That’s fine. You can move into my place, or I can move into yours. Though my place is a bit bigger.”

Derek his head, “Actually, I was thinking…. I was thinking that maybe we could get a house.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Talia was waiting for them at the wards, but she sent Derek back to town when they arrived. There was no sound from the other side of the wards, but Stiles saw David Reyes, Deucalion complete with the mark still on his cheek, a man that he assumed was from the Meridan clan and a woman with a BMNH badge hanging around her neck. Braeden Belcourt stood the closest to the ward, a few feet in front of everyone, and when her gazed landed on Stiles she pressed her hand against the ward before speaking.

“Patriarch. Alpha.” Her voice passed through the ward and echoed around them.

Both Stiles and Talia inclined their heads respectfully, “Judge Belcourt.”

“I’ve received and accepts petitions for the Guardianship of Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes from all appealing parties.” She glanced briefly at Deucalion, “I see that one of the petitioners is a blood enemy of your Clan, Patriarch.”

“Yes, Emissary.”

“This must be put aside until I have given judgment. Is that acceptable to you?”

Stiles nodded.

“Good. I’ve already received vows of nonviolence from the rest. I’ll need them for the both of you.”

Stiles wrapped his hand around his talisman, “Until the Emissary has spoken, I vow to use neither my hands nor my magic to harm my fellow petitioners.”

Braeden nodded. “Alpha?”

“Until the Emissary has spoken, I vow to use neither my hands nor my claws to harm my fellow participants.”

“Though the vow is worded simply, any action of aggression you take or induce another to take against the other participants will result in an immediate dismissal of your petition as well as legal charges of assault or intimidation. Do you understand?”

Both Stiles and Talia nodded.

“And are you prepared to lower the wards?”

“I am.”

They lowered as he blinked and Stiles would have staggered had Talia not taken hold of his elbow at the suddenly shift in his balance. Braedan crossed into the territory first, David, Deucalion, the Meridan and the BMNH Agent at her back.

“Godek,” David said, his expression faintly unpleasant. “How long of a walk is it into town?”

Talia raised an eyebrow at his rudeness and blatant disrespect, but Stiles’ didn’t bother to suppress the urge to roll his eyes as replied, “At least half an hour, but I can-”

David huffed impatiently, scuffed his foot against the ley line to trace it with his magic and made a rather grandiose gesture with his hands. The entire group disappeared and was almost instantaneously transported to the intersection of the ley lines in the center of town. No one looked particularly amused by the presumption, but it was the Meridan clan member who spoke.

“Patriarch Reyes, I must object to such-”

“Oh, shut up,” David groused. “I didn’t come here to go on a nature walk with you people.”

Braedan cleared her throat, “I’ll hear arguments beginning tomorrow morning at the courthouse. Should anyone attempt to circumvent this process by absconding by either Ms. Reyes or Mr. Lahey, I will notify every Emissary on this side of the country and we will use everyone resource at our collective disposals hunt you down.” She paused briefly, “Do I make myself clear?”

“And if either of them requests to be absconded with?” Deucalion asked coyly.

Braedan pinned an unimpressed glare on him, “Don’t push it, Alpha. You have the weakest claim of anyone here. If you so much as give a hint your planning to take Erica Reyes out of this territory before I’ve ruled on the pending litigation I will have a magic restraining order cast on that girl against your entire pack. Anyone within say five hundred or so feet of her… well, let’s just say that will probably involve screaming pain and gushing blood that would be an unpleasant recovery for even someone such as yourself. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Emissary,” Deucalion bit out.

“Fantastic,” Braeden replied. She turned briefly, her face angled away from the others, and winked at Stiles before going down the street.

Stiles kept his smile to himself, though the expression fell completely when Deucalion shifted to stand in front of him. “Sheriff.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“I’m going to attach my-”

Stiles laughed, “Oh, hell no. Should Erica Reyes gain membership in my clan the first thing I’ll do is ask for her permission to charm her talisman to spit wolfsbane darts every time you or anyone from your pack get near her.”

“I don’t need your permission,” Deucalion, “So don’t make the mistake of thinking I was asking you. I am merely informing you. I understand you have a member of my pack locked up.”

“Indeed I do.”

“She will be released.”

“Nope,” Stiles replied.

“Again, don’t make the mistake of thinking this was a request.”

“I don’t care what it was, Kali isn’t going to be released anytime soon. She’s been charged with assault.”

“Erica-”

“Not of Erica.”

“Of who?” Deucalion demanded.

“Okay, first of all,” Stiles began, “It’s WHOM. Second, I’m not obligated to share the information with you. You seem you think I’m a child that you can push around. I’m the Patriarch of my Clan and the Sheriff of this territory and I am not afraid of you.”

“Well, _Sheriff_ ,” Deucalion scowled, “You should know very well that Kali has a right to legal representation, be it from an attorney, an advocate or her Alpha.”

“Well as you are both Alpha’s that’s sort of a sticky situation,” Stiles replied, “And she does have that right. She’s chosen not to exercise it.”

Deucalion’s eyes glowed red, “Because she thinks the barrier is still up.”

“I have no interest in speculating about her motives.”

“I would like to speak to the person who accused her of assault.”

“Doesn’t matter who it was,” Stiles said, tapping his badge, “I witnessed it.”

“All the same-”

Talia moved barely a second after Deucalion, shielding with Stiles with her body and barring her teeth at the other Alpha. “This conversation is over.”

“I-”

“It’s over,” Talia repeated, her tone hard. “Anything else you wish to discuss can wait until tomorrow.”

Deucalion left, and after pausing to glare at everyone to make sure they all knew how annoyed he was, David Reyes left as well. Stiles turned to Talia the moment both men were gone and raised an eyebrow.

“I can handle Deucalion.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Talia said. “But you’re not a wolf and he’s never going respect your authority. And as much as I’d probably enjoy watching you disabuse him of the notion that you’re an untrained child, I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

The member of the Meridan cleared his throat, “I’d like to introduce myself before we all retire for the evening.”

Talia sighed but shrugged, “If you must.”

“I’m Cameron Meridan. About twenty or so years ago a member of my family married one of the Lahey’s and our Clans merged. There were more Meridans, so we went with that name. I don’t have the information about the situation with Ms. Reyes, as it has nothing to do with my Clan, but surely you agree that Isaac belongs with his family? Things were tense when his father was still alive, but we’re prepared to care for him.”

“Alpha Hale and I-”

“And of course we’re making arrangements with the pack nearest to our territory,” Cameron interrupted smoothly. “I have the strongest claim in any legal battle for Guardianship of Isaac Lahey. Blood will always win out.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and after a brief chance at Talia he shook his head, “Its nice that your Clan has had a change of heart in regards to Isaac, I guess, but I’m not going to back down unless he asks me too. I only filed because he doesn’t want to go with you people. It is my personal opinion that this entire thing is insulting. Isaac is an adult. He should be in charge of his own affairs.”

Cameron shook his head, “I cannot approve of putting such pressure on him. It can’t be good for him.”

Talia raised an eyebrow, “Young man, have you ever actually met Isaac?”

“I haven’t.”

“Yeah, well, he isn’t a child.” She explained.

“I’m aware of his age, but he’s a witch-wolf. He isn’t competent enough to know what his own best interests are.”

“Okaaay,” Stiles drawled, “Yeah, no way in hell will I drop my petition. I’ll see you in the morning, Mr. Meridan.”

Cameron paused briefly.

Talia narrowed her eyes at him. “That was your cue to leave, Mr. Meridan.”

Once he was gone, Stiles and Talia remained with the woman from the BMNH. She wanted until Cameron was well out of hearing range, before turning her attention to both of them. She inclined her head respectfully, “Alpha. Patriarch.”

Stiles sighed, “I really just prefer Stiles.”

“Perhaps we could compromise on Sheriff?”

Stiles shrugged and she continued, “I’m Agent Martina Alamo-Rivera with the BMNH,” she introduced herself, flashing her badge briefly. “I’d like to speak to both Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes.”

“No.”

Her smile was a little amused, neither smug nor annoyed, at Stiles’ instant reply, “You’re welcome to be present as I speak to them. I have no interest in threatening them or trying to change their minds. But I am very interested in them. The pair of them represents a unique opportunity.”

“For breeding?” Stiles asked dryly.

“Some in the Bureau think so,” Martina replied honestly, “But I’ve spent my entire career dealing with witch-wolves… either tracking down the ones who are insane and out of control or investigating the ones who turned up murdered. The majority of witch-wolves are killed by the change, murdered by their terrified families or neighbors or whoever, or go so insane that we have no chose but to kill them. Either way, they end up dead. None of it is their fault and none of them had a choice. I’d like to see that change for more of them, if possible.”

“Hmm,” Stiles replied thoughtfully. He reached out with his talisman briefly before turning his attention to Talia, “Derek is at your house. I assume everyone else is probably there with him. Shall we?”

“I see no reason not to,” she agreed.

Talia’s car was nearby and she drove Stiles and Martina out to the Hale house. Isaac and Erica were outside with Peter, Derek and Chris Argent. Stiles introduced Martina to everyone present, but Erica seemed a little intimidated by her presence.

“Erica,” Peter said after a moment, “Would you like your Advocate to be present for this conversation?”

She nodded quickly.

Peter smiled at her, “Derek and I will go find Boyd for you.”

Derek paused long enough to press a kiss to Stiles’ cheek before following his Uncle into the house.

“Erica, Talia and I will stay or go… its up to you and Isaac.”

“Stay,” Erica replied to Stiles. “Please.”

Isaac nodded as well, “I’d also like it if you would stay.”

There was movement on the front porch of the Hale house and Boyd appeared, Cora at his elbow. The pair of them paused briefly, Cora’s eyes glowing blue, and spoke too quietly for the other werewolves to hear. Boyd nodded to whatever Cora was saying and squeezed her shoulders. Cora lingered on the front porch until Boyd had joined the group before disappearing back into the house. For long moments Erica’s gaze lingered on the place she had stood, until Isaac quietly cleared his throat.

Stiles’ introduced Martina to the group, but said nothing further and let her speak for herself. “I know you’re probably afraid of the BMNH, but I’m not here to make your lives harder. I’ll only push for federal custody if request it.”

“You say custody,” Isaac replied tightly, “But I hear prison. I’ve had dealings with the BMNH before. I won’t work for you and I certainly won’t breed for you.”

“I won’t either,” Erica said.

“I don’t speak for the entire Bureau,” Martina admitted, “There are rogue factions. But I have enough support that I could shelter you both. Nothing would be asked of you except to help us figure out why you lived and why you didn’t go mad with the change so that maybe we can help others.”

“It isn’t my first choice,” Isaac said after a moment, “Hell, it isn’t even in my top ten. But appreciate your sincerity.”

“We’d prefer not to see you returned to the Alpha Pack or your Father’s clan, Ms. Reyes,” Martina said.

“You aren’t worried about Cameron Meridan?” Stiles asked.

Martina frowned, “I’m not sure what his angle is yet. But he seemed…. I don’t know, something wasn’t right about him. You’ve spent years avoiding your clan and the BMNH” she addressed Isaac. “I’m not terrible concerned that you’ll be trapped in a situation you can’t get out of.”

“But you’re worried I might be,” Erica asked.

“Somewhat,” Martina admitted honestly.

“I escaped from Deucalion and the Alpha pack.”

“What do you think will happen if you’re returned to your father, Ms. Reyes?”

Erica’s shoulders dropped, “I think he’ll honor the contraction he made with Alpha Deucalion. But there will be provision to ensure I can’t run away. Maybe a magical tether.”

“A tether?” the words slipped out of Stiles mouth in surprise. “Of all the disgusting-”

“What’s a tether?” Boyd interjected.

“They’d be able to control where I went. Standard tethers don’t all you more than one thousand feet from the anchor.”

“And your father is capable of that kind of magic?” Stiles asked.

“I’ve seen him do it before,” Erica admitted.

“I’ve said what I wanted to say,” Martina spoke after a long, uncomfortable silence. “I can see myself back into town to find accommodations. I’ll see all of you tomorrow morning.”

Chris waited for a moment after she was gone to speak to Isaac, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Isaac smiled, “Yes. Thank you, Chris. I appreciate your assistance.”

Chris smiled in return, raising his voice only slightly in a call towards the house, “Scott. Allison. Can you guys give me a lift back to town?”

Isaac cocked his head towards the house, “Your daughter says give her a minute and they’ll take you home.”

“Great.”

Chris headed in the direction of the car, leaving Stiles with Talia, Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Talia excused herself and soon after she entered the house the exuberant cries of her youngest daughter could be heard. Erica was staring at Boyd and after a moment she closed most of the distance between them and offered her hand.

“Thanks for agreeing to Advocate for me, Deputy Boyd.”

He shook her hand, “Just Boyd will do.”

“I know you’re just doing it because Cora asked you too, but I wanted to say thanks all the time.”

Boyd tilted his head a little, his normally stoic expression shifting into an almost smile, “Cora may have asked, but I didn’t just say yes for her sake. I will see you tomorrow.”

“You guys nervous?” Stiles asked as the three of them walked back towards the house.

“A little,” Erica admitted.

Isaac nodded in agreement, “Nervous, yes. But strangely I’m not worried.”

Stiles’ reply was cut off when Cora met them at the door, her eyes glued to Erica. Erica froze, her eyes wide, but didn’t back away.

“May we speak?” Cora asked quietly. “In private?”

Erica took a deep breath, but nodded.

Stiles and Isaac continued into the house. A not too distant howl rang from somewhere not too deep in the woods behind the house. Isaac’s eyes glowed yellow at the sound and he partially shifted.

“Isaac?”

Isaac barred his teeth in the most alarming smile Stiles had ever seen, “its just Peter.”

“Peter?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t wait up.” Isaac sprang forward after a brief grin, fully shifting into his wolf form, and took off out a back door that had been left open and quickly disappeared into the woods.

“Uh, have fun…?”

“Hey, you.”

Stiles turned, smiling when Derek looped an arm around his shoulders. “Hey yourself. Wanna go back town with me? I need to check in at the station and then I just wanna crash.”

“You have bags under your eyes,” Derek said, catching his hand. “I’ll drive.”

Stiles smiled, “Thank you.”

“Mom,” Derek called, “Stiles and I are going to stay at his place. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Is Erica staying here?” Talia called back.

“I’m not sure,” Stiles admitted. “I’ll see if she wants to go stay with my father and Julie…. Although my grandfather is probably there….”

“We’re just going to sleep,” Derek said, “We can offer her the spare room in your place.”

“Okay.”

Stiles stepped out the door first, freezing so abruptly that Derek crashed into his back. Erica sat in the porch swing, Cora kneeling before her. Cora’s eyes were glowing as she stared at Erica, their hands intertwined and resting over Erica’s knees. A soft smile spread across Erica’s features in response to whatever Cora had said before Stiles reached the porch. Cora dropped her head in relief, pressing her forehead against their joined hands. She lifted her head to press a kiss to Erica’s hand. Erica licked her lips and Cora shot forward. Erica tipped backwards out of the swing and the pair of the rolled off the porch.

“Holy shit! Are you two-” Stiles peered over the swing, but stopped at the sight of Cora and Erica kissing enthusiastically. They had landed with Erica on bottom, but Cora’s hands wrapped around the back of her head. They were still for a moment before Erica flipped Cora on her back and was halfway to getting her shirt off when Derek appeared at Stiles’ side.

“Oh holy hell!” Derek blurted out, quickly turning and slapping a hand over his eyes. “I can’t see that!”

Stiles snorted, “Okay you two. Come on, before you traumatize Derek.”

But neither of them listened. Cora let out a low moan that had Derek covering his ears instead of his eyes and cursing again. She ran her hands through Erica’s long hair, her fangs elongating.

“Cora,” Stiles interrupted. “Get a grip. Erica’s only sixteen!”

Cora was still for a moment before sitting up so quickly that she displaced Erica, “What?” She turned her attention to her mate. “Sixteen?”

“I thought you knew. I mean… you can’t be much older than I am, right?”

“I’m twenty,” Cora admitted.

“Oh. So I guess you don’t… you probably don’t want to…”

Cora leaned forward and caught Erica’s mouth in a chaste kiss, “I’ll wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Cora nodded.

“Are they done kissing?” Derek demanded.

Stiles elbowed him, “They’re having a cute moment. Erica, do you want to crash at my place or here?”

“Here.”

Cora stood, helping Erica to her feet. Stiles studied them both for a long moment, significantly less worried about her than he had been earlier in the day. “I’m glad you two have talked. I would have hated to see either of you unhappy or confused about this for a moment longer than was necessary.” He tapped his badge twice, “Cora, you have to wait until Erica is eighteen.”

“I know.”

“I have a right to decide what I do with my body,” Erica said stubbornly.

“I don’t exactly disagree,” Stiles said, “But I’m bound to the Law by my Oath.”

“So, Deucalion can marry me and make me churn out Alpha witch-wolf babies like a broodmare, but I can’t have consensual sex with my mate?” Erica demanded.

“Deucalion could marry you with your father’s permission,” Stiles said. “And if you and Cora choose to marry legally, pledge yourself in a sacred circle or under the mating moon…you’ll need your guardians permission. Whomsoever that turns out to be. I understand your frustration, but please don’t further complicate the situation by putting me in a position where I’m forced to arrest Cora. And if it comes out that the day before the hearing you mated with one of Alpha Hale’s children…it’s going to look like she orchestrated it to try and have a better case for Guardianship. She could get in serious legal trouble.”

Erica slumped, “All right. But this conversation isn’t over.”

“I’m sure it isn’t,” Stiles agreed. “Cora?”

“Neither of us want to do anything to jeopardize the hearing tomorrow. We’re going to wait,” she promised.

“Then I see no reason why Erica can’t spend the night here. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

Neither Derek nor Stiles said much on the drive away from the Hale house. Stiles checked in briefly at the station and was so fatigued by the time they reached his apartment that Derek had to help him remove his shoes.

“When this is over,” Stiles yawned, kicking off his jeans and wiggling out of his t-shirt, “Want to look and see what’s for sale around here?”

Derek curled up against his back, sniffing quietly at the place where his shoulder met his neck. “No.”

“No?”

“No,” he confirmed, “I was thinking… I’ve been talking to my dad and we already made some sketches… I was thinking about building a house for us. Something near my family, but not too far out of town or away from your dad. Something close to the preserve so I can run in the woods and enough room for you to have a garden for herbs if you like. We could have a koi pond in the backyard and, I don’t know, maybe some garden gnomes or pick flamingos or whatever you want. What do you think?”

Stiles rolled over to face Derek, “I think you’re too good to me.”

“Nah,” Derek kissed him, “I’m just as good to you as you are too me.”

“Hmm,” Stiles smiled, “Sleepy?”

“Not particularly,” Derek admitted, “But I like this. It’s nice.”

“You sure?” he yawned, “You don’t have to stay with me.”

“I know,” he replied evenly. “But I want to.”

The next morning found them all in the courthouse bright and earlier. The entire Hale pack and tried to show up, but Talia had limited it to immediately family only. Members of the Stilinski family had tried to attend as well, but Stiles had only taken his father and Julie with him. None of the Stilinski clan had been particularly happy to learn that Konstany had been let out of a jail and Stiles had left his Uncle Wit, Julie’s father, in charge of making sure the man didn’t cause any trouble while they were in court.

“We’ll begin with Erica Reyes.”

Braedan Belcourt sat at the front of the room, her tipstaff in her hand. Boyd and Erica, and Chris and Isaac sat at a table before her. Just behind them sat the petitioners and further back was the member of the Stilinski Clan and Hale Pack that were in attendance.

“For Conservatorship of Erica Reyes, we have petitions from the BMNH, the Stilinski Clan, the Reyes Clan, the Hale Pack and the Alpha Pack. I will hear from Ms. Reyes and her Advocate and then each other the petitioners will have an opportunity to speak,” Braedan explained. “Ms. Reyes?”

Erica stood, cleared her throat nervously and met the Emissary’s gaze, “I know that people are afraid of me. Isaac and I… we’re different. There aren’t others like us. But we aren’t bad people and we aren’t going to hurt others. I might be sixteen, but I’m not a monster and I’m not incompetent. I want to chose my future.”

Braedan studied her thoughtfully, “And what would you chose, Ms. Reyes?”

“I would choose to accept membership in the Stilinski Clan and the Hale Pack.”

“I understand you are engaged to the Patriarch of the Stilinski Clan.”

“Contractually,” Erica explained. “We don’t intend to wed.”

“I see. Thank you, Ms. Reyes. Mr. Boyd, is there anything you would like to add on Erica’s behalf?”

“Only that Ms. Reyes hasn’t broken any Laws and has demonstrated unprecedented control of her magic and her wolf.”

“Thank you. Patriarch Reyes. You’re the father of this girl and the Patriarch of the Reyes Clan. It has been alleged that you gave your daughter to the Alpha pack and when she fled and claimed abuse, your paternal custody of her came into question. Is this true?”

“She needed membership in a wolf pack. We had no hope of containing her own our own.” David replied.

“So she was still a member of your clan?”

“An auxiliary member.”

Braedan tilted her head, “Can you explain that, please.”

David scowled, “She may not speak at Clan meetings.”

“I see. And if you are granted Conservatorship over her?”

“She’ll return home.”

“And your agreement with Alpha Deucalion?”

“How I run my Clan is not the business of the court. I am her father. She is a Reyes and will do as she is told.”

“I see,” Braedan replied. “Patriarch Stilinski?”

“Erica Reyes is welcome in my Clan, as a full member, for as long as she desires. Alpha Hale has agreed to allow her to join the Hale Pack. She will reside in our territory until she determines her plans after high school.”

“And Alpha Deucalion? I understand he also seeks to attach his petition to both yours and Patriarch Reyes?”

“In the event that Erica becomes a member of my Clan, I will use all the magic at my disposal to prevent him from ever getting near her again,” Stiles said. “His plans for her are disgusting.”

“Thank you, Patriarch,” Braedan said. “Alpha Deucalion?”

“Erica Reyes is my fiancé. I have an agreement with her father.”

“A verbal one?”

Deucalion nodded.

“Seeing as Erica Reyes was contractually obligated to marry another at that point, the verbal agreement has no standing before the Law.”

“He’s already stated that he has no intention of marrying the girl,” Deucalion argued. “The verbal agreement should be honored.”

“Should Patriarch Reyes be granted Conservatorship, you may address that will him. You have no standing to ask for Guardianship and no right before the Law the claim her as your fiancé.”

“My claim as a wolf should superseded all others.”

Braedan was silent for a moment, “Alpha Deucalion, are you claiming Erica Reyes is your mate?”

“She is mine,” he replied.

“Ms. Reyes, do you recognize Alpha Deucalion as your mate?”

“No!” Erica insisted.

“She’s young,” Deucalion waved his hand dismissively, “And she wasn’t raised as a wolf. She doesn’t understand-”

“I know very well who my mate is,” Erica interrupted, “And it isn’t him.”

Deucalion turned red eyes on Erica, “Who is it?”

She met his gaze evenly, “I’m not going to tell you.”

“You have to.”

Boyd stood when Deucalion took a step closer to Erica, “No, she doesn’t.”

“I have a right to challenge any wolf who would steal what is mine!” Deucalion bellowed.

But Erica wasn’t cowed, “I do not belong to you. I don’t belong to either of you, actually!” she spat. “I am not a thing to be given or stolen or taken or controlled! I may be new to this, but even I know that isn’t what being mates is about.”

There was a long silence during which everyone stared at Erica in surprise. Stiles grinned when her gaze landed on him briefly and Peter began to clap. Deucalion swiveled around to stare at Peter, his eyes red and fangs barred. “Is it you?”

“Oh, it isn’t me,” Peter grinned, “But rest assured, should you pursue a challenge against her mate it is me you will face.”

“Still doing your Alpha’s dirty work? Well I’m not afraid of you, beta.”

“I can see that. And that, I believe, is just another symptom of your utter stupidity. Erica Reyes is beyond your grasp, Deucalion. I suggest you take yourself off. If you continue to pursue this…well, lets just say that it probably won’t end well for you.”

“Are you threatening me?” Deucalion demanded.

Peter just continued to smiled and rubbed his own cheek in the exact spot where the mark Stiles had placed on the Alpha’s cheek still lingered. Deucalion’s eyes widened in outrage, but Peter spoke before he could.

‘That would imply I find you to be a threat. I find you lacking in everyway imaginable.”

“I will NOT tolerate-”

“Silence.” At Braedan’s command, Deucalion quieted and everyone turned their attention back to her. “Alpha Deucalion, you have no Legal right to force Erica Reyes to release the identity of her mate and I have no interest in forcing the issue. It isn’t currently relevant. Should you wish to continue to pursue an engagement, you will have to take up your cause elsewhere. You petition is dismissed and you are excused.”

Deucalion’s expression was murderous, but he nodded to the Emissary and moved to leave without incident. Stiles intercepted him in the doorway and spoke with one hand on his talisman and the other on his badge.

“I ban you and your entire pack from my territory and the surrounding lands under my protection, which includes the entire county.   Under penalty of death do you return. You will collect your pack member from the station on your way out, the case against her for assault will be dealt with outside this territory.  If I do not feel you cross the boundary in fifteen minutes I will come for you and I will kill you.”

Deucalion rushed from the room and Stiles nodded to incline his head briefly to Braedan, “Emissary, I apologize for the interruption.”

“Accepted,” Braedan replied. “Patriarch Reyes, did you give your daughter to that man with the understanding that they would wed?”

“I did.”

“Did you have her consent?”

David raised an eyebrow, “I did not need her consent.”

“Very well.” Braedan shuffled the papers before her until she lifted David Reyes’ petition and ripped it in half. “I sever your legal, paternal, magical and clan rights to Erica Reyes. Your petition is denied. I also forbid you and any other full member of your clan from unsupervised visits until the day after her eighteenth birthday.” Braedan waved a hand at him dismissively, “You’re excused.” Once David was gone, her attention went back to Erica. “Ms. Reyes, as the other two petitioners were entirely unsuitable, I’m leaning towards giving Patriarch Godek Stilinski and Alpha Talia Hale shared Conservatorship over you until you reach adulthood. Unless you would prefer to go to the BMNH?”

“No,” Erica said, her smile blinding, “I want to stay here.”

Braedan smiled gently at her, “Then welcome to Beacon Hills, Ms. Reyes. Mr. Boyd, thank for your service. You may both step back.”

Boyd slung an arm around a grinning Erica’s shoulders, escorting her away from the front of the room to sit with the pack. Erica waved to Stiles from her place surrounded by the rest of the Hale pack, and with a smile Stiles returned the gesture.

From his place beside Stiles, Derek smiled softly, “We’ll do right by her.”

Stiles intertwined their fingers, “I know you will.”

“For Guardianship of Isaac Lahey, we have petitions from the BMNH, the Stilinski Clan, the Meridan Clan, and the Hale Pack. I will hear from Mr. Lahey and his Advocate and then each other the petitioners will have an opportunity to speak,” Braedan explained. “Mr. Lahey?”

“As I am a legal adulthood who has committed no crime, I do not see that the appointment of a Guardian is appropriate. That being said, I intend to remain in Beacon Hills as part of the Stilinski Clan and the Hale Pack.”

“I see. Mr. Argent?”

Chris stood briefly, “I move that all petitions be dismissed and this question be resolved outside of the court.”

“Any objections?” Braedan asked.

Cameron stood, “I object.”

Braedan nodded, “The motion is not carried. Mr. Meridan, you may speak first.”

“Thank you, Emissary. Isaac belongs with family. We are the best equipped to protect and guide him.”

“You presuppose that he is unable to protect and guide himself,” Chris interjected. “Which is both offensive and incorrect. Isaac has spent years on his own without violating the Law let alone losing control of either his magic or his wolf. And even if you were right, your clan expelled him.”

“It is complicated,” Cameron objected. “The clan is different now. The Lahey’s merged with the Meridan’s and the old Patriarch has long since passed.” He nodded briefly to Isaac, “I’m sorry for the loss of your father.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure you’re the only one.”

Cameron seemed briefly flummoxed, but he rallied, “Emissary, surely you can see that the best place for Isaac is with his clan. No matter the good intentions of the Stilinski’s and the Hale’s, blood is always stronger.”

“Tell me,” Braedan said, “What place would Mr. Lahey have in your clan?”

“He would be a protected auxiliary member of the clan,” Cameron explained.

Chris raised an eyebrow, “So he’d have less say in the clan and in his own life than a child?”

“We would protect his interests,” Cameron replied. “Though that duty will primarily be left to his spouse.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow, “I am not married.”

“Not yet,” Cameron said, “But since the Clan merger, there are several unmarried members of the Clan who are not blood related to you who have signaled their interest in marrying you.”

“So to sum up,” Isaac said dryly, “If I join your clan, I’ll have no power, no voice and be married off to a complete stranger?”

“Perhaps not a complete stranger,” Cameron said. “You are already acquainted with one potential for your future spouse.”

“You cannot mean yourself?”

“I do,” Cameron replied modestly.

Isaac snorted in contempt, but from behind him both Peter and Erica reacted in audible anger.

“And whatever control you think you have, Isaac, it has been luck. You are temping fate. Come home,” Cameron said gently. “Before you hurt someone, or before someone hurts you.”

“You’re wrong. I know how to control myself. And I’m mated. I’ll never accept another.”

Cameron huffed a sigh of someone whose patience was being tested, but he maintained a friend expression, “Emissary, if I may?”

“If you may what?” Braedan asked. “The Oath’s of the Court forbid you to harm another participant.”

“I’m aware. But I’d like a little leeway to prove my point. No one will be permanently harmed and if I’m proven wrong I will withdraw my petition.”

Chris studied him, “Do you swear?”

“I swear.”

Braedan turned to Isaac, “Mr. Lahey?”

Isaac stood and visibly steeled himself, “Do it.”

But Cameron wasn’t looking at him. For a moment Stiles couldn’t tell exactly who he was looking at, but he soon realized the man was looking back and forth between Erica and Peter. It wasn’t until he realized that their eyes were glowing, that of everyone in the room they had reacted the most angrily to Cameron, that he had an inkling of what the other witch planned.

Stiles stood, “No, don’t-”

But Cameron had chosen. His gaze rested on Peter and he flicked his hands in the werewolf’s direction. For a moment Peter was still, despite that he had burst into flames, and the howls of rage that followed it make the entire room shake.

Cameron turned to Isaac just as he shifted into his wolf form, and caught him with another spell that kept him still.

“As you can see, Emissary-” Cameron began, but was cut off when Chris came up from behind and put him in a sleeper hold. It was only as Cameron struggled, when he lost control of his magic in his panic, that Stiles realized that Peter the fire wasn’t actually hurting Peter. There as a scent to it and it gave off heat, but Cameron had shielded Peter from being hurt by the flames. And the sounds Peter made were from fear, from the terribly memories of a time when he had nearly died in a fire. But when Cameron began to struggle with Chris he lost control of the magic and the flames could no longer be tamed. Peter let out a scream when the fire began to burn him that was the worst sound Stiles had ever heard in his entire life.

Erica tried to reach for him, but Cora dragged her away. Cece was on his other side and when Peter moved, his arm brushed hers and the flames jumped to her shirt. Cece screamed when her mother threw her to the ground.

“ROLL!”

She continued to scream, clutching her hand to her chest, as she rolled on the ground and both her parents slapped at her body with their jackets to beat away the flames. Stiles saw his father and Julie go to Peter, and with Derek at his side he went for Cecilia. The fire didn’t need the oxygen to survive, and the gallons of water Stiles conjured to fall on her were equally as ineffective. People were screaming and running and the entire bench were Peter had been sitting was engulfed in flames.

“We have to evacuate,” Stiles shouted just as the fire alarm began to sound, before dropping to his knees beside Cece. He caught her face and held her still, “Cece, look at me!”

She obeyed and Stiles pulled the flames off her and onto himself. He had a flash of intense heat before he gathered up the spell off his skin and threw it at a painting hanging on the far wall.

“Go!” Adam gathered Cece up in his arms and bolted from the building.

Stiles turned to help his father with Peter and froze. Peter lay on the ground, no longer alight, but covered in burns to such a degree that he was unrecognizable. Smoke drifted up lazily from his body and if it hadn’t been for the shallow movements of his chest, Stiles would have assumed he was dead. At Peter’s side his father lay in a heap, screaming and curled around hands so badly burned that there was no flesh left at all. Julie was hysterical at his side, and after a moment she pressed both of her hands against his forehead and he fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the reviews. And I love the questions! So ask away if you want to know something :)
> 
> I've gotten a couple of comments about editing and typos. I know its not perfect. I understand that such things can be distracting from reading a story, so I'm sorry about that. My sister sometimes edits my chapters, but she has her own shit to do so I do a lot of my own editing and it's honestly not something I'm particularly good about. I'll go back and look over Generations and WFTMM when I've finished posting WFTMM and try to catch all the stuff I missed :)
> 
> WFTMM will be fully uploaded before the end of June. That is the good news. Now the bad news... I haven't really written anything for the next part and I'm slammed with work and school this summer. I don't know when I'm going to get to it. However the next part is going to be a lot shorter and take place in the past. It's about Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Jackson in High School. The part after that will take place almost immediately after WFTMM, but I'm not fully sure what direction that story will go in.

**Part 12**

Once outside, Stiles was briefly torn between his father and Peter. Amidst the chaos, he could not entirely be positive which of them was worse off. Isaac let out an enraged howl from nearby and Stiles turned his attention to his father. His father would be able to stabilize and deal with later. His waved his hands other his father briefly, casting a stasis spell. “Julie!”

“I’m here!” she replied. Julie’s hands replaced his, but she shook her head when Stiles took a step back. “It’s too much. I can’t hold it.”

“Erica!?” Stiles bellowed.

Erica ducked out of Cora’s grasp and moved to stand on the opposite side of Joe, intertwining her hands with Julie’s to help maintain the stasis spell.

“You got this? You good?”

“Yes,” Erica promised. “I’m fine. I’m in control. I can do this.”

“It’s going to take all of us to fix him,” Stiles said quietly. “I’m calling for them, but can you hold the spell until everyone arrives?”

“We’ll hold it,” Julie promised, her eyes watery but her expression firm. “He won’t be in pain, Stiles.”

He didn’t look at his father because he couldn’t bear too, but he took hold of his talisman and reached out with magic to grab hold of all members of the clan. Julie’s talisman began to glow instantly at the summons.

The wail of a siren alerted him to Scott and the fire department’s arrival, but Stiles was barely paying attention. Stiles pushed through the members of the pack to get to Peter, “Don’t touch him!”

Derek, from his spot at Peter’s side, looked at Stiles with watery eyes, “He isn’t healing fast enough. His healing hasn’t been right since he was shot.”

Stiles studied Peter only briefly, before turning his attention to Talia and Braedan. “Emissary-”

“Court isn’t in session.”

“Braedan,” Stiles amended, “Can you get in touch with Alan?”

Derek met his gaze, “You can’t heal him?”

“I’m not much of a healer.”

“But the Clan is here.”

“They can’t heal my father and Peter both,” Stiles admitted quietly.

“But-”

“Derek,” Erica interjected quietly, calling from where she still stood with Julie over Joe, “Druid healing doesn’t mix well with our magic. But it works fine on Wolves.”

For a moment Derek said nothing, but then he visibly steeled himself, “Is he going to die?”

Braedan looked around him to see Peter, “This isn’t going to be easy. I won’t lie. He’s badly hurt. But it’s possible. I’ll call Marin Morrell as well. We’ll all meet at Alan’s clinic.”

“Stiles.”

Stiles turned to meet the gaze of a white faced Scott. Scott took both of his hands and squeezed briefly, “Stiles, who cast the spell? We need their help to contain the flames.”

“Another witch,” Stiles managed and realized in the chaos that he had totally lost track of Cameron. “I don’t… last I saw he was with Chris.”

“I’ll handle this,” Scott promised. “I’ll find you at the hospital when the fire is out.”

“Scott,” Stiles called before the other man could take more than a step away. “I’m temporarily deputizing you for the purpose of arresting Cameron Meridan.” He touched his badge briefly.

Scott lowered his head briefly and shivered at the feeling of the magic spreading over him, but simply nodded once it settled and went back to his firefighters.  

Transporting Peter and Joe was complicated. Joe was unconscious, so when the EMT’s arrived they were able to get him on a stretcher and into the ambulance for transport to the hospital where they would be able to supplement the magic stabilizing him with medicine. Peter, however, was not fully unconscious, and grew restless whenever anyone who wasn’t Isaac or Talia approached him. Isaac had remained in wolf form since the attack, responding to neither Talia nor Derek’s attempt to persuade him to shift. Talia was tear streaked and distracted, trying to focus on helping her brother but clearly also terribly worried about her daughter. Stiles caught sight of Adam going with Cecelia in an ambulance, just as Peter began to howl in pain. Isaac joined in, though his sounds were far angrier than the hurt ones coming from his mate. Stiles knelt beside him and taking hold of the talisman that hung around his neck even in his wolf form.

“Isaac, come on.”

Isaac whined, crouched low to the ground.

“I know,” Stiles replied, tangling his hands in the fur at Isaac’s scruff, “I know this is sucks beyond description. But I need your help.”

Isaac shifted but, still for a moment as he leaned into Stiles’ embrace. “If I see Cameron Merian, I will kill him.”

“Okay,” Stiles replied gently to the whispered words. “Chris has him and Scott isn’t going to let him go anywhere. They’re dealing with the fire. You won’t see him.”

Still crouched, Isaac turned his attention to Peter. Peter turned his head, his eyes open and glowing blue, a low growl escaping his throat. Isaac scrambled to his side, moved to take his hand but then seemed to think better of it.

“Don’t try to talk,” Isaac whispered. “You’re going to be fine.”

“T…”

“Peter…”

Groaning, Peter tried to shift to look beyond Isaac, “Tal…”

Talia dropped to her knees beside her brother, “Peter, you’re going to be fine.”

“Too much,” Peter whispered.

“No,” Isaac denied.

Peter kept his attention on his sister, but managed to shift his hand enough to point at Isaac, “Mate.”

“I know, Peter.”

“Mate,” he repeated. “Promise.”

Talia inhaled sharply, “I promise, Peter. You don’t need to worry about anything. Just focus on healing, okay?”

Isaac slammed his fists on the ground with enough force to crack the pavement, “Don’t talk like that, you bastard. Don’t try to make plans for me after your gone. I forbid you to die! Do you hear me?! From the moment I met you, you fucking refused to go away and now you’re just going to give up and die? I’m only here because you. You dragged me into this and you can’t leave now.”

Peter managed an almost smile, “Can’t get rid of me.”

“I don’t want to get rid of you,” Isaac replied.

By the time they got Peter to Deaton’s Clinic, Alan, Morrell and Braedan were already there and working at making a salve in his workroom. Alan met them in an examination room and visibly grimaced when he saw Peter.

“Would it be better to take him to a hospital?” Talia asked.

Alan shook his head, “No. They’d just send for me and its better to do this closer to my supplies. Marin?”

Marin joined them, her expression twisted with anger when her gaze landed on Peter, “Is the one who did this dead?”

Talia’s eyes flashed red, “Not yet.”

“Morrell,” Alan said, “We aren’t going to be able to make enough.”

She nodded, “I’ll call the others. We’re going to need liters of salve.”

Alan nodded once she disappeared back into his workroom, and glanced over Isaac, Talia and Stiles before letting his gaze settle on Derek. “Derek, I need you to buy every gauze bandage in the entire town.”

Stiles touched his arm when Derek didn’t respond, “Derek?”

He tore his gaze away from his uncle, “Gauze bandages?”

Alan nodded, “We’re going to soak them in a healing salve and wrap Peter’s entire body. Even if his system wasn’t still compromised from when he was shot with wolfsbane bullets-”

“What?!”

For a moment the anger that spread across Isaac’s face was alarming, but Peter whimpered at his roar and Isaac seemed to lose his energy.

“You didn’t know?” Alan asked.

“No,” Isaac replied shortly. “I knew he’d been shot, but he didn’t say it was with wolfsbane bullets. He never said he wasn’t fully healed.”

Talia took a step forward and she slung an arm around his shoulders, he slumped into her embrace. “Derek, the gauze.”

Derek squeezed Stiles elbow gently before leaving. It would be hours before he returned, after he’d obtained all of the gauze in Beacon Hills and sent various pack members to bring it to the Clinic he realized it wasn’t nearly enough and had gone to the nearby towns to purchase more. For the rest of the day various Druids from around the state stopped by, post most of them totting stew pots full of a thick, clear salve. Stiles remained with Talia and Isaac, watching but careful to stay out of the way, as Alan, Morrell and Braedan coated the gauze in the salve and them wrapped Peter’s body.

The minute the likelihood of death passed, Stiles touched Talia’s arm, “I need to see to my father.”

She nodded, “Go on. We’re fine here.”

Stiles was just stepping outside when Boyd pulled up in his squad car and the Deputy immediately offered him a ride to the hospital. He was quiet as Stiles updated him on Peter’s condition.

“And they can’t do the same for your father?”

Stiles shook his head, “No. Druids have a sort of magic and it doesn’t often mix well with witches.”

“Your cousin, Erica and Cora are with your father. Erica told me to tell you that your father is unconscious and stable. Members of your clan have been arriving all evening and the stabilization spell is currently being held by your Uncle Wit and Aunt Hyun-Ki. The Clan members are rotating on who holds the spell to keep it secure,” Boyd grimaced slightly, “Konstany is with them.”

Stiles groaned, “Of course he is.”

“Julie asked me to tell you that your cousin Amadei is watching Konstany and won’t, under any circumstance, leave the man alone.”

By the time Stiles had arrived at the hospital, it seemed that the entire clan was there. No one said anything, though Wit passed the stabilization spell to another cousin and pulled Stiles into a tight hug. Wit’s magic wrapped around him, soothing and so similar to his father that it was as painful and it was comforting. Wit was his father’s only brother and one of the only other clan members Stiles’ had regular contact with while he was growing up.

“You okay?” Wit asked quietly. “Were you hurt?”

“No,” Stiles replied blankly. “I wasn’t hurt. Dad and Peter are the worst off.”

“Peter’s one of the werewolves?”

Stiles nodded. “A witch cast a fire spell and lost control of it. Dad was trying to put it out.”

“Is the werewolf dead?”

Stiles shook his head, “No. The local Druids are helping him heal. It’s going to take all of us to heal my Dad.”

Wit nodded, “Everyone is here.”

“Then lets begin.”

Everyone packed into the room, various clan members pausing to touch Stiles and offer words of comfort. Erica and Cora both hugged him, before excusing themselves from the room and taking a surprisingly compliant Konstany with them to wait in the hallway with Boyd.

“If everyone will focus their energy on me,” Stiles said quietly, “I’ll channel our collected power to heal his hands.” His gaze lingered briefly on the youngest members of the clan. A small group of children, Julie’s younger siblings and a couple of other young cousins, stood white faced and teary eyed at the end of Joe’s bed, “Do not strain yourselves. We don’t need to rush.”

For a brief moment, it seemed like it would work. Stiles felt the accumulated power of the clan members gathering like tumbleweed in the center of his chest. It was briefly overwhelming, but after a moment he acclimated. Yet when it should have been fully settled, it abruptly began to crumble.

“Stiles?” Wit asked in surprise.

Stiles gasped in surprise, “I’m losing control of my magic.”

“Grab it and-”

“We’re missing clan a member,” Stiles said, as he suddenly felt holes appear in the jumble of magic.

“What?” Wit asked.

“No, no, no…. no no,” Stiles tried, but it was too late. He dropped the magic completely and it dissipated. His hold on the clan bonds flared and then suddenly there were more. He grabbed hold of the new clan bonds and traveled along the ones connecting to those who were not in the hospital room. The first four were easy and brought him to Erica and Isaac and then Cora and Peter. The others he traced to his cousin Klara Byron’s partner and their three human children. The last one was harder because even though the bond wasn’t new, the person was a stranger to him and as he searched Stiles felt a partially severed bond flare back to life.

“What is that? Whose bond is that?”

No one replied to his query, but everyone in the room reacted when Konstany abruptly and crudely reattached himself to the clan bonds. There were cries of anger and shock, but Stiles’ was the only person able to move immediately after the shock of it. He threw himself out of the room, more crashing into the door than opening it, and would have tackled Konstany if Boyd hadn’t caught him.

“Calm down before you hurt yourself.”

“I’m gonna hurt him!” Stiles shouted.

Konstany studied him dispassionately, “Control yourself, Godek. This is embarrassing to watch.”

“You had no right,” Stiles roared.

“You have no one to blame but yourself,” Konstany replied. “I merely took advantage of your lack of control. You don’t have what it takes to be Patriarch. I-”

“Shut up!” Erica shouted and punched him in the side of the face.

Konstany hit the ground and was still. Cora and Stiles both turned Erica in shock, but she stared at them defiantly. “What?”

“Um, good job?” Cora offered.

“Damn right, good job,” Erica replied. “What did he do? I felt something?”

Stiles sighed a little, “I lost control of my magic. I pulled both you and Isaac into the family bonds.”

Her eyes brightened, “Really?”

Stiles managed a smile, “Welcome to the clan, Erica. Cora.”

“Me?” Cora asked in surprise.

“And Peter,” Stiles explained. “Because you’re mated to members of the clan, that makes you members of the clan. I also pulled in the partner and children of a cousin who had been previously denied. And Konstany grabbed hold of the chaos and reshaped his bond to the clan.”

“But not Derek?” Cora asked.

“No,” Stiles said. “You and Peter were pulled in through Erica and Isaac we’re all four of you are wolves. I’m not a wolf so I don’t have that kind of visceral connection to Derek that my magic could grab onto.”

“So you can’t ever pull him into the Clan bonds?”

“I can, its just a little more complicated,” Stiles admitted. “But since we’re engaged, he’s technically under the protection of my Clan. He just isn’t a member yet.”

“So Konstany is a member once again?” Erica asked.

“Technically,” Stiles said, “Though I won’t give him anything beyond auxiliary status and only until I figure out how I can banish him again.”

“But what caused you to lose control in the first place?” Erica asked.

“I’m not sure exactly… I was tracing all the Clan bonds to channel the power to heal my dad and I felt something… I don’t know, like half a bond.”

“Half a bond?” Erica asked.

“I really don’t know what it was,” Stiles admitted. “But I wasn’t prepared for it and I started to lose control. I tried to grab onto it and ended up pulling in a bunch of other bonds.”

“Stiles?”

He turned to face his Uncle, the anger fading away and leaving him far more tired than he had been before, “Uncle Wit, meet Erica Reyes and Cora Hale and welcome them to our Clan.”

Wit smiled and gave a half bow, “Ladies, you are welcome.”

“And Vernon Boyd, he’s a member of the Hale pack, one of my deputies and a good friend.”

Wit managed a smiled, “Deputy.”

“Wit is my father’s younger brother and my second until my father is better,” Stiles said quietly. “He’s Julie’s father.”

“Your daughter has been a good friend to us,” Cora said quietly. “She was a huge help when the territory was threatened. You should be proud of her.”

“I am,” Wit replied. “Stiles?”

“We can’t do it without everyone. I need Erica, Cora, Peter, Isaac and Konstany. And Klara’s partner and their children.”

“Klara has already asked them to come. They’ll be here soon. And the other bond?” Wit asked.

“Now that I know it exists, I can probably compensate for it,” Stiles said. “But I can’t compensate for so many missing people. They all need to be present for it. Konstany included.” Stiles hesitated briefly. “I don’t… Peter is badly hurt,” Stiles explained. “I’ll go see how he is. Can you remain here and watch over the stabilization spell?”

“Of course.”

“And would the three of you remain and watch over Konstany?” he asked Boyd, Erica and Cora. “With the stipulation that you are more than welcome to punch him again.”

“Go do what you have to do,” Boyd said evenly. “We’re fine here.”

“I’d feel better if someone went with you.” Wit said gently. “Frankly, you look like you’re about to faint.”

“I’ll go with him.”

Wit tensed, a snarl spreading over his previously gentle expression as their cousin Amadei Byron moved from Joe’s hospital room. Amadei visibly steeled himself.

“I am the Stilin-”

Wit hissed, “ _Was_. And believe me, we all prefer it that way, Amadei.”

“Uncle Wit,” Stiles said gently.

“All the same,” Amadei replied coolly, “I have a responsibility to protect the Patriarch and this family.”

“A day late and a penny short, as always, Amadei,” Wit replied.

Stop,” Stiles held up his hand before an argument could break out, “Amadei, I want you to stay here.”

“As you wish, Patriarch,” Amadei replied, though there was a tension in his face and he refused to look in Wit’s direction.

“What about Julie?” Wit suggested after a moment.

“I don’t suspect anything will go wrong,” Stiles explained, “But I think I’ve flung my heir into enough danger for the time being.”

Wit visibly startled, “Julie is your heir?”

“Temporarily at least,” Stiles replied.

“What about-”

“Kasper,” Stiles called suddenly, “I see you lurking in the doorway.”

Kasper was a Stilinski so distant that to call him a cousin was a stretch. Their great grandfather’s had been brothers. He was about Stiles’ age, tall and quiet to the point of being almost withdrawn. He stepped forward a little when Stiles said his name, glancing at Amadei briefly and with a hint of wariness.

“Would you mind accompanying me across town? Wit seems to think I need a babysitter.”

“With everything that has been happening around here, I don’t think I’m being unreasonable, Stiles.”

“I suppose you aren’t,” Stiles agreed. “You in, Kasper?”

“Of course,” he replied.

Kasper hardly spoke as they drove across town to Deaton’s Clinic, but that was hardly unusual for him. Yet it was quiet because Stiles said nothing, too tired, overwhelmed and frustrated to bother with anything except driving the car. Kasper kept half a step behind him as they entered the Clinic, and said nothing even when more than a few of the assembled wolves pointedly glanced at him.

Peter lay on the examination table, still, and wrapped from head to toe in salve covered bandages. He would have been a convincing mummy, if not for the moment in his chest. Talia looked up from her place at his side, “Stiles, how is Joe?”

“Still stable.”

Isaac also looked up from where he sat on Peter’s other side, “I felt something.”

“Yes, I imagine you did.”

“I couldn’t leave him.”

“I didn’t expect that you would,” Stiles replied gently. “How is he?”

“Healing.” Alan said, stepping back into the room from his office. “The bandages can probably come off in another hour. The burns should be completely gone with in a week, but his healing ability and immune system are compromised. He’ll need to be on bed rest for at least a week.”

“And then he’ll be fine?” Isaac asked.

“No,” Alan replied, “But then he won’t be quite so likely to catch pneumonia and die like a human with a compromised immune system. I have no idea what we’re going to do to get him back to full strength.” He met Isaac’s gaze evenly. “It may not be possible.”

Isaac nodded his understanding, but was silent for a while before he turned his attention to Stiles, “We’re clan members.”

Stiles nodded.

“Peter too?” Talia asked.

Stiles nodded again.

“And you need us for the healing?”

“Yes.”

Isaac turned his attention back to Peter, “For how long are you able to delay?”

“A day shouldn’t be a problem. After that the stabilization spell is going to begin to weaken.”

“Alan?” Isaac asked.

Alan paused briefly, “He can go tomorrow. He doesn’t have any magic to contribute so there aren’t any concerns about exhaustion.”

Isaac turned back to face Stiles, “We’ll be there tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Isaac. Talia, where is Derek?”

“I sent him home,” she replied quietly. “I believe he went to your apartment.”

“Thank you.”

Stiles walked with Kasper back outside, “First to the station. Then back to the hospital.”

Kasper straightened, “You should go home to your mate. You need to rest.”

“I’m not leaving my father alone.”

“But he isn’t alone, Godek,” Kasper said gently. “The family is with him.”

“I’m the Patriarch and he’s my father. Do you honestly think it will be possible for me to sleep with him in this condition?”

“I think that as the conduit through which he will be healed, he’d be better served by you resting instead of worrying,” Kasper explained.

“But I-”

“We trust you,” Kasper interrupted. “Now trust us. We’ll watch over him.”

Though he desperately wanted to continue to argue, Stiles couldn’t deny that Kasper had a point. He might prefer to sit with his father in the hospital until it was time to prefer the spell, but exhaustion might cause something to go wrong and Stiles wasn’t willing to risk it.

“He won’t ever be alone. Promise me.”

Kasper wrapped on hand around his talisman, “I promise, Patriarch.”

“You needn’t call me that.”

“For that kind of promise, I most certainly need to call you that.”

“Alright. The station, and then home.”

Stiles directed Kasper to the station. He found Scott in his office and without saying anything they met in the doorway for a tight and prolonged hug.

“Scott.”

“I was just leaving you my report,” Scott murmured.

“Thanks. How bad was the damage?”

“We kept it to contained to just the courthouse,” Scott said. “I’ve heard from Talia about Peter. My mom said that your dad is doing okay?”

“Your mom is there? I didn’t see her.”

“She was there briefly,” Scott admitted. “But you know how she feels about Konstany.”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I know. I get it.”

“Stiles, what can I do?”

“Is Cameron Meridan in a cell?”

“Yes.”

“Come with me to talk to him?”

“I’m with you,” Scott promised.

Cameron Meridan stood the moment that Stiles entered the room, his eyes wide and a little red. “Sheriff, I-”

Stiles made a fist and Cameron’s voice abruptly cut off. “You’re an Oathbreaker. You’ll have to answer to Judge Belcourt for that. But you harmed an innocent little girl, and two members of my clan. One of them is the Godfather of my mate and the other is my own father and my Second.” He waved his hand again to return the other witches voice.

“It was an accident. I had perfect control until-”

“You’re responsible for the effects of any spell you knowingly and willingly cast,” Stiles replied. “I hold you responsible as Sheriff for the harm you’ve caused people in my territory and I hold you responsible as the Patriarchy of the Stilinski Clan for the harm you caused my Second. I suspect that Alpha Hale will hold you responsible for her daughter and her brother’s injuries. Her brother, who is also her Second. But you knew, that didn’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You knew who Peter Hale was.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cameron said nervously.

“You didn’t just wander into this territory. You know who lives here. You know what we’ve been through. You picked fire for a reason. You needed a strong reaction from Peter to try to prove your point about Isaac.”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt Peter Hale,” Cameron objected. “I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone! In fact, I was trying to protect people from an unchecked witch wolf. It was an accident.”

“You’re responsible for the consequences of any magic you cast! And even if you hadn’t lost control of the spell, what the fuck is wrong with you that you think its okay to do that to someone? The man almost burned to death with his entire family in a fire and you thought you’d use it to terrify him to make a fucking point?!”

“The law on that subject is murky,” Cameron replied. “I wouldn’t have lost control if I hadn’t been attacked. Good luck proving I intended harm or that I was negligent.”

Stiles was still for a moment before he snapped his fingers. Scott startled and started to speak as the door to the cell clicked and opened a few inches.

Cameron stared at him warily, “What are you doing?”

“I don’t need the Law to get Satisfaction. You could submit yourself for justice.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Cameron replied.

Stiles shrugged, “There are other options.”

“Are you suggesting Arbitration?”

Stiles offered a humorless laugh, “No. Not Arbitration.”

“Vengeance? You would risk a blood feud with another Clan?!”

Scott took hold of Stiles elbow. “Let’s reconvene this discussion at a later date. Sheriff, is Mr. Meridan free to go?”

“You cannot keep me in here if you don’t intend to pursue legal charges.”

Stiles took a deep breath, “I’m not prepared to make a decision until I’ve spoken with Alpha Hale and the individuals who were actually injured.” Stiles pressed his hand against his badge and spoke again. “Bail is set at fifty thousand dollars and a written Oath from yourself and your Patriarch that you will not flee this territory. If you agree, I’ll set a spell on you that would alert the Sheriff’s department if you step outside the boundaries of Beacon Hills. Do you agree?”

“I don’t seem to have any other choice.”

“You’re welcome to keep your ass parked in this jail cell.”

Cameron scowled at him, “I agree.”

“Oh, and I’d advise you to stay away from Isaac Lahey. He wants you dead.”

“He can’t-”

“The Law on Right to Defend your mate is murky,” Stiles said, intentionally adopting the phrasing Cameron has used earlier. “I wouldn’t gamble with his restraint right now.”

Scott kept his arm around Stiles shoulders as they walked outside. “Stiles, I-”

“You were right to interrupt me. I was loosing my temper.”

Scott held onto his shoulders for a moment, “These last few days have been beyond difficult. Go home. Rest. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Hey,” Scott said gently, “And when this is over-”

Stiles laughed tiredly, “I’m the Patriarch of a territory I’ve very publically demonstrated I can’t control. A territory that a lot of other Witching Clans are going to see as ripe for the picking.”

“You think this is just the beginning?”

“I’m too tired to think clearly,” Stiles admitted after a minute. “I’m over tired and a little paranoid.”

“Go home,” Scott said. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

Once home, Stiles trudged up the stairs to his apartment and was more than a little surprised to discovered Derek, wide awake and sitting in the dark, on the living room couch. A lot of the tension drained from his body simply at the sight of his mate. But Derek didn’t react at Stiles’ entrance, didn’t move at all until Stiles knelt because the couch and touched his cheek.

Derek turned his face into Stiles’ hand, “Hey.”

“Have you been here since your mother sent you home?”

Derek ignored the question, nuzzling his hand, and after a moment pulled Stiles onto the couch with him and twisted their bodies so Stiles was wedged against the back of the couch.

“Peter is going to be okay,” Stiles whispered. “It’s going to be complicated, but he’s going to live. We’ll find away.”

“And your father?” Derek whispered.

“We’ll do the healing tomorrow. I’d like it if you were there.”

“Of course,” Derek promised.

“God, I can’t even believe… fuck, Derek is Cece okay?”

“Yes,” Derek replied quietly, “They only kept her in the hospital long enough to put a cast on her wrist. She has creams for her burns, but with the exception of one on her arm the Doctors don’t think she’ll have scars. She’s home with my father already.”

“She broke her wrist?”

“When my mother pushed her,” Derek explained.

“I’ll see to her after my father,” Stiles promised as he cupped Derek’s face, “There won’t be any scars.”

They kissed slowly until Stiles shifted, accidentally jamming his elbow in Derek’s gut. His apology was cut off when a look of agony spread across Derek’s features at the movement. Stiles pressed himself backwards as much as he could manage, but froze at the spot of blood that appeared on Derek’s shirt over his abdomen.

“Derek?”

Derek caught Stiles’ hand at the edge of his t-shirt, “It’s nothing.”

“The hell it is!” Stiles twisted his hand out of Derek’s grip, but before he could lift his shirt the werewolf twisted out of his grip, rolled off the couch and sprang to his feet.

“I said it’s nothing.”

Stiles sat up slowly and took a moment to study his mate. He felt angry, but it was so mixed up with his fear, exhaustion and concern that he took a moment to breath before he replied. Derek’s expression was part panic and part resolve.

“Neither of us has ever lied to the other,” Stiles said after a moment. “I’d prefer we never broke that record.”

Derek’s expression fell, but after a moment he hooked his fingers in his t-shirt and lifted it enough to reveal the thick bandage tapped to his abdomen.

“Are there more?”

“This is the worst.”

Stiles met his gaze when Derek settled his shirt, “Who?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Derek.”

Derek’s eyes darted to his badge and with growing alarm, Stiles unclipped it from his shirt and placed it on the coffee table without looking away from his fiancé. “Tell me.”

“I can’t,” Derek said, “I won’t put you in a position where you might have to arrest me.”

“Arrest you?? I would give up the badge before I put you in handcuffs,” Stiles said evenly despite that he felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. “The vows I’ve made to you-”

“You’ve made no vows to me.”

“No, but I will,” Stiles said, “And soon. Tell me what happened.”

“Stiles-”

“Someone hurt you and I want to know who it was.”

“I can’t tell you yet. I’m not… I’m not sure how badly I’ve violated the Law. Just… give me until tomorrow. Please.”

Stiles closed his eyes, but nodded, “Derek… god damn it,” he dropped his face into his hands. “I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what happened.”

“We’ll get through this,” Derek promised.

“Whatever happened…is anyone dead?”

Derek cleared his throat, “I don’t think you want me to answer that, Stiles. It’s better if you have plausible deniability in case I’m legally in the wrong.”

_____________________________

[The Stilinski Clan](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/87908139644/the-stilinski-clan-in-waiting-for-the-mating-moon)

[Witches and Wolves](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/87907735109/im-got-so-behind-with-posting-the-collages-to-go)

[Isaac and Erica](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/64019091536/for-the-sequel-coming-in-november-to-my-story)


	13. Chapter 13

I know that I am the actual worst about updating when I say I will.  Sorry!

[Tumblr](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/94307185959/chapter-thirteen-of-waiting-for-the-mating-moon)

**Part 13**

Though he desperately wanted to, Stiles did not spend the rest of the night pressuring Derek to tell him what had happened. Even if he had thought it might be productive, Derek was exhausted from his injuries and had fallen asleep quickly. Despite his own exhaustion, sleep had not come so easily to Stiles and he’d stared at the ceiling for long hours while listening to Derek breath quietly beside him.

Stiles took Derek to the hospital the next day and left him with his Uncle Wit with strict instructions not to let the werewolf out of his sight before he headed to the clinic to check on Isaac and Peter. The frustration in his voice had been obvious, and Derek had avoided his gaze.

“Stiles…”

“Stay with Wit.”

Derek exhaled slowly, but merely nodded.

Isaac and Alan were waiting for him and the clinic and he helped them to gently peel all the bandages off Peter. His burns were gone, but his skin was too pale and cool to the touch. He seemed slightly disoriented when he woke, but more weak than pained and they were able to get him to the hospital so long as they let him lean on one of them.

Cora and Erica came forward when they entered Joe’s hospital room, immediately moving to help Isaac support Peter and settling him in a chair near Joe’s bed.

Stiles lost himself in the magic, pulling on the bonds and channeling the magic to heal his father’s hands.   It was easy and effortless and he didn’t full realize that he had finished, that he had succeeded, until he opened his eyes.

“Stiles.”

Stiles exhaled sharply, “Dad.”

“You hurt, son?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles replied amidst a shaky laugh.

“Peter?”

Peter shifted from his position of leaning on Isaac, “I’m fine too, Joe. Because of you.”

“’m tired,” Joe admitted. “Wit?”

“Yeah?” Wit asked, leaning forward when his brother said his name.

“Taking my place?”

“I’m acting as Second until you’re well again, Joe,” Wit said gently.

“Don’t let him do anything.”

“Who, Stiles?”

“No. Dad. Don’t…. don’t let dad to anything. There’s no Shadow, so you have to… you have to watch his back. Don’t let dad hurt him.”

“I won’t.” Wit replied. “I’ll watch him.”

“Dad,” Stiles said gently. “Just rest. Everything is going to be fine.”

“Godek…” Joe whispered, his eyes fluttering closed.

Stiles leaned forward and kissed his forehead, murmuring a spell for restful, pleasant dreams that he had remembered his mother casting more than a few times during his childhood. He sighed softly as his fathers tense face smoothed in sleep.

Stiles turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat and frowned a little when his gaze landed on an obviously uneasy Boyd. “Deputy?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“Can it wait?”

“No.”

“What’s happened?”

“Sheriff, there is a 187.”

Stiles went stock still, eyes widening. He stifled his reaction once he realized that everyone was looking at him, but it was too late. There was already concern on his Uncle’s face.

“I’ll go with you.”

“You can’t,” Stiles said. “You’re needed here.”

“Then take Derek.”

Derek nodded in agreement.

“What’s a 187?” Erica piped up. “Do you need help?”

“No, stay here.” Stiles resisted the urge to groan, “Derek, stay here.”

“Why?” Derek asked.

“You know why.”

“Then take Cora with you,” Derek cajoled, but his eyes were wide and Cora, Peter and Boyd were all staring at him in concern.

“I’d prefer to she stayed with Erica and Erica is too young to be exposed to something like that.”

“Something like what?” Erica asked curiously. “What’s a 187?”

“I’m too tired to manage much beside resting,” Peter interrupted. “So I think I’ll stay here in case Joe wakes up. I’m sure I’ll be perfectly safe with the Clan. So, Isaac, perhaps you’d be good enough to accompany Stiles…?”

Isaac smiled and leaned forwards to press a kiss to his forehead, “I’ll go with Stiles. You’re absolutely going to stay here until I come back?”

“Yes,” Peter promised.

They left the building, walking with Derek until they reached the parking lot. Derek kissed Stiles fiercely and whispered, “Try not to hate me when you see it. I’m going to my parents... in case you need to find me. I’ll stay there until I hear from you.”

He shifted without another word and took off to the woods. Stiles leaned against Boyd’s squad car and dropped his head into his hands.

“What was that about?” Isaac asked.

“A 187 is a dead body,” Stiles said quietly, but bluntly, “I’m pretty sure that Derek was somehow involved. Boyd, Isaac and I are going to ride with you.”

“Involved?” Isaac demanded as they piled into the car.

“When I got home last night he was hurt and he wouldn’t tell me what happened. He said he couldn’t put me in a position where I might… I might be forced to arrest him.”

“What does that even mean?” Isaac asked.

“I wish I knew.”

There was quiet for a few minutes until Boyd stopped the car at the edge of the territory. Isaac and Stiles followed him, moving through the deputies securing the scene. There was a body, savaged but still intact, just barely inside Stiles territory.

“Derek was here,” Boyd admitted quietly. “I smell his blood.”

Stiles knelt and gently rolled the body over. The first thing he saw was the mark on the man’s cheek, clear despite the mess of claw wounds, and any pity he might have felt was suddenly gone. “Deucalion.”

Isaac let out a low whistle, “Derek killed Deucalion? Damn.”

“Why didn’t he just tell me?” Stiles asked, “I marked Deucalion for crimes against the Clan. And I was clear about what would happen to him if he came back into the territory. Another two feet and I would have felt he was here and come to kill him myself.”

“Derek is a wolf,” Isaac said. “He probably doesn’t understand Clan law.”

“So there won’t be any legal repercussions?” Boyd asked.

“None,” Stiles replied. “Deucalion was warned twice. Derek killed him in defense of the Clan and the Territory. ”

“Stiles, you may be the Sheriff and a Witch, but you aren’t a Wolf. I can’t imagine that it would have been easy for him to face the possibility that you might be disgusted by him, or worse…that you might fear him. This isn’t a side of us that we like others to see.”

Stiles considered Isaac’s words for a long moment, before nodding, “I don’t agree, but I can see why he might feel that way. I’ll talk to him. I don’t want him to think he has to be ashamed of any part of himself. I may not have claws, but I would defend the Clan, the Pack and the Territory just as viciously.”

Isaac smiled a little, “You’re fierce, Godek Stilinski. Do you think we need to worry about the Alpha pack?” The smile fell of his face, “Fuck. Oh, fuck.”

“What?”

“Derek killed an Alpha.”

Boyd’s eyes widened in equal alarm, “Oh, hell.”

“I don’t understand…?”

“Technically, according to the Old Ways,” Boyd said slowly, “Derek has inherited the Alpha pack.”

“But how?” Stiles demanded, “He’s a Beta.”

Boyd grimaced, “The most common way to become an Alpha is to have the power passed down. Either when Talia dies or becomes too old to manage the power, that mantle will pass to Laura.”

“Okay?”

“But that isn’t the only way to become an Alpha,” Isaac added. “Legend says that anyone who kills an Alpha will become an Alpha.”

“Is that true??”

Isaac shook his head and Boyd shrugged, “I honestly don’t know.”

“So on the next full moon, Derek might become an Alpha?”

“And if that happens,” Boyd said quietly, “He’ll no longer be part of the Hale pack.”

“But-” Stiles bit off a groan, halting his sentence when the radio at his hip flared to life. “This is the Sheriff,” he replied.

“Sheriff,” the dispatcher said, “We’ve got a 187.”

“I know,” Stiles replied somewhat impatiently, “I’m out in the woods at the scene right now.”

“No,” the dispatcher said, “We’ve got a 187 at the Hillview Motel.”

“Another one?”

“Yes, Sheriff.”

“10-4,” he replied after a moment. “10-76.” He was quiet for a moment, “Fucking hell. Boyd, stay here. Tag and process everything and rule the cause of death as self defense and list Derek Hale as a member of my Clan.”

“Yes, Sheriff.”

“Isaac, will you come with me?”

“Sure.”

Boyd tossed Stiles’ his keys, “I’ll get a ride back with one of the others.”

The drive to the Hillview Motel was tense. “Another body….”

Stiles shook his head, “I’m losing control of my territory.” He let out a humorless laugh, “Hell, I never had control of this territory. I’m a terrible Patriarch.”

“You’ve done your best to fix a mess not of your doing,” Isaac said quietly. “You’ve protected the people here and done right by some who were strangers to you. When my father was Patriarch… he brought shame and humiliation to our Clan.”

“What he did to you-”

“I don’t mean that,” Isaac said quietly, “As much as I hated him, there was a part of me that was glad he never tried to turn me into some kind of trained attack dog. He was a horrible Patriarch and a worse father. He was heavy-handed, cruel and ran his territory like a fiefdom. Everyone was afraid of him. Control isn’t important. You don’t need to control your territory to protect it.”

“I don’t?”

Isaac shook his head, “No. You need trust. When you put the wards up, people didn’t seek shelter in the public buildings because they felt they had to obey you. They did it because they trusted you to protect them.”

“Hmm,” Stiles smiled a little as they pulled into the motel. “Thank you, Isaac.”

An anxious looking young man wearing a concierge uniform met them at the front of the motel and dashed away, his face pale and anxious, the moment after he gave them the room number and the key. Isaac winced a little at the sound of him being sick, though his reaction was more to the smell than the sound.

The scene in the hotel room was wholly different from the scene in the woods. There was no mess, no vicious wounds or ransacked hotel room. There was a body on the floor on his back, his eyes open and lifeless. His features were twisted into an expression of pain and his smashed talisman was littered next his body.

“Oh my god….”

Leaving Isaac at the doorway, Stiles took a further step into the room to study the body.

“Is that…. Is that really Cameron Meridan?”

“It is,” Stiles confirmed.

“Who killed him?”

“I don’t know.”

“What killed him?”

Stiles hesitated for a long moment, letting his magic sweep across the room and the body, but there was nothing. “I- I don’t know. I have no idea how this happened.”

Once the scene was processed and the outraged Meridan clan notified about Cameron’s death, Stiles took Isaac back to the hospital to be with Peter before driving out to the Hale house. He’d barely made it up the front step when the floor flew open and Cece sprinted out of the house. She took a flying leap off the porch, not a care in the world about her cast, and into Stiles arms. He swung her around once before flipping her in his arms to hold her upside down.

“Stiles!”

Stiles laughed and flipped her right side up, “I’m glad to see your okay.”

She waved her cast at him, “It doesn’t even really hurt. Will you sign it?”

“You bet.”

“Look,” she shifted her arm, “Derek drew this for me!”

Stiles carefully examined the two rudimentary stick figures that she pointed out. They were basically the same, though one was shorter and with longer hair, and Derek had labeled the figures as Cece and Derek with an arrow pointing to the correct figure.

“Cool.”

“Stiles, is your dad okay?” Cece asked quietly.

Stiles nodded, “He is. His hands are fine. Do you want me to see if I can make your wrist heal faster?”

“Can you?”

Stiles shrugged, “I’m not much of a healer and joints are tricky, but my entire clan is here. My Uncle Wit is pretty good with that kind of magic.”

“I don’t care about the wrist so much,” Cece admitted. “It will heal. But the part of my arm that bumped Uncle Peter…the Doctors said there might be a scar. I don’t want that ugly scar!”

“Hey,” Stiles said gently, “Even if you do have a scar, that doesn’t make you ugly.”

“I know that,” Cece replied, “But I don’t want a scar from a mean man like that Cameron guy,” she insisted. “If I have a scar, I want it to be from something really heroic or adventurous. I wanna have a great memory every time I see it.” Her shoulders slumped, “This one makes me sad. People got hurt and I thought Uncle Peter was gonna die. Again.”

“You know that Peter is okay, right?”

“I overheard Mama say he might never heal again.”

“But he’s alive,” Stiles said. “And even his healing is never quite right, he’s alive and he’s whole.”

“And he has his mate,” Cece said, her smile starting to return, “Isaac is gonna stay here with us, right?”

“I think so.”

Cece nodded, “Good. Stiles, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Are the Pack and the Clan gonna become one group? We could call ourselves a Plan! It sounds much better than a Cack. Cack sounds stupid. I don’t want to say I’m a member of the Stilinski-Hale Cack. The Stilinski-Hale _Plan_ sounds better, right? It sounds like we totally know what we’re doing. It sounds cool! We could get leather jackets!”

“Yeah…” Stiles trailed off, “I guess? What exactly are you talking about?”

“Well, the Clan and the Pack now have six shared members. When any two groups share more than five members, they may consider a mer… a merg….”

“A merger?”

“Yeah! A merger.”

“Cece, where did you hear this?”

“I read it,” she said proudly, “When we had to hide, I was in the library. Everyone else was busy, so I got to play on the computer and I looked up stuff about what happens when Witch Clans and Werewolf Packs become good friends.”

“I don’t know what to say to any of this,” Stiles admitted. “It’s not something your mother and I had discussed. It’s not something I’d ever even thought about.”

Her smile fell a little, “Does that mean I can’t be a member of your Clan?”

“Cecilia Hale!” Talia called as she came out of the house, “What in the world are you saying to poor Stiles? I could hear his heartbeat all the way in the kitchen.”

“Just stuff,” Cece replied mulishly as her mother took her from Stiles’ arms.

“Stiles, how are you? I spoke to Peter and I heard that your father is doing better.”

“I’m fine and he is, thank you.”

“I understand that Peter and Cora are considered members of your Clan?”

Stiles nodded.

“I see. I’m glad everything seems to be sorting itself out.”

Stiles winced a little, “About that…”

“Derek told me what happened,” Talia said. “I told him to speak to you about, but he got himself all worked up.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t what I meant. He’s shielded in several different ways.”

“Shielded from what?” Cece demanded. “Is this about that mean werewolf?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Talia replied.

“Well, there is more,” Stiles replied.

“How so?”

Stiles hesitated briefly.

Talia shook her head, “This one is like a wolf with a scent when it comes to secrets. She always tracks them down.”

“Someone else has been killed.”

“Who?”

“Cameron Meridan.”

Surprise flittered across her face, “Him? But why?”

“I don’t know. I can’t even tell you how he was killed.”

“It couldn’t have been natural causes?”

Stiles sighed a little, “Do you really think that’s likely? But anyway, I…I have feeling. He didn’t die of natural causes.”

Talia put Cece down, “Can you run and tell your brother that Stiles is here?”

“But you’re gonna talk about stuff without me.”

Talia smiled, “Run fast then.”

Cece sprinted towards the house and paused halfway up the steps, “Don’t say anything interesting until I get back!”

Talia rolled her eyes at Cece’s retreating back before turning her attention back to Stiles. “Cameron Meridan hurt and angered a lot of people,” Talia admitted. “If Peter had died, I would have killed him.”

“So it wasn’t you?”

“No, nor was it anyone in the pack. Why? Was there evidence that a wolf was involved?”

“No,” Stiles admitted, “But the pack had the most cause.”

“As did you.”

“It wasn’t me.”

“I know that,” Talia replied, “But could it have been another member of your Clan?”

“If he was killed with magic, its unlike anything I’m familiar with. But I don’t think so,” Stiles explained, “I haven’t yet explained to everyone how my father was injured. They wouldn’t know who to go to for revenge.”

“Hmm,” Talia said, “Who else has the power and the motivation for vengeance?”

“I can’t think of anyone,” Stiles admitted. “So perhaps it had nothing to do with the Territory? Maybe something from his home or his past?”

“Maybe. But maybe,” she stopped herself, turning when Derek emerged from the house. “I’ll let you two talk.” She smiled at Stiles before heading back inside.

“Did you hear our conversation?”

Derek nodded slowly, “Cameron Meridan is dead?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t say I’m sad to hear that.”

“Neither am I,” Stiles agreed. “Look, Derek…”

Derek ducked his head, “I didn’t have a choice. If I hadn’t killed him, I’d be dead.”

Stiles titled his head, “Do you think I came here to argue with you?”

“I don’t know,” Derek admitted. “But I didn’t have a choice. And I’m not sorry.”

“So I see,” Stiles said, “And while you may not be sorry, you’re awfully defensive. What’s going on in your head?”

“I don’t want you to see me as some kind of vicious animal,” Derek admitted quietly. “I’ve always prided myself on my control, but with Deucalion I lost it. I was afraid he would hurt you or Cora to get to Erica and when he attacked me, I savaged him. I didn’t try to get away or subdue him. I decided to kill him and I let myself loose control.”

“Derek…”

“And I know I have a good case for self defense, but I didn’t want to put you in a bad spot.”

“Derek,” Stiles continued, “He attacked you and was inside my territory when he died despite that I’d banished him. It was justifiable. And he wore the mark of an enemy of my clan on his cheek.”

“The thing you put on his cheek when he attacked me?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t… I don’t really know what that means.”

“It means that his crimes against our Clan were unforgivable. If there was a Stilinski Shadow, that person would have killed him within a day.”

“But there isn’t a Stilinksi Shadow.”

“No,” Stiles agreed, “And my ability to pursue him would have been limited, but if he was still in the state within three days I would have found him and killed him. There was never a chance he was going to live long after he tried to kill you, Derek.”

Derek exhaled slowly, “Oh.”

“Hey,” Stiles continued, pressing forward into Derek’s personal space, “Look at me.”

When Derek looked up, Stiles cupped his face and kissed him, “Do you know that I love you?”

“I know.”

“Do you?” Stiles asked gently.

“Of course,” Derek insisted, his eyes wide.

“Do you know that I trust you?”

Derek said nothing, his gaze intent on Stiles.

“Well, I do,” Stiles said. “And nothing is ever going to change either of those things. I’m in this with you for the long haul.”

“I never want to hurt you or upset you, even accidentally,” Derek whispered. He reached out with his fingertips to brush Stiles’ talisman, “And I know that loosing this hurt you. Even when you gave it to me willingly, it was obvious that it pained you.” His fingers moved across Stiles’ to the corners of his Sheriff’s badge. “What if I had been in the wrong?”

“You weren’t.”

“But what if I had been,” Derek prodded.

“Are you afraid I would have arrested you?”

“More afraid that you wouldn’t,” Derek admitted at a whisper.

“You have an amazing capacity to feel guilt for things that aren’t your fault and for things that haven’t even happened,” Stiles said gently.

“The badge is just as much your heritage as the talisman and I never want having me as a mate to make your life harder, Stiles.”

“Derek,” Stiles began.

“No,” he interrupted gently, “Stiles, please.”

“Please what?” Stiles pressed both of his hands on Derek’s talisman, “I don’t know how to ease you.”

Derek shivered a little as Stiles’ magic slipped out from the talisman and brushed over his skin. “Promise me you won’t break your Oaths for me.”

“Nope.”

“But-”

“Nope,” Stiles repeated. “I’m not going to make that promise.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to,” Stiles admitted simply. “I know I’m not a wolf and I don’t feel our relationship in the same way you do, but it’s still important…it’s still special to me. If it ever came down it to, I would give up my badge, my talisman and my magic if it meant protecting you.”

“I wouldn’t want that.”

“Your Uncle once told that he didn’t think you’d ever recover if something happened to me.”

“Rarely do we recover the loss of our mates,” Derek admitted.

“I don’t love you like a passing fancy,” Stiles admitted with a small smile, “If anything ever happened to you, I would never again be okay. The loss of something like my badge, the pain wouldn’t even compare to you being hurt or killed. For a moment… for a moment when I couldn’t pull you through the ward fast enough I thought you would die and I couldn’t breath with the fear of it. Witches only really love once, you know.”

Derek’s furrowed brow smooth out after a moment, “I love you too, Stiles.”

Stiles caught his mouth, “Will you stand with me in a sacred circle and declare that before all of our friends and families?”

“I will,” Derek promised between kisses, “I will. When?”

“Soon,” Stiles managed, pulling Derek flush against his body. His hands moved to the back of Derek’s neck and he pressed hard with his fingertips right below his skull.

Derek moaned at that, “Home. We should… we should go home.”

“Too far away,” Stiles replied. “We should go into the wo-”

“EWWWWW,” a voice shrieked from the house, “I want you guys to get married and stuff,” Cece shouted from the front porch, “But can’t you do that without all that other gross stuff?”

Derek groaned before huffing a quiet laugh and shouting to his sister, “Go away, Cecilia.”

“You go away!” Cece replied promptly, though the tease was obvious in her voice, “I wanted to invite you both to my tea party, but if you’re gonna be gross than I’m only gonna invite Stiles.”

Derek rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, “Like you weren’t a willing participant.”

Stiles grinned at him, “Willing and enthusiastic.”

Derek groaned, “That girl is a professional life ruiner. She is literally the worst.”

“You’re not fooling anyone,” Stiles said with a grin.

“Stiles!” Cece shouted, “Are you gonna come to my tea party?”

“I’m afraid I need to decline this invitation,” Stiles called back, “But if you’ll allow me to reschedule, I’ll provide those chocolate raspberry squares to like.”

“Deal!” Cece shouted.

“Tell mom Stiles and I left,” Derek called.

“Derek, just a sec,” Talia called, as she appeared in the doorway, “You’ll be back tonight?”

“What’s tonight?”

Derek smiled at him, “It’s the Third Quarter Moon.”

“The mating moon…” Stiles breathed.

“You still…?”

“Of course,” Stiles replied, “I’d just lost track of the date.”

“We’ll be back,” Derek called to his mother.

“Stiles,” Talia called, “Your entire Clan is welcome to join us. It’ll be something of a party.”

“I’ll pass along the invitation,” Stiles promised.

The drive back to Stiles’ place was quiet. Derek kept sneaking glances at Stiles, smiling so happily that Stiles felt his face beginning to redden at the attention. Once they were inside the apartment, Derek gently pressed Stiles against the closed door and crowed against him. He pressed his face to Stiles neck and inhaled deeply.

“I want to take you to bed, but maybe I should feed you first? Are you hungry?”

“’m not hungry,” Stiles replied.

Derek’s hands went to Stiles’ waist, “Bed?”

“Bed,” Stiles echoed.

They moved in the direction of the bedroom slowly, dropping articles of clothing carelessly in their path. Stiles nearly tripped twice over his attempt to remove his shoes. Once they were finally naked and Stiles had Derek on his back in bed, he kissed him slowly and touched his finger to the center of Derek’s talisman.

“Oh god,” Derek whispered, “Why does it feel so good when you do that?”

“My magic likes you,” Stiles whispered. “And speaking of magic, when you said you were intrigued by sex magic…”

“You want to?” Derek asked, “Now?”

“If you’re willing…”

“I am,” Derek said after a moment, “What…what do I need to do?”

“Nothing. Just enjoy yourself.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Derek replied with a little smile. “But I really don’t have to do anything?”

“Tell me how you want to come.”

Derek exhaled sharply, eyes wide, “I want…I want your hand.”

Stiles distracted him with a kiss for a long moment before wrapping a hand around his cock. Derek let out a low sound, “I can-”

“No,” Stiles said, biting gently at his bottom lip, “Not now.”

He placed his free hand over Derek’s hand, pressed down gently, and continued to stroke him slowly. Derek’s eyes were wide as he panted for breath. Stiles concentrated his magic in the hand resting over Derek’s heart. He bit Derek’s lower lip again, slightly harder when the werewolf closed his eyes.

“Keep your eyes open.”

“I don’t…” Derek opened his eyes again, “I’m having trouble controlling my shift.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, but I don’t want to scare you,” Derek whispered. “We haven’t discussed…I don’t know if that’s something you’re okay with seeing during sex.”

“Just keep your claws to yourself,” Stiles said. “And we’ll be fine.”

“I will,” Derek promised, “And my fangs.”

“Well…” Stiles trailed off, “I’m not sure we need to go that far, but we can talk about it later.”

Derek huffed a little, “You kinky fucker.”

“I’m not the one going around buying books on sex magic,” Stiles replied with a grin. “You look… you look so good like this.”

“I want to touch you,” Derek whispered.

“Not yet,” Stiles denied him. “Are you close?”

“Yeah. Very. It feels the same always,” Derek whispered.

Stiles huffed a laugh and shifted his wrist, grinning when Derek arched his back and whined low in his throat. He watched his expression closely, and the moment before he knew Derek could orgasm, Stiles pinned his gaze on Derek.

“Don’t look away.”

Derek moaned in reply, but obeyed. Just as he came, Stiles felt the emotion between them pulse and he grabbed onto it, directed the power through his hand and pressed it into Derek. Derek howled and lost control of his shift, slamming his clawed hands into sides of the bed and bucking up so forcefully that he nearly dislodged Stiles. He was quiet for long moment, trembling as Stiles carded a hand through his hair.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered.

“I’ve never felt like that before,” Derek admitted quietly. “What did you do?”

“Just a little something to protect you when I’m not around,” Stiles whispered. “What did it feel like?”

“If felt like my love for you and your love for me was a tangled up together like a ball of yarn inside the center of my chest. Physically it felt like little pinpricks of pleasure all over my entire body.”

Stiles kissed his cheek and Derek seemed to come alive underneath him, switching their positions and kissing Stiles until he was breathless. “Tell me what you want. Anything,” he promised, kissing down Stiles’ throat.

“I want your mouth,” Stiles croaked. “Will you-” His voice caught when Derek licked down his stomach and took him in his mouth. He didn’t last long, not with Derek’s clawless fingernails lightly scratching down the inside of his thighs.

He dozed a little, curled up beside Derek, waking only when the smells from whatever Derek was cooking in the kitchen were too temping too ignore. He found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and wandered out into the kitchen. Derek smiled at him.

“Perfect timing. I was just about to wake you.”

“What did you make?”

Derek continued to smile at him as he served him a plate and placed it on the island as Stiles perched himself on one of the stools.

“Ohhhh,” Stiles grinned at the plate of fried eggs, home fries, fried tomatoes, crispy bacon and toast.

Derek served himself a plate and joined Stiles on the kitchen island. “Your father called while you were asleep. The entire Clan is going to be at my house,” he explained. “Mom’s decided it’s going to be something of a party. I said we’d stop on the way and pick up some cake. And we should probably get ice. My dad never remembers to get enough. But before we go…we need to talk about Deucalion.”

“About how you killed an Alpha?”

Derek nodded solemnly.

“Are you going to turn into an Alpha?”

“I don’t know,” Derek admitted. “I won’t know until the next full moon.”

“And if you turn?”

He sighed a little, “Then we’re going to have a problem.”

“We’ll deal with it if it happens,” Stiles said after a moment, “But I’m with you no matter what.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Derek and Stiles were a little late, mostly because Stiles did his best to distract the werewolf while they were in the shower, but also because Stiles experienced major indecision at the bakery. They were among the last to arrive, and easily slotted into a freed space at the picnic table with Adam, Peter, Isaac, Cora, Erica, Joe and Chris.

“Seriously,” Chris was arguing passionately to Joe and Peter as Stiles and Derek joined them. “I’m the Second for the Argent Clan. I should be invited too.”

“Who is the Patriarch of your Clan?” Isaac asked. “Are they outside the territory?”

Chris visibly grimaced, “No. He’s just in jail.”

“Jail?”

“He’s awaiting trial,” Chris admitted.

“Do you mind if I ask for what?”

Chris raised an eyebrow, his gaze landing on Peter briefly, “I would have thought you would already know.”

Isaac’s jaw tightened and he looked to his mate, “Is he the one who shot you?”

“No,” Peter admitted. “But he was involved.”

Isaac let out a tense exhale, “And he hasn’t been removed from his position?”

“Our bylaws don’t have a method for him to be removed under these circumstances. And the Clan heir has also been incarcerated. My father, at least, can be managed somewhat. But my sister is out of control and I cannot support her leading our Clan.”

“Can another heir be appointed?”

Chris sighed, “No without consent of the Patriarch, which he refuses to grant. I am the defacto leader of our Clan.”

“And you can’t just take over?”

Chris shrugged, “I could, but I’m not sure I’d be supported. My father was an anomaly. Hunting Clans are supposed to be lead by women.”

“And there are no women in your Clan prepared to assume leadership?”

“Why not Allison?” Cora asked.

“For the same reason I’m not fully supported. We’re too friendly with werewolves. Allison is mated to one.”

There was a long pause. Peter intertwined his hand with Isaac’s, which seemed to calm his mate somewhat. Both Joe and Adam looked troubled, but it was Cora who looked angriest.

“That is a total bullshit reason.”

Chris nodded, “I agree.”

“What started this conversation?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Is this about your lunchtime bromance?”

Peter grinned cheekily from where he was pressed against Isaac’s side, “Chris thinks he should be included.”

“As does Adam,” Joe reminded him.

“More people, more gossip,” Stiles said.

“What a rude child you’ve raised,” Peter teased Joe, “Those meetings are serious business. We do not gossip.”

“And even if we did,” Joe continued, “We’d need a new topic since you’ve decided to get married. Any chance you’ve chosen a date?”

Derek smiled a little, but shook his head, “Not yet, but I imagine it will be before the New Year. Stiles?”

Stiles snorted, “Hell yeah, it will be before the New Year. Well before the New Year. I’m not standing buck ass nude outside in the middle of winter. I’m not a werewolf and I have no desire to freeze my… er” he chocked on his words when his gaze landed on Erica, “Er, to freeze.”

Derek straightened, “Nude?! What, nude? Nude as in naked?”

Joe burst out laughing.

“Are you serious?” Derek demanded. He turned his attention to Joe, but then on to Isaac when the man was laughing too hard to answer, “Is he serious?”

Isaac merely grinned, “How should I know? I’m a new member to the Clan. I don’t know their traditions.”

“But… but… I- nude?” Derek demanded.

“You witches are a damn freaky bunch,” Peter smirked.

“Erica?” Derek asked faintly. “Nude?”

Erica grimaced, “My Great Uncle Greg got remarried when he was in his late seventies. It was a trauma for everyone involved.” She burst out laughing at Derek’s increasingly horrified expression.

“Afraid to get naked with me in public?” Stiles teased.

“No,” Derek denied. “I’m a wolf, I spent half my childhood running around more or less naked. But that’s different from getting married naked. Come on, seriously. Are you just messing with me?”

“It depends on how traditional we want to be.”

“Claudia and I had a very traditional wedding,” Joe said with a faint smile.

“Speaking of weddings,” Stiles interjected, “Where are Scott and Allison?”

“They’re getting Danny, Lydia and Jackson on the way,” Chris said, “They should be here soon.”

Stiles stilled, “Jackson is in town?”

Chris nodded.

“Do you know when he got back?”

“I don’t know,” Chris admitted, “But I saw him not long after the wards went down. Oh, there they are now.”

Stiles excused himself from the table and met his friends as they were coming down the driveway. Hugs were exchanged quickly, but when everyone made to move towards the party Stiles held Jackson back. Lydia lingered hesitantly, but she moved to join Allison, Scott and Danny when Jackson waved her away.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment once they others were away. Jackson looked much the same as he always had, a little pretentious and a little aloof, but he’d long lost the arrogance and hostility he’d worn like a second skin in high school.

“I told you once long ago that you shouldn’t ask questions you don’t really want the answer to,” Jackson said quietly. “Think carefully before you ask me.”

“So it was you?”

Jackson sneered a little, “He whined to you already?”

“Uh, what?”

Jackson tilted his head, “What? This isn’t about your grandfather?”

“What about my grandfather?”

“He and I had a little chat this afternoon.”

“Is he still breathing?” Stiles asked.

“Would you care if he wasn’t?”

“Not particularly,” Stiles admitted, “But I am curious.”

“I didn’t kill him, though I did give him a taste of my venom and told him very explicitly how he would die, slowly and painfully, if he did anything to harm anyone in this territory.”

“Oh?”

“And it took a while for the venom to wear off, so I had plenty of time to get creative. Afterwards he asked me to escort him back to his jail cell and I was happy to do so,” he said with a slightly rough smile.

“You spoke to him in your Kanima form and remembered it?”

“No,” Jackson said, his smile brightening, “I still don’t remember what happens when I become the Kanima. But I’ve been learning how to do a partial shift. I can sometimes manage to get my claws and my tail.”

“I see.”

“But if you didn’t want to talk to me about that old jackass, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Nothing,” Stiles said dismissively, “Come on. Let’s join the party before the wolves eat all the cake.”

“Ohh, cake?” Jackson asked, falling into step with Stiles, “Is there any cinnamon cake?”

“I know who my friends are,” Stiles said. “I know better than to forgo a cinnamon dessert for a party that Lydia is coming to.”

Jackson grinned, “I’d better go grab some before she gets it all. Stiles… We haven’t talked lately, but congratulations. I’m happy for you and Derek.”

Stiles smiled, “Thank you, Jackson.”

Jackson shrugged a little, slightly uncomfortable, “Yeah, well you’ve been alone a long time and Lydia always worries about you so… yeah.”

Stiles wandered back to the table, which had dwindled down to Derek, Peter and Isaac. Peter was tugging on Isaac’s arm as the witch wolf tried to stand. “Isaac, come on.”

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

Isaac’s eyes flashed at him, “I’m having trouble controlling my wolf. I should go.”

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“Peter is still weak and it’s the mating moon,” Isaac explained. “My instincts are unusually strong right now.”

“I don’t follow,” Stiles admitted.

“We’ve never exchanged mating bites,” Peter admitted quietly.

“You haven’t?”

“It seemed…unkind,” Isaac admitted. “I never thought I’d live this long and I didn’t want him to suffer a broken mating bond.”

“But… that isn’t the case any longer, right?” Stiles asked, “You have a Clan and a Pack…” he stopped at the expression on everyone’s faces, “I’m sorry, this is none of my business.”

“It isn’t that,” Derek interjected quietly, “They’re trying to be respectful of us.”

“Of us… Oh,” Stiles said after a moment. “Well… we don’t need to do it today, do we?”

Derek tilted his head, “No, we don’t. Would you prefer to wait?”

“If you don’t mind,” Stiles said. “They’ve waited for years. I don’t mind waiting for a couple of weeks.”

Derek smiled at him, “I don’t mind either. Isaac, Peter-” Derek turned to face his Uncle.

Isaac half shifted, carefully but quickly hauled Peter to his feet and bit his neck with enough force that it drew blood and Peter groaned in pain. They stared at each other for a moment before Peter reached up to shift the collar of Isaac’s sweater. He stared briefly at a thin scar that lined his throat. He pressed Isaac back onto the bench, dropping to his knees and bit him through his jeans in the thigh.

“Huh,” Stiles said after a moment, “I thought it would be more, I don’t know, ceremonial.”

“It usually is,” Derek replied dryly.

Peter took Isaac’s hands, “Mine.”

Isaac smiled softly, “Just as you are mine.”

Talia whistled loudly from the other side of the lawn, “Peter Hale and Isaac Lahey.” Her cry of their names shifted into a loud, prolonged howl that was soon joined in by every other wolf. Stiles pressed his hand against his throat and joined in as well, grinning a little to see that many of his Clan members had copied him.

Derek caught Stiles in a loose embrace when the howls had quieted, “Next time.”

“Next time,” Stiles echoed.

Derek slung an arm around his shoulder when they retook their seats across from Peter and Isaac. Peter still looked tired and vaguely unwell, but still somehow happier than Stiles had ever seen him.

Isaac met his gaze, “Will you give us a Union Blessing?”

“Of course I will,” Stiles replied.

“Thank you,” Isaac tugged on Peter’s arm a little, “Let’s get you inside, old man. You’re shivering.”

Peter allowed Isaac to tug him to his feet, “I’ll show you old man,” he grumbled, but kept pace with Isaac as they walked back towards the house.

Derek smiled at him, “Thank you.”

Stiles returned the smile, “I don’t need all this stuff with sacred circles and mating moons. Don’t get me wrong, I want it. But I don’t need it. We’re good, Derek. Things are good and I’m… I’m happy.”

Derek’s smile as bright that Stiles forgot to breath for a moment, “I know,” he replied. “I know you are. And I’m happy too.”

The party continued until the early hours of the morning. Stiles left alone shortly before the sun came, heading back to his apartment when Derek decided to remain at his parent’s house to spend some time with his siblings the next day. It felt like he had barely crawled into bed, though several hours had passed, before someone was insistently knocking on his front door.

He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a random t-shirt before off the floor before opening the front door. He managed a sort of smile for Agent Alamo Rivera.

“I’m sorry to bother you.”

He waved his hand, “It’s fine. Coffee?”

She stepped inside the house, but shook her head, “I don’t want to keep you.”

Stiles tried and totally failed to stifle a yawn, “How can I help you?” His brain woke up a little, “Is this about Deucalion or Cameron Meridan?”

She shook her head, “No. Not exactly. It’s….” she hesitated briefly, “When Cameron Meridan lost control of the fire spell, it became more than just a regular flame.”

“Yes,” Stiles agreed, “That’s why the fire couldn’t be put out by conventional means. I think he panicked when Chris Argent grabbed him and fire reacted to that.”

“Yes,” Martina agreed, “We’ve seen such things before. Your father pulled the flames off Peter, but it wasn’t able to put them out. It was only when Cameron Meridan regained some control of the spell that the fire on your father and the rest of the building was able to be stopped.”

“Yes…?”

“Generally speaking, only the castor can put out the flames in such situation.”

“I suppose.”

“But Cameron Meridan didn’t retard the flames on Cecelia Hale. You pulled them off her and onto yourself, like your father did with the flames on Peter Hale.”

“Yes,” Stiles replied slowly.

“After you pulled the flames off her, you threw them off yourself and at the wall.”

“I did.”

She tilted her head, “How did you do that, Sheriff?”

Stiles stilled completely, “Why are asking me this?”

“Because such a thing isn’t possible.”

“Few things are impossible with magic, Agent Alamo Rivera.”

“But there are still some concrete magical laws. How did you do it? You didn’t take control of the spell or you would have ended it.”

“I exerted the force of my will over it and forced it to relocate.”

“If you’d had more time would you have been able to mute the spell completely?”

“Maybe,” Stiles admitted.

“And you’re twelfth generation?”

“I didn’t realize the Bureau kept such detailed records.”

She said nothing.

“What is this about?”

“Have you ever been tested?”

Stiles met her gaze evenly, “I’m not required to answer the question.”

“If you haven’t, we’d like you to voluntarily submit to a Seidhr Test at the Bureau.”

“No.”

“We can’t compel you.”

“Damn straight you can’t compel me. I have nothing else to say.”

“I hope you’ll reconsider. It would go better for you if you cooperated with us, Sheriff. We aren’t the enemy,” she replied.

“I have nothing else to say,” Stiles replied. “I’d like you to leave now.”

She sighed a little at his request, but moved back to the door. “It’s better for everyone if we can keep this friendly, Sheriff.”

Stiles remained awake, too unsettled to bother going back to sleep. He kept to himself, spending the morning in his pajamas. His Uncle Wit came by around lunchtime for a meeting, bringing a bag of sandwiches from the local diner.

“How is everyone?”

“Fine,” Wit replied. “But I’m a bit worried about Julie.”

“Oh?”

“Stiles, she basically ran away from home and came here.

“She didn’t tell you she was coming here?” Stiles asked in surprise.

Wit shook his head, “Something spooked her. Her mother is trying to persuade her to tell us, but she’s nervous and edgy. Did she tell you?”

“No,” Stiles admitted, “But I think she wants to. I’ll talk to her.”

Wit sighed a little and nodded, “Very well. Have you decided who you’ll appoint as Shadow?”

Stiles shook his head, “I’m not ready to make that decision. Before we continue, have you ever submitted to a Seidhr Test?”

Wit raised an eyebrow, “Such things are better kept within the family, Stiles. If you’re curious about exactly how powerful you are, consult Gustav. There are other ways spoken of in some the Annals. It’s best to keep the Bureau uninvolved in that kind of business. They tend to get a little over interested in powerful witches.”

Stiles nodded, “I was only curious. What else is there to settle?”

“Custody of Erica Reyes. She needs specific guardians.”

“It’ll probably be Isaac and Peter,” Stiles replied after a moment, “But that will need to be discussed with them and Erica and Talia.”

Wit nodded, “Of course. We’re pretty secure on the Alpha front pack, legally speaking. They have no valid recourse for vengeance.”

Stiles groaned, “That has the potential to get very complicated. We’ll see what happens on the next moon.”

“Oh?”

“Derek killed an Alpha. He may become an Alpha. He may also have inherited Deucalion’s pack.”

“Whoever kills an Alpha becomes an Alpha?” Wit asked in surprise.

“Maybe?” Stiles asked. “There was some ambiguity. I don’t think they know for sure. But its not exactly common for a beta to kill an Alpha…” Stiles stopped abruptly, the vivid memory of Peter ripping the still beating heart out of another werewolves chest. Had that been an Alpha? Did that mean that Peter might turn into an Alpha as well?

“Stiles?” Wit eyed him in concern.

He shook his head, “It’s nothing. What else is there to discuss?”

“All that’s left is the unexplained bond. We somehow have a Clan member unaccounted for?”

Stiles groaned, “I don’t even know where to begin with that one. I’ll have to think it over.”

Exhausted from everything, Stiles crawled into bed hours earlier than he usual did. He half woke hours later to the sound of the front door opening, but the wards were quiet so he didn’t bother to rouse himself.   Sometime later he felt a warm body slip into bed and curl up beside him.

“mmm, Derek.”

Stiles could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, “I didn’t think you’d be asleep so early.”

“Tired,” Stiles admitted.

“It’s been a rough couple of days,” Derek agreed, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Go back to sleep and I’ll bring you breakfast in bed in the morning.”

“Blueberry muffin?”

“Anything you like.”

Stiles drifted off to sleep, restful despite all his worries.

* * *

 

THE END OF THIS STORY YAY YAY YAY

 

Obviously this isn't the end.  I'm not sure when I'll write more.  I have another Sterek story I wanna play with, and a totally intense Avengers story that I may save for NANOWRIMO.  We'll see. 

Thanks for all the lovely reviews.  I love to hear from all you :)


End file.
